


Offerings To Spring

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, M/M, Tributes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being tied up and left as an offering the the rabbit God of Spring, Jack didn’t think his life could get any worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing a lot of dark Bunny as a God with Jack as his tribute fics lately, I decided to attempt to write something more fluffy and lighthearted. No clue if I will write more of this, but this is just a one shot I had to get out of my system for now. Edit: I have decided to write more of this story due to popular demand. ^_^

Jack cursed at the gag in his mouth and tried to get his wrists free but the rope was too tight. He slumped against the shrine the priest and his followers had placed him at only earlier this morning and sighed. 

This was going to be his fate, he was being given as a virgin ‘tribute’ to the Spring God Bunnymund in hopes it would ensure the poor harvest would improve, and there wouldn’t be anymore plagues.

It wouldn’t have been so bad if Jack had at least some say in the matter. The priest had shown up at his doorstep last night, claiming Jack should be honored that he had been chosen to ‘protect their village by being given as a sacrifice for the greater good.’

At that point, Jack had tried to slam the door in his face, but the two giant thugs the priest brought with him had rammed it opened. The next thing Jack knew he was being dragged off kicking and screaming to become a proper tribute.

Jack had become even more horrified when the priest explained what being a ‘tribute’ meant. The Spring God Bunnymund was said to have a very large sexual appetite and the priest claimed that virgin tributes were his favorites and apparently didn’t care if they were male or female.

“So, I’m just suppose to sit back, let a giant rabbit take me away to be his ‘plaything’?!” Jack had snapped as he forced to have a cleansing bath of cold water dumped on him.

“Either that or he’ll eat you,” the priest said with a cryptic smile. “If that is the case you should be honor to help feed a God that will ensure the safety of our village.”

“If you think it’s such a great honor, why not offer yourself,” Jack snarled as he was forced into a chair to receive a haircut.

“Oh, an honor like this can only go to the young, not a helpless old man like me,” the priest replied.

Jack glared and wanted to give more insults, but he been cut off then as he felt studs being pierced into his ears.

Breaking his train of thought, Jack glared at the silk robe he had been forced to wear along with ankle bracelets. They didn’t even have the courtesy to let Jack have a final meal before dragging him and tying him up. 

The priest argued it was to ensure Jack’s soul was purified and rid of all earthly temptations. Jack just figured the priest was being cheap and reasoned it was harder for him to escape on an empty stomach.

Jack shut his eyes. Waiting for a Spring God to come and claim him like he was a lamb roast should be the worst day of his life, but it was wasn’t. No, that had been when his family passed away. That was still hurt more than this.

I wonder what’s going to happen to me? Jack thought. The priest didn’t seem to know what Bunnymund did with his tributes if the God decided not to eat them and had been sexually satisfied, but he didn’t seem to honestly care.

As Jack shut his eyes, feeling the lack of sleep catch up to him, he heard something rumble. Jack raised his head and stared at the foot of the shrine steps. The shrine was deep in the woods, it was said Bunnymund didn’t care to live near mortals and prefer the stillness of the forest. Although, considering he was suppose to be the God of Spring, Fertility, and Life that did make sense he want to be close to his forests.

The ground shook and suddenly a hole appeared with a pair of rabbit ears peeking out. Jack held his breath as a giant rabbit wearing a helmet and armored bracers climbed out. Jack blinked shocked. He hadn’t expected the Spring God to be walking upright like a human. Bunnymund glanced around, almost confused and gave a scowl.

“I could have sworn I sensed something was left-” he trailed off as he glanced upward and spotted Jack. His eyes widened as he climbed the steps and Jack swallowed.

This was it, his life was over. Maybe Jack would be lucky and if he was eaten it would be quick and painless.

Jack was soon covered by Bunnymund’s shadow as the God looked him over. A deep groan erupted from Bunnymund’s throat. “WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE THOSE IDIOTS THINKIN’ NOW?!” He exclaimed.

Jack dumbly blinked. Did he have a problem with how Jack was dressed? He didn’t exactly have a choice in the matter. Blood red was NOT his colour.

Bunnymund snarled as he kneeled. “Hold on, Kid. I’ll get ya free.” He swiftly removed the gag and Jack was never more happy to move his mouth again.

“Air, sweet air!” Jack gasped, but then went silent as he realized Bunnymund was still staring at him. “So…” Jack asked unsure, “what are you going to do?”

Bunnymund kept his frown as he held up a finger. “One question, why are ya tied up and left at my shrine...although, I have a feelin’ I know why.”

Jack sat up, wondering if he could make a run for it, but it wasn’t possible with his still bound feet. “The priest chose me to be a virgin tribute.”

Bunnymund’s body tensed and a spark of anger flickered in his eyes. “Was it by yer choice?”

“No! That stupid priest dragged me here!” Jack snapped, but then realized snapping to a God was probably not the smartest move.

Bunnymund’s eye twitched, but then he took a deep breath. “What’s yer name?”

“Jack,” he replied slowly.

“Ya can call me Bunny,” the Spring God replied, “and there’s one thing I want ta make perfectly clear.” His eyes hardened. “I don’t do virgin ‘tributes’.”

“You don’t?” Jack said, confused “but the priest said-”

“Who do ya believe more? Me or a haughty priest that decided ta tie ya up?” Bunny asked.

Jack couldn’t deny he had a point. “So, you don’t want me as a concubine or anything?” Not that Jack was complaining as much about that now. Gods were said to be unpredictable, Pitch, the God of the Night and Shadows, was famous for his quick temper. However, Bunny seemed too sensible of a God to change his mind on a whim. Besides, after seeing Bunny, Jack wasn’t as repulsed by the idea. He had been expecting a giant monster rabbit to come claim him, not a talking sentient rabbit that was treating him with respect. Also, Jack had to admit, Bunny did have striking green eyes.

“Hell, no,” Bunny said firmly. “I don’t or have never wanted virgins as offerings. Leaving fresh flowers or bread is good enough for me.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Why? You prefer people with more experience?”

Bunny paused as he blinked before narrowing his eyes. “Ha, ha, cute. Hang on, I’ll get ya untied.”

He took Jack’s hands with a gentle touch that surprised Jack. From how angry the God was, Jack was expecting a hard grip. Instead, Bunny seemed to be making sure he wasn’t taking his anger out on Jack. Bunny took out a boomerang from his bracers swiftly and cut through the ropes. Jack rubbed his sore wrists as Bunny cut through the rope that bound his feet.

“Better?” Bunny asked as he looked over Jack’s red wrists ankles. “I have a salve for that.”

Jack shook his head confused as the God reached inside one of his bracers. “You’re not making any sense...the priest said you’ve always taken virgin tributes.”

Bunny gave a tired sigh as he rubbed his eyes. “Look, not sure how this whole ‘I take virgin’ myth got started but yes, when I was a lot younger and more foolish I did take ‘tributes’ as you put it, but they ALL came to me willingly.” His eyes darkened as he looked to the cut rope. “If this priest has been forcin’ people to be ‘tributes’ I’ll ask my friend Tooth ta go send a wind storm to knock his house over, and that’s just ta start.”

“So, you’re saying you don’t take ‘tributes’ anymore?” Jack asked as he looked Bunny over and smirked. “Why? Just got too old-”

“No,” Bunny snapped. “Ya just learn ta appreciate being more selective on who ya welcome into ya bed. It comes with age, ya’ll understand it one day.” He took out a clay jar from his pouch. “Hold still, this will sting a bit.”

Jack held out his wrists and Bunny rubbed a green salve on to them. As promised, it stung and made Jack hiss, but the soreness did lessen and made it worth it. Bunny then proceeded to rub the salve on Jack’s ankles and Jack could only look on dumbfounded. He had a God, a well known to be powerful God, kneeling to him at his feet. Jack briefly wondered if perhaps the priest had drugged him somehow and this was all a hallucination. How else could this be really happening?

Once Bunny was finished, he tucked the salve away and sat back up. “There, be healed in a couple of days.” 

Jack chewed his lip as he checked over his feet. “What do I do now?,” he asked.

Bunny shrugged. “Go home, I’d say yer family will be relieved ta see ya-”

“I don’t have a family,” Jack said quietly. “Well, I did but they died from the plague last winter.” He gave a forced smile. “It’s why I was chosen since I didn’t have any family to protest against it and they figure it was fitting to have a survivor of a plague be the sacrifice to fight against any future plagues.”

Bunny’s face was unreadable. “If they wanted protection against plagues they should have left fruit offerings at Sandy’s temple,” he replied.

“It’s over the mountains and you were closer,” Jack said. “If I go back they’ll either drag me back or probably kill me assuming I’ve been cursed since you didn’t want me.” He shrugged. “At least that’s what the priest made clear to me before tying me up.” 

Bunny folded his arms over his chest and thumped his foot in thought. “Ya don’t have any family anywhere else?”

Jack shook his head. “No.”

Bunny grasped his chin in thought. “What skills do ya have? Do ya weave, cook, anything like that?”

Jack blinked, unsure why a Spring God would care. “I can sew a bit, my mother taught me, and I know how to cook and clean, and I can whittle a little.”

Bunny nodded. “Then ya can come home with me, I’ll make ya my assistant.”

Jack’s jaw drop. “Assistant? But I’m only mortal-”

“It’s a common thing ta do,” Bunny explained. “North, the Warrior God, takes in a couple of dozen mortal assistants every couple of years.” He tilted his head back in thought. 

“Most assistants start off mortal and later become immortal beings themselves but that’s a few years down the line. I’ve never had an assistant before, but been thinkin’ of getting one, so seems like a proper solution for both of us.” He looked to Jack with a serious frown. “However, it’s up ta ya, if ya rather I can drop ya off at another village.”

Jack couldn’t believe what he was being offered. He could spend the rest of his mortal life working for a Spring God, and perhaps even becoming immortal himself? It was too good to be true. “What would I have to do?”

“Cook and clean mostly,” Bunny explained, “I tend ta get wrapped up in my work and don’t tend my house as often as I should.” Bunny glanced downward and his fingers fiddled with his bracers. It reminded Jack how his little sister would be embarrassed she didn’t keep her clothes clean and could only stare at her feet when their mother had scolded her.

“So, I would be a housekeeper?” Jack asked, bemused.

“Well, would eventually get ya help gettin’ my plants ta grow but only after I properly train ya,” he gave a smirk. “So, what ya say?”

Jack grasped his chin in thought. He could go to another village, but who was to say they also wouldn’t get the bright idea of making the lone new stranger a sacrifice to one of their local gods or goddesses. “I’ll do it,” Jack said firmly. “I’ll become your assistant.” He pointed to Bunny. “But only on the condition I don’t have ta walk around naked.”

Bunny glanced down and chuckled. “I don’t get the appeal of clothing, but that’s fine with me, Mate.” He stomped his foot and suddenly a large hole appeared in the ground. “Come on, follow me and I’ll get ya settled in.”

Jack grinned as he hopped into the tunnel with Bunny jumped and closing the hole after him. It had started as such a bad day, Jack never imagined it would possibly be one of the best days of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets use to his new home which proves to be a bit weirder than he had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, due to popular demand, I've decided to attempt writing more of this story. I'm not sure exactly how fast I'll be able to update this, so please be patient. Also, big thanks for Icka for helping with this chapter.

Since Bunny was the God of Spring, Jack had pictured his home would be a giant garden and he was glad to see it was grander than his imagination. Jack found himself surrounded by lush green foliage and flowers of every kind he could imagine. A sweet fragrance hung in the air and Jack caught the scent of fruit hanging from near by trees. He could also hear the crashings of a waterfall and noticed a river clear as crystal run close by.

Jack was certain he would never see such a vast garden again in his life. Bunny’s house, however, that was another story. The Spring God’s home was shockingly ordinary at least on the outside. At a first glance, it seemed to be a large cottage made of stone and it had vines and flowers growing along the walls. It had a thatch roof made out of heather and egg shaped windows with green window blinds made out of moss. There was also a wooden porch in front with a swing seat hanging near the right end.

The inside was rather simple in design, no different from Jack’s own family’s home...except for the mess that stood before him.

It turned out Bunny wasn’t lying when he said he hadn’t kept up with his house work. Splashes of paint coated the table and chairs, and that’s was if you could see the table underneath the jars of paints and uncleaned brushes. Dirty table cloths had been tossed into a large pile in the corner along with soiled rags. From his view of the kitchen, Jack spotted a tall tower of clay mugs, pots and bowls that he didn’t dare ponder when it was the last time they had been washed. 

Jack wiped his finger off an oil lamp and winced at the thick layer of dust. “You don’t need a housekeeper,” he said as he wiped his hands on his silk robe, “you need like an army of housekeepers.”

“Oi,” Bunny said. “It’s not that bad.”

“Sure, if you’ve don’t know what the word ‘clean’ means,” Jack muttered as he poked his toe at the table cloths. “Where do you want me to start?”

“With yaself first,” Bunny said as he took Jack’s arm and tugged him towards the back where a trunk sat. “I should have some clobber in here,” Bunny grumbled as he dug through it and then pulled out a light blue sleeveless tunic. “Here, this should fit ya. A wood sprite left it here a while back, might be a bit big on ya but it should do for now.”

Jack stared at the tunic and blinked dumbly. “Bunny, how long has it been since you’ve actually talked with mortals?”

Bunny rose and raised an eyebrow. “I only usually only pop up ta get Spring ta arrive and collect offerings. Why?”

“Because mortals haven’t worn clothes like this for a thousand years,” Jack remarked dryly.

“Oh…” Bunny muttered and shrugged. “Well, clobbers is clobbers. Frankly, if ya ask me ya better off nuddy-”

“No, I’ll stick with the tunic thanks,” Jack remarked as he tugged at his silk robe. At least the tunic was more practical, he was constantly struggling not to trip on the robe. “Do you at least have any pants I could wear too?”

“Pants,” Bunny muttered as he searched through the trunk. “I don’t think-Wait! I do!” He held up a pair of black pants. “Don’t even remember how I got these. Think it was part of an offerin’.”

“Someone left clothes for an offering?” Jack asked.

“Believe it or not,” Bunny replied as he rose, “I’ve gotten weirder offerings but I’ve given up on tryin’ ta figure out how ya mortals think.” He then brought out a pair of undergarments and added them to the top of the pile of clothes in his arms. “I know ya mortals need something ta cover ya ‘delicate bits’ since ya don’t bother ta cover them with a sheath or carry them internally.”

“Thanks,” Jack replied, “although it’s not like we had a choice in how our bodies were made.” He held out his arms, expecting to get the clothes but Bunny kept them out of reach.

“Have a bath first and then ya’lll give ya the new clothes,” Bunny said, “I rather not risk ya getting these dirty while ya wash.”

Jack thought it was an odd comment to make but gave a nod. Bunny then opened a window and gave a whistle. A vine suddenly appeared and wrapped itself around the clothes and carried them outside.

“Head around back,” Bunny said as he opened the door, “there’s a hot spring ya can bath in, just follow the brick path and the vine with ya new clothes.” He snapped his fingers. “Oh and don’t forget ta tug on the vines when ya want soap.”

“Tug on the vines?” Jack asked, confused. 

“Yeah, tug on the vines,” Bunny instructed as he pushed Jack out the door. “Just holler if ya need anythin’.”

Bunny shut the door, leaving Jack out in the garden alone. He looked around and Jack saw a path paved by yellow stones that the looped around the cottage. He looked up and saw the same vine with his new clothes slithered on the ground slowly as if it was waiting for Jack to catch up. “Guess I follow this,” Jack muttered as he walked.

Jack didn’t have to go far and found a cluster of weeping willows blocking his path and the vine disappeared straight into them. He started to ponder if he had gone the wrong way when to his amazement the trees moved their low hanging branches, clearing a path as if they were inviting Jack in.

Jack peered in and saw the hot spring Bunny had promised him. Thick green vines grew with large purple buds grew around the edge of the spring and Jack even saw leaves the size of blankets hanging from the vines. The vine carrying his clothes gently lay them onto a stump before sinking back into the bushes.

“Guess this is the place,” Jack said as he stepped inside and the branches lowered themselves to conceal him from sight. “And looks like I got privacy,” Jack said in relief he didn’t have to worry about Bunny walking in on him. 

Jack then removed the silk robe, trousers and undergarments that had been far too tight on him. 

He then gladly took off the bracelets and the other jewellery and was relieved to be rid of the added weight. However he decided to leave in the ear studs for now. Perhaps Bunny had a healing ointment he could use on his ears when he removed them so they wouldn’t hurt as much

Just then, Jack heard movement and jumped as he saw a few vines move. They wrapped themselves around Jack’s old clothes and jewelery and carried them into the bushes. Jack waited, almost expecting another vine to move but when nothing happened he turned to the spring.

Jack then set a foot into the warm water and sighed contently. “Never been so happy for a bath,” he muttered as he climbed into the spring and found it went up to his shoulders. Jack shut his eyes as he leaned against the side. He then cupped his hands into the water to dump it onto his face and hair.

“Right, next soap,” Jack said as he eyed the vines. “So, he said to tug the vines-” Jack trailed off as he yanked the vines and a purple bud near him wiggled. He watched as the bud rose above him and dumped sap onto his head.

Jack yelped in fright but then found the bud wasn’t moving anymore. He wiped the sap from his eyes and sniffed it. “Smells like lavender,” Jack muttered and realized this must have been the soap Bunny had mentioned. He sighed and ignored the vines that started to drop down from the trees.

“This guy,” Jack muttered, “has been alone way too long if he thinks yanking vines for soap is normal-Hey!” The vines suddenly gently took hold of Jack’s arms, wrapped a vine around his waist and lifted him above the water. More vines drop with large flowers Jack remembered being called lamb’s ears at the end and took it upon themselves to lather the sap and then scrub Jack’s arms and backside.

“Hey! Ha ha! That tickles!” Jack laughed as the soft flowers moved to his armpits and chest. The vines then lifted his legs up and began scrubbed there as well. 

“You know, I can wash myself,” Jack stated but the vines ignored him and continued to scrub. Jack blushed as the vines moved to his lower bottom area and was relieved to find they didn’t stay there too long. He then desperately tried not to laugh as the vines shifted him to scrubbed the bottom of his feet and between his toes.

Jack wasn’t sure if it was the scent of the sap or the massaged of the lamb’s ears he was receiving but he could feel the tension from his body melt away.

Once the vines seemed satisfied with their work, they lowered him back into the water and let go of his arms and legs. However, just as Jack thought they were done he felt another vine took hold and lifted his chin to scrub his neck and hair. Then the vine released him and another bud dumped warm water on him to rinse the sap.

Jack sighed as he brushed the wet bangs out of his eyes. “That was the weirdest bath I’ve ever had,” he commented as he climbed out of the spring. However, Jack froze as he realized Bunny never gave him a towel to dry off. 

“He is a giant rabbit,” Jack muttered, “probably either shakes dry or grooms himself by tongue.” He sighed and fingered one of the large leaves to see how thick it was. Jack then ripped it off and used it to dry himself off.

“Note to self, get proper towels,” Jack said as he rubbed his hair.

Jack then proceeded to put on his new undergarments and then the rest of his clothing. The tunic and pants were a bit baggy on Jack so he then ripped of a piece of the vine to use a as a belt and tied it around his waist. Jack did pondered if he should ask for boots, but he didn’t see the need for it. 

Since he was little, if Jack could get away with being barefoot he would. Not forcing any tight footwear on Jack was one of the few blessings the priest had done for Jack.

Jack then turned around and willow trees parted again to let him through as he treked his way back into the cottage. First thing Jack noticed was the table was now cleared of jars and brushes as Bunny had his back to him in the kitchen.

“I thought it was my job to tidy,” Jack said as he sat on the table, “and cook for that matter.”

“It will be startin’ tomorrow,” Bunny answered as he turned and revealed he was stirring a pot of soup. “But ya need a spot ta eat.”

Jack’s stomach rumbled as it reminded him that he hadn’t eaten since yesterday and the scent of the hot food made his mouth water. “Thanks,” Jack said as he sat, “and in the future, I would like to be warned if vines are going to wash me.”

“Why? They did their job didn’t they?” Bunny said with a shrug. “I never use them since they can’t wash my fur well but I leave them there for visitors ta use.” He gave Jack a smirk. “And they tend to be more through for washin’ then ya would be on yaself and I rather ensure ya didn’t miss any spots.”

Jack leaned on his hands as his eyes narrowed. “In other words, I’m a dirty mortal and you wanted to make sure I’ve been thoroughly washed.”

“More like,” Bunny said, “I want ta make sure yer not bringin’ any unwanted diseases that could hurt my plants, I have some roses that could wither if ya look at them funny.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. He wanted to argue he was already fairly clean thanks to the cleansing bath the priest forced onto him, but Bunny was a God. He probably had different standards than what common mortals held for what was clean. Then again, could Bunny really be considered a judge for cleanliness considering the state his house was currently in?

“Aren’t you worried about my dirt infecting your spring then?” Jack asked. “Cause I’m assuming all of your water is connected.”

“I have plants that grow underwater in the spring to purify it,” Bunny explained, “so they’ll keep my water clean.”

Jack almost asked if everything Bunny owned was plant related until his brain reminded him that Bunny was the God of Spring so it was a redundant question.

Bunny then blinked as he sniffed and pointed to Jack’s waist. “Ya wearin’ a vine?”

“I needed a belt for my pants,” Jack said as he poked the vine, “and I had to rip some leaves off for towels. Was that okay?”

Bunny shrugged. “That place was overdue for a trim but will admit forgot about towels. I’ll get some for ya later ta use.” He then gave a grinned as he placed a wooden bowl of apples in front of him. “Here, ya need meat on those bones, Kiddo.”

Jack rolled his eyes as he took an apple. “I’m hardly a kid, I’m 21.”

Bunny scoffed. “All ya mortals are young ta me,” he said as he took a ladle to fill a bowl and placed it in front of Jack as well. “Ya’ll start work tomorrow. Once yer done eatin’, I’ll show ya where ya room is and give ya a tour on the rest of the place.”

Jack gave a nod as he started to dig into the soup and welcomed the warm feeling it brought to his belly. “What’s in this?” Jack asked.

“Vegetables from my garden,” Bunny said as he placed fresh bread and cheese next to him. “I do eat eggs but I don’t eat meat.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know rabbits ate eggs.”

“They don’t and I’m a God remember,” Bunny said, “or do I have ta remind ya why ya were at my shrine?”

“Right, right, foolish mortal, got it,” Jack said as he continued to fill his starving stomach. Once he was full, the Rabbit God took him down the hall and opened the door.

“This will be your room, it’s rather sparse, but ya can decorate it as ya please,” Bunny said.

Jack looked around and saw what Bunny considered to be ‘sparse’. Vines with jasmine flowers were hanging down from the walls giving the room a fresh scent. The vines also hung from the ceiling rafters but several of them were braided together and held up a large leaf that was twice the size of Jack.

“I sleep in a leaf?” Jack said as he saw a giant lamb’s ear was placed where a pillow would be.

“A leaf hammock,” Bunny corrected as he pointed to the closet, “I do have blankets for ya in there.”

Jack shook his head as it sunk in he would now be was sleeping in a giant leaf. He was seriously starting to question what he had gotten himself into. “Do you sleep in a hammock too?”

“No, course not,” Bunny said sounding like Jack was crazy for even suggesting it, “I sleep in a nest- Oi! Don’t give me that look, it’s the most comfortable place there is.”

“I’m sure it is,” Jack replied skeptically as he folded his arms. “So, what exactly am I taking care of?”

Bunny gestured for Jack to follow. “Come on, time for the tour,” he glanced over his shoulder. “Will say this, make sure ta stay out of the garden on the west end. I got some carnivorous plants there that wouldn’t think twice of tryin’ ta make a snack out of ya.”

Jack sighed as he followed. His life had officially become very strange, although he couldn’t help but wonder what the priest’s reaction would be if he could see Jack now. 

 

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

The rest of the day vanished by quickly. Bunny finished giving Jack a proper tour and introduced Jack to Bunny’s sentinels, which were giant egg shaped golems whose faces would rotate to a different side to change their expressions. 

“They won’t harm ya,” Bunny explained. “Their duty is ta protect the Warren from trespassers and now that includes ya too.”

Jack gave a nod, although he wasn’t sure how a giant rock made a good protector but he wasn’t about to question Bunny’s logic. Shortly after, Bunny made him and Jack a small meal of sweet cakes and a cup of tea and they sat in the comfy chairs of Bunny’s study.

It didn’t take long after Jack started sipping his tea that he caught himself yawning. He looked in the cup and up to Bunny. “I think this tea is making me sleepy.”

“It’s camomile, it should,” Bunny said as he sat up and tugged at Jack’s arm. “Ya need a good night sleep, come on. Let’s get ya into bed.”

Jack gave a groggy nod as he let Bunny led him into his new room. Bunny opened the closet and handed Jack a cotton night shirt. “Here, might be a bit big for ya though. I usually keep it on hand if North visits.”

Jack looked over the nightshirt as he saw it would reach down to his toes. “How big is he?”

Bunny shrugged. “As big as a Battle God tends ta be,” he replied as he reached back into the closet. “Speakin’ of which, this quilt is actually his too.” Bunny pulled out a quilt that was a mixture of dark and light blues patches with snowflakes sewn into it. “He lend it ta me once when I got soaked at his place and forgot ta give it back but ya can use it. I rarely use blankets.”

“Don’t you think he’s missing it?” Jack asked as he took the quilt.

“Ya kiddin’?” Bunny asked. “He has dozens, they often get left as offerings ta him by mothers hoping he’ll keep their children warm and safe in battle.”

Jack gave a sleepy nod as Bunny patted his shoulder. “Get some shut eye and I’ll wake ya in the mornin’,” Bunny said as he left and shut the door.

Jack yawned as he got undressed, hung the clothes on a hanging vine and slipped into the nightshirt. As he expected, the nightshirt was twice Jack’s size and hung above his ankles but he was too tired to care.

He climbed into the hammock, buried himself under the quilt and was astonished to find the lamb’s ear pillow to be comfortable. It didn’t take long for Jack to shut his eyes and go to sleep.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Elsewhere, back in Jack’s old village the head priest fanned the fire he had created in the bowl on the pedestal. He glanced behind, confirming the door was locked so none of his attendants would enter unannounced. 

He then took a deep breath as he reached into his pouch and sprinkled the ground up herbs into the fire. The priest then sat on his knees with his head bowed as he clasped his hands together and muttered the chant softly under his breath.

The fire slowly turned bright blue and the smoke merged together. Suddenly, a ghostly image of large monkey, wearing a golden crown, blood red robes and a dagger hanging from his hip appeared.

“Rupert,” the monkey said, “it’s about time you called me.”

The priest bowed his head. It was the custom that once a person took over the role of head priest or priestess, only the Gods and Goddesses themselves could call them by their birth names. 

“Great Monkey King,” the priest replied “I have done as you directed me to.”

The Monkey King looked unconvinced as he folded his arms over his chest. “The boy is dead?”

The priest snickered. “If not now he will be soon,” he rubbed his hands together, “so if we could complete our deal-”

“Not so fast,” the Monkey King growled. “Tell me EXACTLY what you did or need I remind you on how the boy was suppose to die during the plague?”

The priest held his tongue. He was tempted to argue the plague had been the Monkey King’s idea and it was hardly his fault the boy proved too strong to be killed by it but he knew personally how violent the Monkey King’s temper could be when provoked.

“I made him become a sacrifice,” the priest explained, “I claimed his offering would prevent the village from any future plagues, so I am sure it is only a matter of time until he is dead.”

The Monkey King paused looking intrigued. “Which God did you make him a sacrifice to?”

The priest grinned. “I made him a virgin sacrifice to the Rabbit God, Bunnymund.”

The Monkey King choked. “Bunnymund? The God of Spring?”

“Yes,” the priest chuckled, “and I’m certain-”

“You fool!” the Monkey King yelled making the priest’s bones shake. “Why would you offer the boy to the Rabbit?! He won’t lay a hand on him, if anything else he’ll put the boy under his protection!”

The priest quivered. “B-But my scriptures said that Bunnymund took virgins as offerings and either ate them or kept them for himself!”

The Monkey King blinked and stared as if the priest had grown an extra head. “Virgins? For Bunnymund?” He buried his face into his hands. “Never mind! I shall deal with this myself!”

“B-But,” the priest stammered, “what about our deal?”

“The deal was for you to kill the boy and you haven’t!” the Monkey King roared, “be grateful I don’t decide to rip your head off for failing me!” He growled. “If you don’t wish another plague to fall upon your house you will personally bring me five golden goblets to appease me,” the Monkey King’s eyes narrowed, “because I promise you won’t be so lucky to survive my next plague.”

The priest gulped as he bowed his head to the Monkey King.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack settles into the Warren but he soon encounters some of Bunny's divine friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be mentioned, I did end up adding a minor scene back in chapter 2.

It took some adjusting but Jack seemed to be getting use to Bunny’s home within a week. It had taken three days for Jack to organize and properly get the house in order. The Rabbit God’s only instruction to Jack was to try not to mix up his paints or touch any paintings with his bare hands, but, besides that, Jack could clean the house however he wished. 

Jack first tackled the kitchen since part of his new role as assistant was to take over the cooking for Bunny. It was tricky to think of recipes that didn’t include meat but Jack did try to adjust and Bunny had to admit Jack was a good cook.

In fairness to Jack’s hard work, Bunny brought Jack some smoked meats he could use for feeding himself. Unfortunately, along with the rumors of Bunny taking virgins, some mortals believed that the Rabbit God ate meat and left it as offerings for him. This annoyed Bunny but at least he had someone he could now give the meat to instead of being forced to throw it away. 

Once the kitchen was done, Jack then took it upon himself to clean the rest of the house. Bunny heard Jack grumble about trying not to think how long it had been since Bunny had properly swept which made the God only chuckle.

It didn’t take long for a routine to set in, Bunny would go off for the day to perform his duties and Jack would spend the day taking care of the house. Jack commented the evenings they spent together reminded him of how he use to spend with his own family. 

Granted, the stories Jack’s father would tell of when he was a young man were quite different from Bunny’s stories of how he would tricked the Groundhog, God of mines and tunnels, into thinking there was gold in the arctic and nearly froze his feet off.

Bunny hadn’t said it aloud but he was finding he enjoyed the added company of the young mortal. The Rabbit God was use to spending much of his time alone but he never imagine he would find someone that would be content sitting in silence in the same room with him. Often, they would find themselves with Jack reading a book and he sketched.

Bunny was still quite content a week later as he awoke and stretched from his nest. He was getting up earlier than normal to attend his garden and gather some fresh apples Jack could use for breakfast when he heard a knock.

Bunny froze as he moved out into the hall and stared at the door. Only his fellow Gods and Goddess had access to his Warren but before Bunny could even ponder who was knocking a voice yelled.

“Bunny! Open up! It is North and Tooth!”

Bunny sighed as he turned the knob and looked to the pair before him. North, as usual, was dressed in his robe and battle armor while his wife Tooth wore a long sleeveless gown that shimmered as brightly as her wings. She was finishing fluffy her feathers as she gave Bunny a wave.

“Sorry to drop in so early, but North wouldn’t stay put,” she said with a sheepish smile.

“What?” North said as he shrugged as he held up a sack. “We have gifts! Why would we want to give later?”

Bunny sighed as he stepped aside to let them in. “I thought ya two were still in the far north.” Every couple of years, the Warrior deities across the globe enjoyed gathering to drink and brawl to see who was the strongest. Bunny never thought it was much fun but, then again, he wasn’t a Warrior God.

“We were,” Tooth said as she gave North a glare, “but we had to leave early after North got into a brawl with Stoick.”

“What?” North said as he brought in a sack on the floor. “We always fight to keep up strength. It is fun and tradition!”

“It is not fun, when you nearly cause a whole forest to burn down!” Tooth said with an exasperated sigh. “Honestly, you need to control-” Suddenly, Tooth trailed off as her jaw dropped. “Oh, my gosh!”

“What?” Bunny asked as Tooth’s wings started to flapped and she hovered around the room.

“It’s...it’s,” Tooth said slowly and covered her mouth with her hand, “clean!”

Bunny raised an eyebrow. “So?”

“But it’s sparkling clean, I can actually see the floor,” Tooth said as she clasped her hands together. “It’s a miracle!” 

Bunny raised an eyebrow. He never understood how he home was ‘unclean’ before. His house was made of stone and all the ‘dust’ Tooth had always complained about was only hand packed dirt. It was a natural part of his Warren as his flowers and plants were. He never understood what the fuss was about.

“Considering what we are, ya sure ya want ta use that word?” Bunny asked dryly. 

He glanced to North, who he expected to have the same reaction his wife was having but he didn’t. Instead, he grasped his chin in thought as his eyes narrowed like he was suspecting an attack at any moment. “Hmm….,” North muttered as he folded his arms. “Something is different.”

“I know,” Tooth expressed with a gasp. “I can actually see through Bunny’s windows.”

“Oi!” Bunny protested but North shook his head.

“No, it is something else. Something new is here,” he patted his stomach. “I feel it in belly.”

Bunny paused as he cast a sideway glance to Jack’s room. He knew he would have to tell the others about Jack eventually but he had been hoping to tell them slowly or at least not North first. Once he knew, word was going to spread like wildfire and everyone was going to drop in to see the new mortal in their realm.

“It’s the vase,” Bunny said as he held up a vase Jack had put a few flowers in. “Just got it recently.”

“No,” North said as he looked around. “You are lying, something else is here.” He then paused as he slowly turned to Bunny with a suspicious grin, “or is it someone?”

Bunny choked but he tried to force a grin. “Me? Naw, ya know me, North. I prefer livin’ by myself-”

“Bunny, who are you talking too?” Jack yelled from his room.

Bunny’s ears went back as Tooth and North exchanged curious looks. Before he could stop either of them, they bolted towards Jack’s room. North swung open the door and Bunny winced as Jack gave a startled cry. He glanced over Tooth’s shoulder and saw Jack was still in his nightshirt and, judging by his uncombed hair, he had just climbed out of his hammock. 

“Oh my,” Tooth said as she looked over Jack and then back a Bunny. “Is he a mortal?”

“Um, yes,” Jack said as he shook his head and seem to realize he wasn’t dreaming, “and the mortal’s name is Jack.”

“Oh, sorry,” Tooth said with a blush. “I just..well, I never expected-”

North cut her off with a loud laugh. “Ha ha! Bunny, you finally got lover-Wait!” He blinked and pointed to the hammock, “is that my quilt?”

“North!” Bunny hissed.

“Lover?!” Jack cried at the same time. “What?!”

Tooth whistled loudly and it had the effect of silence falling upon the room. “One at a time!” she said and looked to Bunny. “Care to explain?”

Bunny sighed as he buried his face into his hands. “Fine, he’s not my ‘lover’ he’s my new assistant.”

“Assistant?” Tooth said as she looked back to Jack and then gave an astonished grin. “So, YOU’RE the one that’s cleaned this place?”

“Um...yeah,” Jack said looking unsure, “but who are you?”

“Oh, where are my manners,” Tooth said as she pointed to herself. “I’m Tooth and this is my husband, North.”

Jack blinked and then his eyes widened. “Wait, the Warrior God and the Goddess of Memories and Wind?!”

“That’s them,” Bunny said with a glare, “although North should also be called ‘The God of Invading Privacy’.”

“It is not invading!” North said, “it is investigating-”

“Ahem!” Tooth said as she cleared her throat. “Why don’t we go out into the main room while we let poor Jack here, get dressed?”

“Getting a pair of pants on would be nice,” Jack muttered as he reached for his clothes.

“Right then,” Tooth said as she grabbed both North and Bunny by their wrists and dragged them back out into the hall. “So,” Tooth started as she let them go and pulled up a chair. “How and when did you get Jack?” she asked with a gleeful grin.

“Couple of weeks ago,” Bunny replied with a shrug, “he was left for me as a virgin offerin’.”

North snorted and held back a snicker. “Is that belief still going around?”

“Apparently,” Bunny growled, “I swear if I ever find out who started that rumor-”

“No, sidetracking,” Tooth said but she then frowned, “Jack was an offering?”

Bunny nodded. “He would have been killed if he returned ta his village and he had no where else ta go, so I took him on as an assistant.”

Tooth chewed her bottom lip as she folded her arms. “He’s an odd choice for a sacrifice, especially with his white hair.”

Bunny nodded in agreement. The only humans that were ever born with white hair were ones that contained natural magic in their blood. They were rarely made into sacrifices since mortals feared it would displease the Gods by doing so. It was a common belief for any kind of magic to be viewed as a divine sign. For a person born with magic they were assumed they were meant for a higher ranking in life such as a scholar, witch or sometimes to enter the priesthood.

“I thought so too,” Bunny replied, “that was part of the reason I thought I should keep an eye on the kid. Can’t put my finger on it but there was somethin’ suspicious about the whole thing.”

North thoughtfully stroked his beard. “Did his family not object to him being sacrificed?” North asked with a raised eyebrow.

“His family died last winter durin’ a plague,” Bunny explained, “and with that said, I need ta check in with Ombric’s records of that since I don’t recall any other places in our territories that had a plague, did ya?”

“No,” Tooth said in a suspicious tone, “not a natural one. Sandy would have mentioned it if there was one emerging.” If it was nature taking it’s course that was one thing but all the deities often kept track of those to be certain they didn’t go out of out control. Sandy was often regarded as a God of Health and Sleep, so he especially tried to keep on top of tracking any plagues that appeared. It was unlikely a plague could slip past his watchful eyes, unless it wasn’t a natural one.

“So, it could be God or Goddess’s doing,” North muttered, “would not think much of it but can not be coincidence same place choose Jack to be offering.”

Bunny nodded in agreement. Far as he could tell, besides the white hair, Jack was a normal mortal, but to have two odd incidents so close to each other couldn’t be a coincidence. 

Back in Jack’s room, he finished combing his hair and proceeded to head out. He couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous. It was one thing to be working for Bunny and Jack had figured he would be encountering more deities eventually. However, he still couldn’t help but feel anxious. He remembered the tales his father told him about what happened to foolish mortals that had dared to anger or trick the Gods and Goddess, the Warrior God North’s punishments were especially memorable.

Keeping this in mind, while a knot formed into his stomach, he went into the hall. “Um, I’m decent now,” Jack called out. 

Tooth tilted her head as she looked over Jack’s outfit. “I didn’t think mortals wore those outfits anymore.”

“We don’t,” Jack said as he cast a sideway glance to Bunny, “but this was all he had to give me.”

“Oi,” Bunny warned gently, “be lucky I gave ya anyway. Still say be easier if ya went naked-”

“Oh, Bunny,” Tooth said with a tired sigh that sounded like this wasn’t the first time she had this talk with him but then gave Jack a friendly smile. “Let me be the first to say I am grateful you’re here. We’ve been trying to convince Bunny for years to get an assistant.”

“Yes, even offer one of my elves,” North said with a grin and gave a puzzled shrug, “but he keeps saying no.”

“Because I don’t want those crazy elves messin’ up my Warren,” Bunny explained.

Jack looked to North both curious and nervous. Part of him felt like he was asking trouble for mentioning what was on his mind, but Jack had to ask. “Um...is the story I heard about the elves true?” Jack shifted his feet as North turned to look at him. “That the elves that work for you were once human?”

Bunny and Tooth exchanged concerned expressions as North turned his head to Jack. The young mortal swallowed. The elves of North were quite famous, they were said to be hard workers and worked along side the God’s yetis to build his weapons and even once a year drop off gifts to children during the hard months of winter. Yet, it was said that unlike the yetis, all of North’s elves were originally human.

“Yes,” North said with a firm nod and raised an eyebrow “and do you know why I do that?”

Jack’s eyes hardened, hoping he had it right and North wouldn’t turn him into an elf as a result. “It’s punishment,” he started, “my dad use to tell me it was for when you were angry.”

North looked amused by the statement. “Yes but it is punishment I only resort when it is the most heinous of crimes, to me at least.”

“What is that exactly?” Jack said.

“You do not know?” North said surprised. “Mortal books need to be updated. It is punishment for mortals who dare try to rob or desecrate the tombs of fallen warriors,” his eyes hardened “and also for stealing from poor families, especially those with children. I do not take stealing from a child’s hungry mouth lightly.”

Jack blinked. He had never heard that version of the story, just how outdated were the stories? “And they’re elves forever?”

“Not forever,” North said with a shrug, “they are turned into elf and work for me for century to redeem themselves. They are then restore them to human form and I have never encountered a mortal who dared tried again. It is fair punishment.”

Part of Jack wanted to argue if that was a bit too harsh. A century was a drop in a bucket for a God but it was more than a lifetime for a mortal. Then again, Jack recalled some of the hungry winters his family had encountered. He couldn’t deny if he had caught anyone trying to steal from the hands of his hungry little sister, he would have thought being turned into an elf for a hundred years was a light punishment.

“I have question for you,” North said as he looked Jack over, “in exchange for yours.”

“What’s that?” Jack asked, slowly.

North raised an eyebrow. “You are really not Bunny’s new lover? I’ve been saying for three centuries he should settle down-”

“Oi!” Bunny cried as Jack blushed. “What did I already tell ya?!”

“What? I want to hear from Jack’s mouth? Is that wrong?” North said.

Jack snickered behind his hand. Okay, so perhaps the famous War God wasn’t as foreboding as Jack had thought. “Um...no, not currently.”

Bunny had raised an eyebrow at Jack’s word “currently” but Tooth cut in before he could question it. 

“Oh, my girls are just going to love you,” Tooth said, “it’s been a long time since they met another mortal.”

Jack briefly wondered who Tooth could mean until he remembered Tooth and North were suppose to have over a dozen daughters who help spread her winds across the globe. “Uh, yeah sure, I’d love to meet them.”

Tooth smiled as she continued to talk about her girls and how she was proud of all of them. Eventually, Tooth and North realized they had to go to see Sandy and said their farewells. Once the door shut, Bunny banged his head against the door and sighed. “Well, our house isn’t goin’ ta be quiet for awhile.”

“Why do you say that?” Jack asked as he went into the kitchen to start breakfast.

“Cause they’re goin’ ta see Sandy,” Bunny said as he counted on his fingers. “Sandy will tell Pitch, Pitch will mention it ta others and before we know it, they’re all comin’ over ta get a look at ya.” Bunny scoffed. “Wouldn’t surprise me if before long North mentions it ta the other warrior deities and they’re all here too.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Is it that big of a deal I’m here? Not to degrade myself but I am just a mortal.”

Bunny sighed. “Anytime someone takes a mortal on, all the other deities have ta come over and see like kid who has a new toy.” He looked back to Jack. “Considerin’ yer the first mortal I ever took ta be my assistant that just adds fuel ta the fire.”

Jack nodded as he turned back to cracked some eggs. Bunny had mentioned Jack was the first assistant and he couldn’t help but be touched by that. Although, Jack had noticed Bunny was a bit of a grump, surely Bunny had to be exaggerating things, right?

There was a sudden knock at the door. Jack peeked out the window and saw large gopher standing at the door. “Hey, Longears! Is it true you got a mortal?”

Jack blinked looked over to Bunny who gave a sigh. “Told ya word travels fast.”

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

It hadn’t taken long for the Monkey King to hear the rumors and they had confirmed his fears. Jack had been taken into the Rabbit’s protective custody. The Monkey King cursed as he smashed his goblet of wine against the wall.

He’d been hoping Bunnymund had moved the boy to another village and he be able to attack Jack more directly. However, if Jack was in the protection of the Warren it would be much harder to kill him, especially without alerting the other Gods and Goddess as to what he’d been attempting to do. It was one thing to punish a mortal, but if they found out who Jack truly was, they would waste no time to cast judgement on the Monkey King.

For the time being, the Monkey King would watch and wait. Eventually, Jack would have to leave the safety of the Warren. That was when he would strike and fulfill the task that foolish priest should have finished.

The God of Hunters cast a sideway glance to a portrait of a woman with flowing black hair that had now been torn and ripped. “This is your fault,” he bitterly muttered. The Monkey King picked up the fallen goblet and raised a mocking toast to the portrait. “You have only yourself to blame for what happens to the boy, my dear.” He swallowed the last drop of wine and he pondered if the boy’s blood would be the same shade of red when spilt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets Sandy and Pitch. Sandy is very welcoming to Jack, but Pitch acts very strangely to the young mortal.

The following days proved to be quite hectic for both Bunny and Jack. Every day, a new god or goddess would drop by with the same excuse that they just ‘happened’ to be in the neighborhood and thought they drop in.

Jack had even met some deities he hadn’t known existed. There was Stoick and his demigod son, Hiccup, that dropped by from the far north. Rapunzel, a well known muse from the South, dropped by and not long after her a couple of forest Gods arrived with “welcome the new mortal” gifts.

Jack tried to be polite as he could but he wasn’t sure what he was suppose to do with a robe and hat made out of moss. Bunny tried his best to hide it, but Jack could tell the visits were getting on his nerves. However, what unnerved the Rabbit God the most was that a particular somebody hadn’t visited yet. 

Jack heard him muttered he had expected Sandy and Pitch to have come by now, but it was strange they hadn’t. Frankly, Jack would prefer to keep it that way. Meeting Sandy, the God of Health and Sleep was one thing, but Pitch, the God of the Night and Nightmares, he was someone Jack would avoid if he could. Unfortunately, Jack was certain his luck wasn’t going to last too long.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Bunny was half awake as he climbed out of his nest and groaned. It had been a LONG week. He understood the other deities were curious about Jack, but did they all have to come one right after the other?! Bunny sworn he’d seen less people at one of North annual winter banquets.

Bunny grumbled to himself as he placed on his helmet and bracers and head out into the kitchen. “Maybe today I can actually get work done-” He paused as he picked up a scent. It was a scent of chamomile, cranberry and lemon, freshly brewed with just a dash of sugar. Someone had took it upon themselves to boil a pot of tea and he knew it couldn’t have been Jack. It was a tea Bunny didn’t normally keep on hand, but he knew someone who carried it for emergencies and it was this person who also matched the second scent he smelled.

Narrowing his eyes, Bunny fully awoke and marched into the kitchen. A short golden man sat at the table sipping a cup of tea and was helping himself to the blueberry biscuits Jack had baked yesterday. Bunny sighed. “Sandy, what have I told ya about knockin’ first?”

Sandy looked up to Bunny, swallowed and created an image with his sand of Sandy knocking, but not hearing an answer. 

“Normally, if someone doesn’t get a response they come back later,” Bunny retorted as he poured himself a cup. “I was wonderin’ when ya would drop in,” Bunny remarked. “Bit surprised Pitch isn’t with ya though.”

“And who says I’m not?” Aster jumped and whirled around as he almost dropped his cup. A thin grey man with black hair and wearing black robes with a gold collar smirked at him. “We were wondering when you would drag yourself out of bed.”

Bunny rolled his eyes. Did the guy have to be so overly dramatic? “Pitch, can’t ya greet people like a normal person?”

“It is normal, for me,” Pitch chided as he pulled up a chair next to Sandy. “Honestly, I was quite content on reorganizing my library of nightmares this morning when Sanderson felt the need to drag him here to see your new…pet?”

Bunny folded his arms and growled. “He’s not a ‘pet’, he’s my new assistant who’s a mortal and ya know that.” There was no reason for Pitch not to know. North would have first told Sandy, who was good friend of Pitch’s. Although, why Sandy hang out with Pitch the Rabbit God would never understand the appeal. The two were as different as night and day, although they did say opposites attract.

“Yes, yes, a boy named Jack,” Pitch continued as Sandy reached for another scone, “as Sandy told me.” He folded his hands into his lap. “Although, I have yet to hear on why exactly you agree to take him and Sandy doesn’t know either.”

Bunny looked to Sandy and the God of Sleep created a sand image of North folded his arms and shaking his head.

Bunny was glad to see that. North could be a blabber mouth, but the bloke knew to keep secrets when it counted. The Warrior God had made it clear that it was a topic Bunny should tell himself and they had to be careful who found out.

Yet, Bunny knew he could trust Sandy and, as much as he hated to admit it, it would be useful to inform Pitch as well. The God of Nightmares often knew the darker side of mankind better than most other deities. There was a good chance Pitch would know why exactly the priest targeted Jack.

Bunny gave Pitch and Sandy a serious frown as he pulled up a chair and checked the hall to ensure Jack wasn’t awake yet. As he dove into the story, Pitch’s smirk and Sandy’s grins both turned into suspicious frowns.

“The boy was a sacrifice?” Pitch muttered as he drummed his fingers on the table, “that’s odd if he has magic. Do you know what kind of magic?”

“Don’t know,” Bunny said with a shrug, “and Jack hasn’t shown any signs of. I asked him about it and he said that while his parents were concerned since he never showed any signs they never bothered ta get him a teacher.”

Sandy grasped his chin and produced a sand image of a seed slowly growing and then blossoming into a flower.

“True, kid could be a late bloomer,” Bunny responded, “either way, there’s somethin’ odd goin’ on here.”

“Agreed, but I am amused they still think you take virgin sacrifices,” Pitch replied with an amused chuckled. “I never imagine that rumor I started would last this long.”

Bunny’s jaw dropped, but then his face quickly changed into a growl as he bared his teeth and pointed an accusing finger. “THAT WAS YER DOIN’?!”

“Indeed,” Pitch replied as he examined his fingernails. “It’s amazing what mortals will think if you provide enough nightmares for material.”

Sandy shook his head disapproving as Bunny’s body shook and bared his teeth. “WHY?!”

“Because it’s hilarious,” Pitch retorted, “consider it payback for causing those oak trees to grow in the middle of my library,” Pitch snarked.

Bunny’s jaw dropped. Was he STILL bitter about that?! “That was just a prank and I was a teenager!” Bunny cried. “I didn’t know any better!”

“I hold grudges rabbit, very long grudges” Pitch retorted, darkly.

Bunny snarled as he resisted the urge to reach across the table and strangle the God of Nightmares neck while Sandy shook his head.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack awoke to hearing voices drifting down the hall and sighed. “More visitors,” Jack muttered as he climbed out of his leaf hammock to get dressed and glanced to the clock North had given him. “Really early visitors.”

The last time someone dropped by this early were North and Tooth. All the other visitors so far had been coming by the middle of the afternoon, it was odd someone came this early. Could it be North and Tooth again?

Jack wasted no time to wash his face from the basin jar, tossed on his clothes and fix his hair with the comb made out of bone Tooth had given him. If there were guests here, Jack had to hurry before Bunny got too annoyed and said something he would regret like he had when the Groundhog God had visited.

If Jack hadn’t been there to separate the two, he was certain there would have been a war in the living room.

As if on cue, Bunny’s voice suddenly thundered throughout the cottage. “THAT WAS YER DOIN’?!”

Jack jumped and poked his head out the door, expecting to see a fight had broken out. When he saw no one in the hallway, Jack finished his last adjustments and rushed out into the room as he heard Bunny give a deep growl and someone laughing.

Jack froze as he saw the two visitors before him. The smaller of the two looked friendly and gave a curious, warm smile as Jack entered but the taller god looked like someone Jack expected to be hiding in his closet as a child. The taller god hadn’t even noticed Jack had entered until the young mortal cleared his throat.

Bunny and the tall man glanced up as the smaller god gave a wave.

“Oh, Jack yer up,” Bunny said as he shot one more glare at the tall god and then went to stand next to Jack.

“Jack, this is Sandy, the God of Health and Sleep,” Bunny said as he pointed.

Jack noted feeling more relaxed. From what Bunny told him, Sandy was an easy going god and it took a lot to upset. “Nice to meet you,” Jack said as he offered the hand.

As Sandy nodded and shook his head, Bunny grumbled and then pointed to the taller man. “And the creeper is Pitch Black, the God of Nightmares and Night.”

Jack swallowed. _That’s what I was afraid of._ Pitch was known for having a short temper, so Jack had to be careful what he said. Last thing Jack needed was to worried about getting an onslaught of nightmares while he slept. “Nice to meet you to,” Jack said with a proper bow and offered a hand to shake.

Pitch said nothing as he stared at Jack with a befuddled expression. His eyes narrowed as he lower his hand into his lap. He took Jack’s offered hand, but gave no handshake. Instead, The Nightmare God took the hand, stared directly into it as if he was studying veins and rubbed the skin gently.

Jack froze and looked to Bunny for an explanation, but the Rabbit God carried the same confused expression Jack did. “Oi,” Bunny warned, “ya got a problem there, Pitch?”

Pitch frowned and glanced up looking irritated for Bunny interrupting his examination. “No,” he said flatly as he released Jack’s hand and stood up straight in his chair. “I was merely reading the boy’s palms for his fortune.”

Bunny looked to Sandy who was also staring suspiciously. Jack rubbed his hand and checked it over. “Um...I didn’t know you did fortunes.”

“There are many things mortals don’t know about me,” Pitch replied sharply and pointed to the kitchen. “And before you ask, I didn’t see anything interesting about your palm, so why don’t you go do...whatever is you do around here.”

Jack arched an eyebrow and looked to Bunny who only gave a reluctant nod. “Why don’t ya go and fetch the kettle.”

“Sure,” Jack replied as he went into the kitchen and tried to ignore the troubled glare Pitch was still giving him.

08080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack had never been so happy to be weeding in the garden. The next following hour had proven to be awkward to say the least. Sandy was pleasant and was very welcoming to Jack. They had even started a little game of Jack trying to decipher what each of Sandy’s sand images truly meant.

Jack would still have been playing it now if it wasn’t for the constant staring from Pitch. He didn’t know what the God’s problem was. Pitch didn’t say anything rude, but he barely said two words to Jack and kept to his quiet corner of the room. He didn’t look angry or annoyed, yet his eyes would narrow whenever he thought Jack wasn’t looking. Whenever Jack caught him, Pitch would calmly stare into his cup of tea. It put Jack on edge and Bunny must have sensed it too

Normally, Bunny usually kept Jack in the house when guests were over since they were there to meet the young mortal as well. However, Bunny also was the look Pitch was giving and suddenly told Jack there were weeds in the vegetable garden that needed attending to.

Jack took that as his escape and he was quite happy to get out of there, thank you very much. He hummed to himself as he added two more dandelions to his bags and looked over vegetable patch. “Better get you guys some water,” Jack said as he looked around for the watering can but became still as he heard footsteps approached.

Jack turned his head, expecting to see a pair of rabbit feet but was greeted by the toes of a pair of boots peeking out of a black robe. Jack’s silently cursed as he gradually raised his head and his eyes met with Pitch’s questioning stare.

Without saying a word, Pitch set his staff against a tree and then waved his hand at Jack. “I need you to stand, Boy.”

“Um…” Jack said as he climbed to his feet. “Did you need help with something? I can go get Bunny-Hey!”

Pitch suddenly placed his hands under Jack’s chin and tilted his head up so Jack had no choice but stare into Pitch’s eyes. Jack swallowed in panic and tried to brush off Pitch’s grip. Oh, great! Was is he casting some kind of spell!? He heard stories about deities using hypnotic magic by staring directly into a mortal’s eyes. 

“Relax,” Pitch hissed as he kept his hold on Jack like he was a squirming pup, “I’m not using any magic.”

Jack relaxed somewhat, but gave a confused glare. “Then what do you want?!” he snapped. God or no God, this was getting was too creepy for Jack! Did this guy not understand personal space?!

Pitch didn’t answer and continued to stare directly into Jack’s eyes like he searching for a clue. Finally, he let Jack go and the mortal staggered back.

“Okay,” Jack growled as he regained his composure, “what’s you’re problem with me-”

“Who were your parents?” Pitch asked.

Jack forgot about his complaint and tilted his head. “Pardon?”

“Who were your parents, Boy?” Pitch repeated, impatiently.

Jack folded his arms and frowned. Why did that mattered or did Pitch think only mortals of certain pedigree could work for gods and goddesses? Jack was liking him less and less. “My father was named Christopher and was a shepherd. My mother was named April, she was a weaver.”

Pitch looked baffled for a moment as he grasped his chin but then released it as he narrowed his eyes. “Were they also your birth parents?”

Jack froze, he hadn’t been expecting that question. “No, I was a adopted. I don’t know who my birth parents were, the old priestess found me and gave me to my parents who had been wanting a child for a long time.” 

Very few people knew about that. Not even Jack’s little sister knew about it, his parents had wanted to wait until she was old enough to understand to keep it a secret. Jack hadn’t understood why, and neither did his parents, but they had sworn to the old priestess they would keep Jack’s origins under wraps.

Pitch’s face was unreadable, but Jack noticed his was tapping his fingertips together anxiously. “Where is this priestess, now?”

Jack gave a half smile. “She died last summer, her heart just gave out.” He had liked her a lot, the old woman had been like a grandmother to Jack. She use to insist everyone call her “Granny.” The whole village had mourned her for weeks and many, including Jack, and weren’t thrilled with her replacement. If she had been around when the priest chose Jack to be a sacrifice, she would have been the first to throw a rock at him.

“I see,” Pitch said firmly. “What was her birth name?”

“Josephine,” Jack said, with frown, “but why do you care?” 

“Merely curious,” Pitch replied as he picked up his staff. “Sanderson and I shall be leaving now,” he bowed his head to Jack, “farewell, but expect to see me again...fairly soon.”

_Oh, goody_ , Jack thought as he watched Pitch walk away. Jack sighed and debating of going to discuss the matter with Bunny. It was weird, but Pitch hadn’t hurt Jack in anyway. “It can wait until later,” Jack muttered as he picked up the watering can, “and I rather make sure Mister Creepy isn’t around to hear it.

 

At the same moment, Pitch found Sandy and Bunny standing at the tunnel’s entrance.

Bunny stared at Pitch suspiciously with his arms folded. “Alright, it’s time ta confess what’s buggin’ ya?” He pointed his finger at him, “and don’t go pretendin’ it’s nothin’ Ya been actin' strange since ya saw Jack.”

Pitch pursed his lips as he looked to Sandy who also looked troubled and Pitch sighed. He couldn’t tell them, not yet at least. “I can’t say anything right now. I will, however, tell you to keep an eye on the boy, a close one,” Pitch whispered, firmly. “There is something I need to confirm.”

Bunny twitched his nose and frowned. “Ya know somethin’?”

“I might,” Pitch said, “but it’s a matter I must check privately before I make any grand revelations.”

Sandy raised an eyebrow but gave a nod as he and Pitch entered the tunnel to return to the surface. Once they were top side, Pitch started to walk away but was stopped as Sandy tugged his robe.

Pitch sighed and looked back to Sandy. “As I just told the rabbit, this is a matter I must look into alone.” His grip tightened on his staff. “I’m sorry, Sanderson, but I need to do this alone.” He rubbed his eyes. “I wasn’t lying when I said it’s a private matter.”

Sandy looked reluctant and sighed. The little God knew Pitch better than anyone else and thankfully knew when it was best to leave him alone. Sandy then pointed to Pitch and then to himself, which Pitch knew that meant “Call me if you need help.”

“Yes, I will,” Pitch said as he snapped his fingers to create a cloud of black sand and stepped onto it. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to go talk with Ombric.”

Sandy waved before leaving on his own cloud of golden sand. Pitch then flew his cloud towards Ombric’s place, the Palace of Time. He was unsure how he should react if his suspicions were proven to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, we're slowly getting the plot moving. If anyone has questions for how this world works feel free to ask. Just keep in mind, I won't answer any plot related questions because those would be spoilers. ^_~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch gets some answers, while Jack and Bunny get a little bonding time.

Pitch’s cloud landed at the foot of the mountain. Ombric was the God of Time and History, every event that had occurred was recorded in his books. He took great care to guard the books and keep them out of the hands of beings that would dig for secrets to use to their own advantage. 

A few thousand years ago, Pitch didn’t see the need for the added protection, the books were only written about mortals after all. However, many things have changed since then, now he was relieved Ombric kept up with his security after all of these centuries. 

As Pitch brushed his thoughts aside, he approached the foot of the mountain and knocked against the wall. Pitch stepped back and waited. Suddenly, a speck of light appeared and traced out the shape of a gate on the stone. The traced out area then glowed and a physical gate appeared. He silently watched as the knobs of the gate turned and a teen boy with silver hair, grey eyes and holding a long staff appeared.

The boy raised an eyebrow at him. “Pitch?” he asked. “What do you-”

“I really have no times for pleasantries, Nightlight,” Pitch said as he stepped inside. “I need to see Ombric regarding an urgent matter.”

Nightlight looked tempted to inquire further, but Pitch was grateful as the young God shut the gate and pried no further. They were temporarily enclosed in darkness until Nightlight’s staff glowed bright as a flame. “Come on, then,” Nightlight said as he led the way up a flight of stairs and Pitch followed.

Nightlight was often regarded by mortals as the God of the Watchmen and Light. Pitch had always thought ‘God of Silence’ was a more fitting title for the young god since Nightlight didn’t like to waste his words and only spoke when he had to. Although, Pitch couldn’t deny “Watchmen” did also suite Nightlight. He had seen the boy fight and he was not an opponent to take lightly. That was probably part of the reason Ombric took him on as his assistant. To guard both the library and the God of Time’s most precious treasure.

As they reached the top of the stairs and entered the chamber, Pitch spotted Ombric’s ‘precious treasure’ putting the books away on the shelf. Katherine, Goddess of Stories and Scholars, hugged the books to her chest as she spotted them.

“Oh, Pitch, that was you at the door?” she asked. “Was Father expecting you?”

“No,” Pitch said as he shook his head. “As I already told your little bodyguard, I need to speak to Ombric. Something has come up.”

The girl frowned, but gave a nod as she placed the books on the shelf and straightened out her dress. “Father,” Katherine called into the next room, “Pitch is here to see you.”

“Send him in,” Ombric replied.

Pitch gave a nod as he ventured into the room. It had been a few years since he last came to the Palace of Time, but it hadn’t changed one bit. Each wall had over a dozen shelves to hold every book that had ever been written. Pitch often wonder how Katherine and Nightlight found room to live in amongst the books. 

However, Ombric’s study was different than the other rooms. Mortals believed the ceiling went far beyond the clouds in the sky, which wasn’t far from the truth. The ceiling was so high you would have to fly up for hours just to reach the top. There was a chance there were more books in this room than there were stars in the sky.

Ombric took it upon himself to write down world changing events and the lives of all mortals and even the beings that were only half mortal, but thankfully the books wrote themselves when it came to their mundane lives. From the minute a mortal was born to their dying breath, it was all recorded here. It was also in this room Pitch hoped to find the evidence he was seeking.

Pitch gazed around as he spotted Ombric sitting at his desk with his ink pen.

“Ombric,” Pitch said as he approached.

“One moment,” Ombric said without looking up and finished writing his page before placing his ink pen into the jar. “What do you want, Pitch?”

“Answers,” Pitch replied. “You must know about the boy Bunnymund as taken under his protection.”

Ombric paused as he narrowed his eyes. “I do,” he said slowly, “and I take it you’re here because you wish to read his book?”

“Yes, and don’t you dare say I can not read it,” Pitch said with a determine glare. “I am fully aware about your strict policy on privacy, but I sensed something in Jack.” He narrowed his eyes. “And I wager you know exactly to what I am referring to.”

Ombric climbed of his his chair as he gave a sigh. “I have my rules for a reason, Pitch. Good or bad, everyone keeps secrets for a reason, and I especially take care when the individual does everything in their power to keep it that way. It is my job to write down events, not to go blabbering them to the world. Some things were not made to be said aloud.”

“That may be true,” Pitch replied with an annoyed glare, “but, as someone who lives in the dark, I of all people know sometimes it is require secrets be brought to the light.” 

Ombric tucked his arms into the large sleeves of his robe. “It doesn’t concern you, Pitch,” Ombric said. “The boy-”

“Is currently living with the rabbit and considering the odd circumstance that came to lead him there I believe it does,” Pitch snapped, slamming his fist to the table. “If my suspicions are correct, it’s likely someone else found out and wants Jack dead. That should be reason enough!” 

Ombric drummed his fingers on the cover, but gave a sigh. “Very well,” he said as he snapped his fingers and a leather bound book from one of the shelves floated to the desk. “Here is Jack’s history.”

Pitch narrowed his eyes as he silently approached the desk and delicately turned the leather bound cover and started to read.

Since Jack was young, the book wasn’t even a third full of the way through, but what was there was enough for Pitch. In fact ,the first couple of sentences was enough evidence for Pitch. He stopped reading after the first paragraph, breathed deeply to hold his temper as he turned around to Ombric.

“You knew about this?” he asked coldly, although Pitch fully knew what the answer was going to be.

“Course I did,” Ombric replied and held up a hand before Pitch could start his yelling match. “Before you start, it was not my place to tell anyone,” Ombric gave a smirk, “and if I did we both agree she would have been very angry. You know fully well what her temper is like.”

Pitch frowned, but kept his mouth shut. That part he couldn’t deny. “Does she know about what happened to Jack?”

“She hasn’t come in to ask,” Ombric replied as he tugged at his beard. “However, we both know she doesn’t bother to keep up with the latest ‘gossip’ of the divine world, so I doubt she knows about Jack’s current situation.”

Pitch sighed as he gripped his staff. “If you’ll excuse me then Ombric, I need to go find her and have a ‘chat’.”

Ombric gave a nod as he watched Pitch leave. “Head east,” Ombric offered. “Last I heard she was heading there to deal with some unruly Thunder Gods.”

Pitch gave a nod as Nightlight opened the door and lit the way back down the chamber. He desperately tried to keep his face stoic as he wrestled with the battle of emotions he felt inside.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack dropped the sack onto the ground before wiped the sweat from his brow. “I’m done getting the weeds out,” he said. “What do you want me to do?”

Bunny glanced up from the egg he was painting and gestured to the spot next to him. “Take a break,” he said. “I only gave ya that job ta get ya out of Pitch’s sight.”

Jack frowned as he took a seat. Should he bring up how Pitch acted in the garden? “What is up with him? I get being tall, dark and creepy is his thing, but he looks at me like I’ve grown three heads or something.”

Bunny was quiet and instead of answering he handed Jack an egg and a brush. “Here, while ya sittin’ why don’t ya help me paint?”

“I can’t help but feel you’re avoiding the question,” Jack said dryly, “and why are you painting eggs?”

“I got a couple of prayers asking me ta help the crop down south,” Bunny said as he painted stripes on the eggs. “Just wanted ta leave a reply I got their message.”

“Oh,” Jack said as he painted dots. He forgot that in the spring people would often make prayers for the ground to be fertile and hearty to plant seeds. It was said Bunny would often leave painted eggs, especially for children, to say he had gotten their message. Although, not that Jack would admit aloud, but he had assumed some of those eggs had been left by parents to help bring hope to their children after living a harsh winter. He felt weird to learn that it was something Bunny actually did.

“How many do you need to paint?” Jack asked.

“Was a small village,” Bunny replied, “so about two hundred, so not a lot.”

“You think two hundred isn’t a lot?” Jack asked stunned as he finished his egg and picked up another one.

“Considering most of the time I do a thousand at least,” Bunny said as he dipped his brush into the blue paint, “no this isn’t.”

“Oh,” Jack said slowly as he moved to pick up a smaller brush. “Then, maybe-Hey!”

Jack jumped as Bunny’s paint brush hit Jack’s hand and left a blue streak. “Whoops,” Bunny said, with a shrug. “Sorry, but ya can just take a bath. It’s easy ta wash off.”

Jack raised an eyebrow at his hand, but then grinned evilly. “If that’s the case, ha!” Jack took a red paint brush and painted a stripe on Bunny’s arm. “There now we’re even.”

“Oi,” Bunny replied as his eyes narrowed and smirked. “Ya don’t want ta be pickin’ a fight with a God, Mate.” He then promptly took a brush of pink paint and used it to add a bright blush to Jack’s cheeks. “There, ya cute when ya blush,” Bunny teased with a grin.

Jack grinned as he set down his egg and picked up a second brush. “This is war!”

Jack caught Bunny off guard and pinned the god to the ground. Jack quickly painted a green mustache on Bunny’s nose before he could respond. Jack grinned as he added dots on Bunny’s cheek. “There! An improvement!”

Bunny growl, but gave a playful smirk. “Oh! Two can play at this game!” He sat up, pinned Jack to his chest with one arm. Jack squirmed in his hold, as Aster used his other arm to pour a bucket of blue paint onto Jack’s head.

Bunny laughed as Jack yelped. “Your hair matches your blue eyes now, Jackie!” 

“Then, let’s do the same to your fur!” Jack laughed as he took the green paint, dumped his hands into it and proceeded to leave green hand prints on Bunny’s chest. “Now, we’re even!” Jack declared as he bolted and started to run away.

Bunny leaped to his feet and started to give chase. “Ha! We’ll see about that!”

The game continued for the next hour. Jack and Bunny laughed as they repeatedly splashed the buckets of paint at each other. When they had finally lost the energy and both collapsed to the ground in defeat, Jack looked over himself and chuckled. “I look like a walking rainbow.”

“Ya and me both,” Bunny said as he tugged at his ears that were cover in pink, yellow and green paint. “That was fun, but we need ta go for a swim ta wash it off.”

Jack tugged at is painted red and purple bangs. “I think you’re right. Go to the bathing pond?”

“Naw, the river should do the trick,” Bunny said as he tugged Jack’s arm. “Come on.”

Jack let Bunny led Jack near the mouth of the river where he knew there was a small waterfall. Jack looked over the edged at the clear crystal water and suddenly cringe. Wait, was Bunny expecting him to strip naked in front of him? Jack could possibly swim in his underwear, but the thought made him feel awkward. 

“Um,” Jack started as he edged back. “On second thought, maybe I will go to the bathing pond and-”

Suddenly, Jack felt Bunny’s arms pick him up and tossed him directly into the water. Jack splashed madly as he found his way to the surface and once he regained composure glared at Bunny. “Hey! A warning would be nice!” He glance down at himself and brushed the wet bangs that hung over his eyes, “and now my clothes are wet.”

Bunny chuckled. “It’s not like ya don’t have other clothes ta wear since Tooth has been dropping off those extra shirt and pants for ya.” He smirked. “Besides, ya clothes needed a wash anyway.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “You just wanted to dump me into the water didn’t you?”

“Can’t deny it wasn’t a temptation,” Bunny said with a chuckle as he removed his helmet and bracers before jumping into the water himself.

Jack laughed as he dunked his head to wash the paint out of his hair. “Reminds me of the times I use to take my sister swimming,” he said after he came back up and gave a soft smile. “She use to love to pretend she was a mermaid and swim around me.”

Bunny’s eyes softened as he washed the paint off his arm. “It’s okay ta miss them ya know.”

Jack nodded and chewed his bottom lip. “As a God, I have to ask are you able to-”

“If yer asking about the access ta the Underworld,” Bunny said as he shook his head, “sorry, Mate, but that’s a no. Only God and Goddess of Death can grant livin’ beings entrance and they have strict rules.” He lightly poked Jack in the chest. “Ya would be an old man before they managed ta pass the test ta even be considered ta enter.”

Jack sighed and gave a nod. “I figured, but I had to ask.” He didn’t think anyone, not even a divine being, could just walk into the realms of the dead. Still, he couldn’t resist confirming if there was a chance to see his family again.

Bunny drew closer and wrapped an arm around Jack’s shoulders. “Nothin’ wrong with askin’. There are things I have ta ask about and I’m a God. If ya want, this spring we can have some flowers bloomin’ near their graves.”

“That be nice,” Jack said as he leaned into Bunny. How long had it been since he felt safe and warm like this? Not since his family passed away. Without thinking, Jack ran his fingers through Bunny’s thick, wet fur.

It was then Jack’s mind wandered and he found himself pondering what it would be like if he was this close to Bunny all the time. He really didn’t care Bunny was a giant rabbit. From the brief glimpse Jack had witness in the world of the Gods and Goddess, it was a minor thing to be concerned about. After Bunny had introduced Jack to that Raccoon God and Tree Spirit as a happily married couple, Jack was certain nothing would shock him anymore.

Besides, Bunny was a kind god, rough around the edges, but gentle and his eyes really were captivating. Jack then started to picture himself lying next to Bunny in his nest and he abruptly cut the image off. Really?! Did his mind have to go there?! 

“Oi, Mate,” Bunny said as he peered. “Did ya get pink paint off ya cheeks? It looks like yer blushin’-”

Jack then promptly dove into the water and came to the surface once he was near the edge of the river. He gave a nervous laugh as he brushed his wet hair out of his eyes. “Um...I think I’m clean enough now, so uh.. I’m going to change into dry clothes and sweep the floors.”

Bunny raised an eyebrow, but gave a shrug. “Sure, Mate, that’s fine with me.”

Jack sighed in relief as he climbed out of the water and hope the blush on his cheeks were gone now. Jack doubted he be able to blame it on paint twice in a row.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

It took a week of tracking, but Pitch finally managed to find her. Granted, once he found the scattered remains of the thunder clouds and two frightened thunder gods flew by him, it wasn’t that hard of a trail to pick up on.

Pitch landed in the clearing and found her next to the river as she washed the dirt and blood of her hands. Every time Pitch saw her, he saw her mortal mother. The black hair was from Pitch’s side of the family, but the shape of her face and eyes were her mother’s. It was a shame Lori never got to see her daughter grow up. 

Pitch stepped lightly and cleared his throat to make his presence known. Otherwise, the girl would have flung a lightning bolt if she thought someone was planning a sneak attack. She was the Goddess of Storms for a reason. “Seraphina,” he said.

Seraphina paused and turned her head, brushing her long black hair away from her face.  
“Father?” she asked surprised. “What are you doing here? I wasn’t planning on seeing you until the fall.”

Pitch took a deep sigh. “Because we need to talk,” he said firmly.

Seraphina frowned as she re-sheathed her sword and folded her arms. “About what?”

“About you,” he said as set his staff against a tree and took a seat on a rock, “and about the fact that I have a grandson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! Hope the reveal here was worth the wait for you all. Thanks to everyone that's been reading this. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack goes on a visit with Bunny to see the God of Time, but the trip ends up being more dangerous than he imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. October proved to be a busy month and this ended up being a way longer chapter than I planned. Anyway, here it is! I'll try not to be as long for the next chapter.

The tension in the room was so thick it could be sliced with a knife. After Pitch’s revelation to Seraphina, she immediately took him to her home to discuss the matter without fear of being interrupted. Neither had spoken a word since then and Pitch didn’t dare go first.

This matter concerned his daughter and, while it was an urgent issue, it wouldn’t help to rush her. Pitch sat at the table silently watching Seraphina as she prepared a pot of tea. Without a word, she poured both herself and Pitch a cup before joining him at the table.

She gazed into the dark liquid of her drink and then spoke. “How?” she asked, “did you find out about Jack?”

“I sensed our family magic in him,” he said, grasping his fingers around the cup and narrowed his eyes. “The very blood that runs through our veins, I could feel it in him as I did in you when I first came to fetch you.” He folded his hands. “I haven’t been with anyone since your mother so he couldn’t be my son and you’re my only child. It was a matter of elimination.”

Seraphina sighed as she shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. “But how on earth did you end up meeting Jack? The chances-”

“You need to learn to keep up with current events in our divine world, Sera,” Pitch said, gently and firmly. “I met Jack because he is currently living as Bunnymund’s new assistant?”

Seraphina’s eyes widened. “What?”

“After his village decided he would make a prime sacrifice to our dear furry god.”

“WHAT?!” Seraphina slammed her fist on the table. “That’s impossible! Josephine would never-”

“She is dead,” Pitch remarked as he leaned back in his chair, “Jack was selected by the new priest and the family he was adopted by are dead as well. So, before you go into a rage to punish any idiot priests, I would like a full explanation on how your child ended up being raised by mortals and why I wasn’t told.”

“I wanted him to have a normal mortal childhood,” Seraphina said as she held her head up. “Something that I was never given a chance to have.”

Pitch tensed at the words. Seraphina was half mortal, but she had been denied a mortal life from the day she was born. Pitch had only been with Lori, Seraphina’s mother, a few months before they parted ways and he didn’t even know Lori was carrying his child until Ombric told him. He had notice a new book on a demigoddess was being written and saw Pitch was the father. Normally he didn’t meddle, and if Lori had lived he wouldn’t have. However, when he read Lori had died giving birth and the child had been abandoned to be eaten by wolves, Ombric knew he had to intervene to give the child a chance.

Immediately, Pitch fetched his infant daughter and plagued the village with Nightmares they wouldn’t forget for decades. It took some adjusting, but Pitch took it upon himself to raise his daughter on his own. Yet, Seraphina was half mortal and half Goddess and was forever divided between the two worlds. It had not been easy for her to grow up with it.

“While I can understand your reasoning,” Pitch replied as he straightened his posture, “that still doesn’t explain why you didn’t at least tell me.”

Seraphina raised her head with her eyes narrowed and her lips forming a tight frown. “Father, Jack would hardly have had a ‘normal’ life if he had his God grandfather repeatedly popping in to dote on him.”

“Oh, please,” Pitch said as he rolled his eyes. “I would not have doted on him.”

Sera was silent as she stared skeptically and raised an eyebrow. 

Pitch tucked his hands behind his back and looked straight ahead. “Fine, maybe a little,” he grumbled and looked to her. “I assume Rowan was the father.” He was the only person Seraphina ever claimed to have loved romantically, as far as Pitch knew.

“Yes,” she said in a low whisper, “and that was the other reason I kept Jack hidden. I wanted to ensure he was safe and he wouldn’t have been if he stayed with me.” Seraphina’s eyes narrowed as he fingers tightened around her cup. “If Hanu found out Rowan and I had a son he wouldn’t hesitate to kill him as well.”

Pitch winced. Seraphina had only ever had one man in her entire life and many were shocked to learn that he was nothing more than a mere mortal man. However, what was even more scandalous was that Rowan was a follower and the best hunter of the Monkey King. Pitch couldn’t blame his daughter for being cautious. There had never been solid proof, but everyone knew the Monkey King was responsible for Rowan’s death. Sadly, even if they did have that proof, there was no punishment for killing a mortal, even if that mortal was a lover to a god or goddess.

“He would have be foolish to go after Jack,” Pitch replied. “Rowan may have been mortal, but attempting to kill the child of a goddess is equal to killing a fully fledge divine being, which is of the highest offense.”

Seraphina scoffed. “He would try if he believed he wouldn’t be caught.” She paused and then frowned. “Father, how exactly did Josephine die?”

“That I don’t know,” Pitch replied as he narrowed his eyes, “but I take it you are suspicious as I am?”

“The old priestess dies and the new one chooses Jack out of his whole village to be his sacrifice?” Seraphina replied as she folded her arms over her chest. “I don’t believe that’s a coincidence for a moment.”

Pitch nodded in agreement. “There’s a high chance that despite your carefulness, Hanu did find out who Jack truly was.” He cleared his throat. “Which is why I strongly suggest you tell the boy about his true lineage.”

Seraphina was silent and didn’t meet her father’s gaze. “We don’t know for certain the Monkey King is involved and I don’t wish to tell Jack until we do.”

Pitch leaned on his hands. “Is this really about the boy’s safety at this point, Dear? Or is it more you’re scared of how he’ll react once he knows you’re his birth mother?”

Seraphina’s glare could have killed wild boars. Pitch knew he would be striking a nerve, but there was no point beating around the bush.

“If he stays with Bunnymund, he should be safe, especially since the rabbit is aware something is up as well,” Seraphina replied in a gruff tone. “In the meantime, I shall go hunting for the blasted monkey and see if he does know about Jack.” She raised her sword up high and gripped the blade.

“That’s all well and good, Dear,” Pitch said, “but if you couldn’t find him when Rowan died, I don’t think it would be any easier for you now.” The Monkey King had always been secretive when it came to where his dwellings. Seraphina had nearly torn islands apart looking for him after her lover’s death, but had no success. If Tooth and Pitch hadn’t calmed the girl down, he was certain craters would be appearing where cities use to be.

Seraphina sighed and looked to him with an earnest frown. “Father, please just let me do this my way and keep this secret between us for now.” She chewed her bottom lip as he ran her fingers over her blade. “And...keep an extra eye on Jack for me?”

Pitch sighed. He was too old to be babysitting. “Fine, I shall have my shadows keep an eye on the boy and alert me if he’s in danger,” he said as he rose, “but you are going to have to face him eventually.”

Seraphina said nothing as she stared into her blade. As he watched her, Pitch couldn’t help, but wonder how his daughter had looked for those brief moments she had held her baby in her arms so many years ago.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack never thought it would happen, but two weeks finally passed by with no visitors. It wasn’t a change neither he nor Bunny was complaining about. It was nice to have the place to themselves again and slowly form a routine. Yet, Jack felt slightly on edge. Whenever Bunny returned from an errand, the first thing he’d ask Jack was if Pitch had stopped by while he was gone.

This struck Jack odd. He and Pitch didn’t seem to have that close of a friendship, at least not in comparison Bunny seem to share with North, Tooth and Sandy. Why was he expecting Pitch of all people to visit? Did it have something to do with the odd behavior the guy had around Jack? He wouldn’t have thought much else of it, except Bunny would give an odd slightly disappointed look before proceeding to change the subject to what Jack was cooking or cleaning.

Jack thought of asking, but he wasn’t sure if it was his place to do so. Despite the familiarity of his new job with the Rabbit God, it didn’t change the fact that Jack was still a mortal and only an assistant. Besides, what if it was something personal? What if Bunny had some sort of strange crush on Pitch?

That particular thought made Jack anxious and the young mortal didn’t know why. Jack brushed it aside and felt silly for even considering it. It wasn’t likely from the loathing glares Bunny had given PItch. Plus, Jack lost count on how many times he heard Bunny complain about the guy. Why was Bunny hopping Pitch would stop by?

Jack debated just straight up ask Bunny while he swept the kitchen floors. “It’s not really my business,” Jack muttered, “but then again, Pitch is weird. Maybe I could help-”

He was cut off as a portal of mist appeared in the middle of the room. Jack staggered, clutching his broom like a sword. What the heck was this?! Bunny never mentioned this?!  
Suddenly, a rolled up scroll flew through the portal. It landed and rolled on the floor until it bumped against Jack’s toes at the same moment the portal vanished.

Jack still held his broom tightly as he gingerly tapped the scroll with his foot. “That was bizarre,” he said as he bent to pick it up. 

“Jack,” Bunny called as he entered the kitchen. “I felt a ripple of magic. Did you-” The Rabbit God went silent as he spotted the scroll and pointed to it. “Where did that come from?”

“A portal opened and this jumped through it,” Jack said as he handed it over. “Um..I’m guessing mail?”

Bunny frowned as he sniffed the scroll. “Ombric. He’s scent all over it.”

“Ombric? The God of Time?” Jack asked, curiously.

Bunny nodded as he tore the seal off the scroll to read it. “He rarely leaves his mountain, so he prefers ta send messages if he wants ta talk ta someone.” He narrowed his eyes. “Interestin’ looks like we got an invitation, or should I say ya got an invitation, Jack.”

“Me?” Jack asked as he leaned against the broom handle. “Why me?”

“Probably ta see ya like everyone else,” Bunny said with a shrug, “but he’s an easy bloke ta talk with and I have a feelin’ you’ll get along fine with his daughter Katherine and assistant Nightlight.”

Jack frowned. “Nightlight...wait, as in the God of Watchmen and the Goddess of Stories?”

“One and the same,” Bunny said as he patted Jack’s arm. “We’ll head out tomorrow, been meanin’ ta go and see him anyway and ya been wantin’ ta get out of the Warren anyway.”

“That’s true,” Jack said. He liked the Warren, it was the most beautiful place he ever set foot in, but he missed walking around in the mortal realm. “Should we bring him something?”

Bunny smiled as he ruffled Jack’s hair. “Why don’t ya make a cake ta bring up ta him? The old man won’t admit it, but he’s got a bad sweet tooth.”

“Sure, I can do that,” Jack said as he set the broom aside. He paused as he reached the mixing bowl. “Do you want to stop by Pitch’s place too? You’ve been wanting to see him right?” Part of Jack hoped Bunny would say ‘No’. He couldn’t imagine the God of Nightmare’s home was a fun place to visit. 

Bunny’s eyes narrowed as he seemed to be seriously contemplating Jack’s suggestion, but then shook his head. “No, Pitch gets grumpy if ya drop on him unexpectedly,” he turned to leave. “He’ll come see me when he wants ta see me.”

Jack raised an eyebrow as he lifted the lid to the flour jar. “Why do you want to see him? I didn’t think you two were close friends.”

“We’re not, but,” Bunny muttered and shook his head, “it’s nothin’. Don’t worry about it.” He headed to the door. “I’m goin’ ta attend ta the rose bush. Back in a bit.”

Jack frowned as Bunny shut the door behind him. “Someone’s dodging the question,” he muttered under his breath as he scooped up the flour into the bowl. Oh well, while Jack was curious, it wasn’t really his business. It wasn’t as if it had anything to do with him.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

They travelled through Bunny’s tunnels and arrived at the foot of Ombric’s mountain. Jack stared in awe as he kept his hold on the basket carrying the cake. “Wow, I knew it was tall, but this thing looks like it goes on forever.”

“Just about,” Bunny said as he approached the mountain and knocked against the rock. “Don’t worry, we’re not walkin’ up ta the top. Ombric does his work in the middle.”

“That’s a relief,” Jack muttered. He was certain his legs would fall off if they tried. His thoughts were cut off as a door suddenly took shape where Bunny knocked. It opened and a boy, who looked no older than Jack, with bright silver hair opened the door. He blinked at Bunny and then smiled.

“Hello, Bunny it’s been awhile,” the boy greeted and turned his gaze to Jack. “Is that your new assistant Ombric wanted to meet?”

“He is,” Bunny said as he ushered Jack forward. “Jack this is Nightlight.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jack said he held out a hand. The God of Watchmen gave a quiet smile as he opened the door. 

“Ombric is expecting you upstairs,” he said as he held out his staff and led the way. Bunny was next to follow while Jack made sure to take up the rear. He wanted to have to take his time to look around. It wasn’t a common event to see the inside of a God’s home. Although, as Jack tried not to trip in the dim light, he suddenly realize there was much to see besides the stone walls around him.

“Stay close,” Bunny said as Nightlight pushed opened another door. “This is a mountain, easy ta get lost in here.”

Jack gave a nod as they stepped through into a chamber. It no longer gave hinting they were inside a mountain. There were literal mountains of books in every direction. Bookshelves covered the walls, holding books of every colour and size. He had to be careful and not accidentally knock over a pile of books with his foot. It was a marvel. Not even when his father took him to the city and they stopped by the library did Jack encountered so many books.

Nightlight raised his staff and called out. “Sir! They’re here!”

“I hear you, Nightlight,” a voice replied. A man with a long beard that reached to his toes and wearing a long robe stepped out. He eyed Jack with a curious expression. After Jack’s encounter with Pitch, he wasn’t sure if he should take that as a good sign or not. A girl with short brown hair and wearing a golden gown stood behind Ombric. She tightly clutched a book to her chest like it was her very heart and eyed Jack like he was a fictional character that came to life.

“Jack,” Bunny said as he stepped in between them. “This is Ombric: God of Time and History, and his daughter Katherine: the Goddess of Stories and Scholars.”

Jack stepped forward and gave a quick bow. “Nice to meet you.

Ombric chuckled amused as he lending against his staff and offered a kind smile to Jack.

“It’s good to meet you, Jack,” he greeted and offered a hand. “I’ve read a lot about you.”

“Um.., thanks,” Jack said as he offered his hand. He almost said “Good things I hope,” but then recalled the type of God Ombric was. If he had written Jack’s story like the legends claimed, then he knew all the good and bad. He just hoped the God of Time wasn’t into using that information as blackmail.

Katherine stepped from behind her father and approached Jack with a thoughtful frown. “How old are you? You look close to mine and Nightlight’s age.” 

“Um..not really,” Jack said with a shrug, “I’m 21.” He was wasn’t a child, but he was hardly close to the age a divine being was.

“Well, Nightlight and I are only 400 hundred years old, which is young in the divine world,” Katherine replied, cheerfully. “So, as far as I’m concerned, we’re in the same age group.”

“If you say so,” Jack replied unsure.

Nightlight peered over Jack’s shoulder and pointed to the cake in the basket. “Is that for us?”

Jack glanced to the cake and held it up. “Yeah, it’s just a honey cake though. Nothing fancy, sorry.”

Katherine giggled. “Nightlight doesn’t care, he’s sweet tooth is as terrible as father’s.”

Ombric cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow as Bunny snickered. “Why don’t you two escort Jack to the kitchen to cut that cake and make some tea?”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Bunny commented as he folded his arms, “not to mention a convenient way for ya ta change the subject.”

“Oh, hush,” Ombric replied. “I get enough teasing from my daughter.”

Katherine gave a teasing smile as she looped her arm around Jack’s. “Come on, then,” she said as she tugged him along. “I do want to ask you some questions. It’s been ages since I’ve properly talked to a mortal.”

“What she means is,” Nightlight stated as they went down the hall, “she wants to poke you for any potential stories you might have.”

Katherine stuck her tongue out at Nightlight which strangely made Jack feel more at ease. He felt like he was among friends his own age again. It was a nice feeling.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Bunny chuckled, pleased. “Looks like those three will get along nicely.”

“Indeed,” Ombric replied as leaned against his staff. “From what I read on him, the boy is a diligent worker. Has he adjusted well to being your assistant?”

Bunny nodded. “Still need ta actually take me him out in the field with me, but my house has never been cleaner. He’s got Tooth’s approval ta say the least.”

“That is a high compliment considering what a mess your home often was in,” Ombric said and then frowned. “Has Pitch been to see you?” 

Bunny raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. “Two weeks ago, he and Sandy dropped by ta see, Jack. Haven’t heard a peep from him since, though.”

“Ah, I see,” Ombric said as he ran his fingers through his beard. “Forget I asked then.”

Bunny’s eyes narrowed. “Not likely since I wager Pitch came ta ya and ya know somethin’ I don’t.”

“Quite possibly,” Ombric said with a nod, “but know that I am being truly honest when I saw it is information that is not my right to tell.”

Bunny tapped his foot to the ground. He wanted to poke Ombric to learn what he knew. It was clear as day the old man knew something, but Ombric’s lips were tighter than any lock when it came to secrets. It would be pointless to even try.

“Come,” Ombric said as he pointed. “I truly did wish to see you and Jack. Let’s go wait in the sitting room for Katherine and the boys.”

Bunny sighed as he followed the God of Time through the hallway.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“So, it’s true you were left as a virgin sacrifice for Bunny?” Nightlight asked with a puzzled frown. “That is very bizarre.”

“Well,” Jack said as he cut into the cake and left a slice on a plate. “There were those stories floating around saying he did take virgins as tributes.”

Katherine sighed as she gave a disgruntled grunt. “I really need to scold Pitch for spreading those stories with his nightmares. Creating stories is suppose to be my territory.”

Jack’s eyes narrowed as he cut into the cake. “Do you guys know Pitch well?”

“We know of him and speak to him once in awhile,” Katherine said as she fetched a teapot and cups, “but we’re not as close as Sandy is to him.”

“Not to mention, when he does come he’s only here to speak to Ombric,” Nightlight added, “just like two weeks ago.”

Jack paused in his cutting and raised his head. “Wait? He was here two weeks ago?”

“Yes, it was quite particular,” Katherine replied as she grasped her chin. “Pitch usually gives father warning, but he just appeared out of the blue.”

Jack tapped the tip of his knife against the plate. Two weeks ago? That was around the time he came to see me and Bunny? Could there be a connection? “What did he come to talk to Ombric about?” Jack asked.

“No clue,” Nightlight said with a shrug, “we weren’t in the room with them to hear what they said, but he did seem upset about something.” He ran a hand through his soft white hair. “Pitch looked cross when he left.”

“Why do you ask?” Katherine asked, concerned.

Jack chewed his bottom lip. Should he tell them about Pitch’s weird behaviour? Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to speak of it a little. “He just gave me odd looks when he came to visit me and Bunny,” he explained. “It was like he thought I wasn’t suppose to be there.”

“It’s Pitch, he tends to be a grump,” Nightlight explained, resting a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “He’ll stare at flowers funny for daring to bloom on a cloudy day. I wouldn’t worry too much about it.”

“I suppose,” Jack said as he finished cutting the cake. Still, Jack’s gut insisted there was an odd connection between the two events.

“In any case, if he continues to be a nuisance just tell Sandy,” Katherine said. “He’s one of the few people Pitch will listen to.”

“Who’s the other?” Jack asked.

“Seraphina, his daughter,” Nightlight said, “but don’t go to her. She can have a nasty temper.”

“Right, the Goddess of Storms,” Jack muttered. According to the stories, she was capable of sinking islands with a wink and burning forests with a snap of her fingers. He hadn’t met her yet, and, if she was anything like Pitch, he wouldn’t complained if it stayed that way.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

The rest of the visit was pleasant. Jack got over a dozen compliments on his cake from everyone, including Bunny which caused him to slightly blush. He was surprised Ombric wasn’t asking Jack any questions like Katherine and Nightlight were. Every other God and Goddess Jack had met had bombarded him with questions. Then it struck Jack, Ombric was the God of Time and History. Ombric didn’t need to ask Jack any questions. Why would he when he already knew?

Eventually, their visit came to an end with Jack swearing he come by again to see them soon. Nightlight escorted them out the mountain and was still waving as the door to the mountain firmly shut.

Bunny chuckled pleased as he patted Jack on the back. “Good job there, Mate. I knew Ombric would like ya.”

Jack gave a grin. “I’m not sure if it would have been that successful without the cake.”

“Ah, ya would have been fine,” Bunny said as they walked into the forest. “Now then, how about I drop ya off back home?”

Jack frowned as he folded his arms behind his back. “Drop me off?”

“Need ta head ta the east coast for a bit,” Bunny explained. “Been getting prayers for a better harvest, so I’m going ta give them a hand.”

“Oh, I see,” Jack muttered as he pursed his lips in thought. He glanced his head west and a thought struck him. “Actually, Bunny, would it be alright if I hold off going back to the Warren?”

Bunny raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. “I suppose, but I didn’t think I should take ya with me this trip. Not much work for ya-”

“No, not with you,” Jack said and pointed. “I saw on the maps there was a small town not too far, right?”

“Yeah, there is,” Bunny said as he halted and placed his hands on his hips, “and I take it ya want ta visit it?”

Jack nodded with a hopeful smile. “It’s been ages since I’ve been able to go to a market place. Thought I could pick up some extra work pants while I’m there.” Working for Bunny was great, but a small part of him had missed seeing regular mortals he could talk to. Chatting with Katherine and Nightlight reminded him of that.

“I’ll admit, I feel better if ya were heading back to the Warren,” Bunny’s eyes narrowed. “Be safer for ya.” 

Jack scoffed. “Safer? Bunny, it’s a small town. It’s not like I’m going wild boar hunting.”

“No, it’s not that it’s...no, never mind,” Bunny looked troubled as he sucked the air between his teeth. “Ya wouldn’t be long?”

“No more than an hour,” Jack asked, slightly baffled why Bunny was asking. It was just the market place, it wasn’t like Jack was traveling across the world by himself. “Why? Can’t I get back into the Warren without you?”

“No, ya can,” Bunny explained. “I set up my magic so that if ya thump ya foot a tunnel will open up for ya.”

“Okay,” Jack said, slowly, “ so then why do you seem so concerned? I’m just going shopping.”

Bunny’s nose twitched and he looked close to saying something, however, instead he shook his head. “It’s nothin’, just got a lot on my mind.” He thumped his foot and a tunnel appeared. “But Jackie, just don’t take too long. Yer a stranger here, and ya wouldn’t want ta get yourself in any trouble.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Yes, Mom, I’ll be fine.”

Bunny punched his arm lightly. “I’ll see ya back at the Warren. Stay safe.”

Jack waved as he watched both the Rabbit God and the tunnel disappear like it had never been there. He walked on in silence as he went deeper into the woods to find the path that would lead to town. Yet, try as he may to listen to the chirping of the birds, he found himself pondering why Bunny had looked so concerned. 

“Seriously,” Jack whispered as he ducked under a branch. “What kind of trouble could I possibly get into-”

There was a rustle. Jack froze as he glance back and saw nothing behind him. Feeling foolish, he gave a force chuckle. “Now, I’m paranoid. It was probably just an animal-”

Footsteps came, followed the sound of branches snapping. Jack spun around. “Okay, now it’s getting a little creepy,” he muttered as he saw movement within the shadows of the trees. “Hello?” Jack called out. “Someone there? I’m just passing through to-”

A flash of light struck him. Jack hollowed. He felt like his body was on fire before he dropped to the ground like a stone. He tried to lift his head, but he couldn’t. Nothing would. His fear tripled as he realized he was paralyzed from head to toe and even his tongue felt numb.

Foot steps approached and judging by the menacing chuckle, it wasn’t a friend. Jack willed his lips to move and cringed as he could only muster a whimper. The figure came into view and Jack was astonished to see a giant monkey standing in front of him. It wore a golden crown, a silk vest and pants, and its claws shone like gold. Who was this? Another God?

The creature grinned its sharp white teeth as stroked the dagger it had hanging at its hip. “It seems the binding spell performed nicely. I knew keeping an eye on the rabbit’s tunnels would pay off,” the monkey mocked as it reached down and propped Jack against a tree. “You’re nothing more than a doll at a moment.”

Jack attempted to give a glare, however,he quickly forgot his anger as the monkey brought unsheathed the dagger. “I’m going to enjoy this,” it said and Jack felt the tip at his neck. “I’m going to rip out your bleeding heart and watch the life go out of your eyes.”

Jack started to gasp for air in panic. He was desperate to wiggle a finger. A toe! Anything!

“Its nothing personal boy,” the monkey raised the dagger high, “but I need to be rid all that remains of the foolish mortal that betrayed me for my revenge to be complete.”

Mortal?! What’s he talking about?! Jack thought, feeling his heart thumping in his chest.

The monkey grinned. “Say, hello to your father for me in the afterlife-”

Suddenly, the monkey jumped away to avoid the blade of a scythe aiming for its neck. The monkey looked shocked as the blade struck the ground. Jack could only watched as the monkey scrambled to it's feet and the scythe was raised back up into the air. It was carried by a black robed figure that Jack could only see the back of. 

“What are you doing here?!” the monkey cried, pointing an accusing finger.

A black robe then blocked his view. Jack was unable to raise his head to see his saviour, but he recognized the voice. “The real question, Monkey King, is what are you doing?”

Pitch?! There was no mistaking it. The God of Nightmares had just saved Jack’s life and judging at the rage in his voice, he wasn’t happy either. Wait?! Did Pitch say Monkey King?! The God of Hunters? Why did he want to kill Jack? He was a god worshiped deep in the South. Jack’s village had never worshiped him. What was going on?!

Jack’s mind raced with even more questions, but remained unanswered as the Monkey King snarled. “It’s none of your business!” 

“I beg to differ,” Pitch said as he glanced to Jack and back to the Monkey King. “I’m curious to see how many pieces I can cut you into!” He lunged at the Monkey King, swinging his scythe.

The Monkey King jumped up into the branches of the trees hairsbreadth before the blade touched him. Pitch scarcely had time to raise his scythe again before the Monkey King leaped into another tree and swung away.

“Blast!” Pitch cursed as he turned to Jack. “I would chase after him, but I have you to attend to.” He kneeled, setting down his scythe as he touched Jack's chin to raise his head. “I told that blasted rabbit to keep an eye on you! The moron monkey cast a nasty binding spell on you.” 

Jack tried to speak, but to his frustration was still immobile.

Pitch frowned as he looked into Jack’s eyes. “I can remove it, but it’ll be easier if I don’t have to deal with your screams.” He raised his hand in front of Jack’s face. “I’ll need you to take a nap. Don’t worry, I’ll spare you any nightmares this time.”

Wait, no! Jack thought. I want to know what’s going on dammit! Don’t-

Pitch snapped his fingers. “Sleep,” he commanded. Jack lost control as his eyelids shut and was forced to fall asleep. 

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Pitch waited until Jack’s eyes shut and confirmed the boy was asleep. He snapped his fingers to return his scythe to his weapons room back home. Pitch gently picked up the boy bridal style and gave a grunt as he stood. He was too old for this. Pitch was careful to make certain Jack's head stayed upright as he held him to his chest. Last thing the boy needed was a sore neck when he woke up. “A fine mess to clean up,” he grumbled as he summoned his shadows to take him and Jack home. “I’m going to have words with that rabbit.”


	7. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny receives news about Jack's attack, meanwhile the young mortal discovers his shocking ties to the God of Nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter. Thanks to all for reading this! ^_^ I am slowly getting this story done.

Bunny climbed through the tunnel’s exit, but made sure to keep it open as he landed in the warren. “Yer lucky I bumped into ya,” he called back into the tunnel and shook his head. “Takin’ on three giants! What were ya thinkin’?!”

“Bah!” North said as he climbed out, rubbing his bruised cheek. “They had started fight, and I had to finish! They will think twice before challenging me to fight!”

Bunny rolled his eyes. He would never understand North’s logic. After he had been done with the crops, Bunny was on his way home, when he had heard North’s famous war cries. He wasn’t the least bit shocked to see the Warrior in the middle of a bawl with three giants. They would still be at it if Bunny hadn’t summoned his vines to tie them all up. 

“Ya say that now,” Bunny retorted, “but I doubt Tooth will agree once she sees that black eye of yours.”

North coughed, and sheepishly rubbed the back of his yes. “Um...yes, well, perhaps I could borrow some of your healing ointment before heading home.”

Bunny sighed as he entered his home. “Jack! I’m back!” he called. “And I got North with me!”

He expected an immediate answer, but all he got was silence. “Jack?” Bunny called again as North sauntered in, but still nothing. “Odd, I thought he be back by now.”

“Could he be in garden?” North said as he looked out the window.

Bunny shook his head. “My own magic’s in that garden, I would have sensed it.” He thumped his foot nervously. “This doesn’t feel right. Jack said he was only-”

Suddenly, a golden cloud flew through the door. North and Bunny jumped, and held their fists ready for a fight, until they saw the rider was merely Sandy.

“Oi!” Bunny cried, “ya nearly gave us a heart attack. Why-”

Sandy cut off Bunny’s complaint with a serious frown that he rarely seen on the small god.

“Something has happened?” North reasoned as he placed a hand on Bunny’s shoulder.

Sandy nodded as he pulled out a letter from his pocket, and handed it to the Rabbit God. Bunny frowned as he recognized the seal. “From Pitch,” he replied. “About Bloody time, I’ve been waitin’ ta hear back from him for ages.”

Everyone was quiet as broke the seal, and read it over. As he reached the middle. “Jack was attacked!” he cried.

“What?!” North gasped. “Is he hurt?” He instantly held out his sword. “Does he need rescue?”

“No, no,” Bunny said, quickly as he took a sigh of relief. “Apparently, Pitch saved him. Jack’s in his home right now.”

North relaxed. “That is relief,” but then frowned. “But Pitch?” He looked to Sandy who nodded to confirm. “Why was Pitch there?” North continued. “And who would attack-”

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!” Bunny’s cry was so loud, rafters of his ceiling rattlds and a dozen birds outside flew out of their trees in fright.

North nearly stumbled as the Rabbit God read over the middle paragraph. “That can’t be...no, no way.”

“Bunny, what is wrong?” North asked.

Bunny ignored, and looked to Sandy. “Accordin’ ta this, Pitch is claimin’ that Jack is…” he couldn’t say it. It was too bizarre. “That Jack is…”

Sandy sighed, and nodded leaving the Rabbit God dumbstruck.

“Bloody Hell,” Bunny muttered as his arms dropped to his sides. “That explains a few things.”

“Explains what?!” North exclaimed, frustrated. “I am tired of being left in dark!”

“Jack,” Bunny started, and swallowed, “is Pitch’s grandson.”

North blinked, all annoyance from his face faded, and replaced with confusion. “Come again?” he said as he poked at his ear.

Bunny snarled as he kicked the door open. “I’ll explain on the way. Right now, I need ta see Jack!”

North still looked baffled, but started to moved when Sandy shoved him out the door to follow Bunny.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

 

Jack moaned. He buried his face into the pillow he laid upon, and tried to ignore the lingering headache. “Not fun,” he muttered. “I wonder if Bunny’s got something for-” He paused. Wait, where was he? Last he remembered, he had been walking in the woods. How did Jack get back to the Warren? He froze, flashes of his memory coming back to him. Right, he hadn’t. He’d been attacked, but Pitch saved him, and that was right before putting that sleep spell on him.

Jack lay still for a minute as it dawned on him where he probably was. Cautiously, Jack cracked open an eye. It was dark, but low hanging lanterns, while dim, did provide enough light for Jack to see he’d been placed in a giant bed. The blankets, and pillows were both as black as the night sky, and shimmered as Jack flexed his toes underneath.

He frowned as he rotated his shoulders, and flexed his fingers. “Okay,” he muttered and shuddered in relief to feeling his lips move. “Not paralyzed anymore.”

“I should hope not.”

Jack jumped, and looked to his right. Pitch sat in a large chair, staring directly as Jack with his hands neatly folded. “I literally had to yank every fibre of that spell out of your bones, it was no easy feat.”

Jack swallowed, childishly debating if he dived under the safety of the blankets so Pitch wouldn’t see him. “Um…,” he muttered. “Thanks.”

Pitch said nothing, and with a bored frown he snapped his fingers. Suddenly a pair of hands took shape from the surrounding shadows. They floated to a side table where a golden bottle and goblet sat.

Jack watched memorized as the shadow hands removed the cork, poured a drink, and then elegantly carried the goblet over to Jack.

“Drink that,” Pitch ordered, “it will help numb the pain, and boost your recovery.”

Staring suspiciously at the drink in the cup, Jack raised an eyebrow, and tried to shove the hands away. Take a drink from the God of Nightmares in his dark, and creepy home? No way. Too many horror stories started this way. “No thanks, I’m good-”

“It’s not poison,” Pitch said as he sat back, and rolled his eyes. “They were left by Sanderson for you.” One of the shadow hands raised the goblet for Jack to see the base where a golden dolphin jumping over a seashell had been carved. “You’ll note, it’s his symbol carved into the bottom,” Pitch added.

Jack relaxed slightly at the sight. It was possible that Pitch was just using one of Sandy’s goblets for a trick. However, considering the relationship the two had that didn’t seem likely, unless Pitch really craved to have Sandy angry at him.

“Thanks,” Jack said slowly as he took the drink, and sniffed it. It carried a faint sweet, fruity scent. He glanced over to Pitch who was watching him like a hawk. He had a feeling if he didn’t drink it, Pitch was going to force him to, and that was something he rather not go through.

With a sigh, Jack took a sip, and suddenly found his dry throat was grateful for the drink. “Okay,” Jack admitted as he found himself taking another swallow. “Being poisoned might be worth getting a drink.”

Pitch raised an eyebrow. “I can assure you, if I was going to poison you they would have much more bitter flavors.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Jack muttered. _As a warning sign if anything else._

“With that said, you are the least likely person I would ever poison,” Pitch added as he sat up to approach him.

“Oh?” Jack asked curiously as he went to swallow another mouthful of the fruity drink. “Why’s that?”

Pitch shrugged, and gave a half wicked grin. “Be rather pointless to poison my grandson.”

Jack choked on his drink. He nearly dropped the goblet as he spat and coughed, desperate for air. “What *cough* did you just say?”

Pitch looked uninterested as he frowned at the bed sheet. “You better hope that doesn’t leave a stain.”

Jack growled, and refused to change the subject. “Hold it! Grandson? Have you lost it?! I’m not your grandson!”

Pitch calmly turned his head to Jack, in an eerie manner a snake would. “You said you did not know your birth parents, correct?”

Jack paused. Okay, yes, that part was true. “Yeah, but that doesn’t make any sense.” He held up a finger. “You only have one kid, right? Seraphina? The Goddess of Storms.”

Pitch’s eyes narrowed. “Yes,” he said slowly in a tired tone, “she is my only child.”

“Ha!” Jack declared. “See, so I can’t-” He paused processed on what he just said. “Wait..that means…”

“That’s it,” Pitch said as he looked at his fingernails, “let it sink in.”

“The Goddess of Storms is my mother!”

“There we go!” Pitch said, as he gave a slow clap. “I was concerned it would take you all day.”

“No, no, no,” Jack said as he set the goblet down, and buried his face into his hands. “That makes no sense, that-”

“I confirmed it with her,” Pitch replied as he pulled up a chair. “You are a result of my daughter, and her mortal lover who died before you were born. According to her, she had left you in the care of the Priestess Josephine who placed you with your adoptive family.”

Jack’s mouth went dry. He had pondered who his birth parents were, but a Goddess? It was like something out of a legend. But this wasn’t a story, this was real life...and his Goddess mother had abandoned him.

“But why would she do that?” was the first question that came to his stunned mind. “She just didn’t want to bother with me?” 

Was it because she tired of Jack? Just became bored and deemed Jack was too troublesome. He recalled how much work it was to care for his sister when she was born, and he had heard stories of children being dropped off at orphanages for that very reason. If that was truly the reason, Jack was going to feel rather angry in a moment.

Pitch was silent, and he didn’t seem willing to look at Jack. Instead he stared into his lap. “No, she wanted you to have what she did not.”

Jack scoffed. He had a hard time picturing there was something a mortal family could provide that a Goddess couldn’t. He was still wagering Seraphina didn’t want to have to bother caring for a baby. “And what’s that?”

“An ordinary mortal life,” Pitch explained lifting his gaze. “Seraphina is half mortal herself, and seeing your father was mortal she deemed it more fair for you to be given that chance.”

Jack went silent. It wasn’t like he had hated his mortal life, he had loved his family dearly. Still, how could Jack be certain it was that reason alone, and did that mean she didn’t care at all about him? Or did she care just enough to place him in a safe home? 

“That was the only reason?” he asked.

“Truthfully, no,” Pitch said, “she also feared your life would be put in danger by the Monkey King. You are mostly mortal so you would make an easy target for him.”

“T-The Monkey King?” Jack asked, confused. “What does he want with me?”

“Revenge mostly,” Pitch simply stated like he was answering what time of day it was. “He’s been chasing after Seraphina for centuries, and when she took on one of his followers for a lover, he killed your father and wishes to do the same for you.”

Jack blinked. “Wait….so, I was almost killed because the Monkey King was angry he got rejected?!”

“That is correct,” Pitch explained, with a growl, “which is why I told the Furball to keep an eye on you.”

Jack froze. Wait, is that why Bunny had been acting so strangely regarding Pitch lately. “Bunny knew?”

Pitch snorted. “No, I was instructed by Seraphina to keep this a private matter, and not to tell anyone else or you. The Rabbit did suspect something was amiss with you being selected as a sacrifice, but that’s all he knew on the matter.”

“Oh, I see,” Jack said as he climbed out of the bed, ignoring the pain in his body. “So, even though it’s my life that’s in danger, I don’t get the right to know someone wants to kill me?!”

Pitch narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat. “You mother thought perhaps she could deal with it without you finding out-”

“And that worked out real swell didn’t it?!” Jack cried, raising his hands. He hadn’t been this angry since the Priest told him he was to become a sacrifice for Bunny. “On that note, if you know the Monkey King killed my dad, why is he still running around free?! Isn’t there a god prison he could go to!?”

“If it was a crime for a God or Goddess to kill a mortal there would only be a handful running the world,” Pitch remarked in a tight tone. 

Jack gave a dark glare. He knew what Pitch said was true, but that didn’t settle the anger inside. 

“You on the other hand are a child of a Goddess,” Pitch said as he pointed to Jack, “so yes, the Monkey King will be punished for attempting to kill you… once we can find him.”

“Terrific,” Jack grumbled as he ran a hand through his hair. He suddenly felt exhausted. Bad enough he had almost been killed, but now he found out his birth mother was a Goddess? He wished it was all a strange dream he could wake up from.

“Did you know?” he asked, quietly. “T-this whole time?”

Pitch went quiet. “No,” he said in a sincere tone. “I had no idea you existed until I met you in Aster’s Warren. I immediately could sense familiar magic in you, and I confirmed it when I confronted you in the garden.”

“That’s what you were doing?” Jack asked. “I just thought you were trying to be creepy.”

Pitch raised an eyebrow. “Normally, I would take that as an invitation to display how ‘creepy’ I can truly be, but seeing you are digesting on what you just learned, I’ll let you away with it this time.” He narrowed his eyes. “With that said, I should remind you that if it weren’t for me you would be in the Underworld by this point.”

Jack forgot about his anger, and chewed his bottom lip. Right, Pitch did do that didn’t he? “Yeah...um, thanks for that,” Jack said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “No clue what I would have done.”

“You would have done nothing, and become a corpse,” Pitch said, “although now that the truth is out perhaps we can provide you with proper skills to prevent that again.”

“Yeah, okay,” Jack replied, and he had a feeling Bunny would be fully agreeing with Pitch on that one. “But, no offense, don’t expect me to be calling you ‘Grandpa’ anytime soon.” Jack rubbed his arms. “It’s really bizarre to think of the God of Nightmares as my grandfather.”

“Noted. And it is equally as bizarre that such a scrawny mortal is my grandson,” Pitch replied.

“Hey, I’m not scrawny,” Jack protested.

“Please, I’ve seen kittens with more muscle than you,” Pitch replied, “just what on earth does that rabbit feed you?”

Jack rolled his eyes, and wondered if Bunny had found out yet what had happened.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“I’m goin’ ta kill that bloodly monkey,” Bunny declared, as he, Sandy and North walked through the tunnels. “I’m goin’ tear his limbs off, then stuff him in the ground and-”

“Bunny, calm down,” North said. “What matters most is that Jack is safe.” He frowned as he gripped his sword. “But rest assured, there shall be payback later.”

Sandy nodded in agreement as he punched a fist into his palm.

“Thanks,” Bunny replied, and looked to Sandy. “Did you know? About Jack being Seraphina’s son?”

Sandy’s fingers tapped his elbow, and created an image of an hour glass.

“So, ya only found out a few hours ago,” Bunny growled, and shook his head. “I’m assumin’ Pitch himself didn’t know when he met Jack, but that was weeks ago. If that blasted idiot knew why didn’t he tell me?!”

“Da,” North agreed as he placed a hand on Bunny’s shoulder. “He should have told you, but Bunny you must see his point of view. Would not surprise me if Seraphina wished to keep matter private. As a father, Pitch had to respect her wishes.”

Bunny’s narrowed. “I see yer point,” he replied, but then jabbed North’s chest with his finger. “But all that ‘respecting wishes’ doesn’t keep Jack safe if Hanu’s been tryin’ ta kill him.”

“That I also agree with,” North replied. “Understand Pitch’s reason, I never said you had to agree with it.”

Sandy created a sand image of a bell to announce they were there. The door that lead to Pitch’s realm sat at the edge of the tunnel. The door was black, even the knocker was black and almost blended into the wood.

Sandy was the first to approach as he floated up, and knocked on the door. A bang followed by a ghostly scream was heard that made Bunny twitched. “I’ll never understand how he thinks that’s funny,” he grumbled to North.

With an ear piercing creak, the door swung open revealing a tunnel of darkness only with dim lighted lanterns as the only source of light. Sandy entered, and beckoned for the other two to follow. Bunny sighed as he entered. “I can’t wait ta get Jack out of here, and back home,” he muttered.

“If he wants to,” North said as he entered. “Pitch is his grandfather...is possible he might offer Jack to stay with him.”

Bunny froze, and felt stupid for the thought never occurring to him. Jack barely knew Pitch, but would the kid want to stay with Pitch now he knew they were related? He wanted to outright say “No, course not,” but he wasn’t sure. Family blood was a binding thing and perhaps after missing his adoptive family, Jack might jump at the chance to get to know his birth family.

Bunny should be happy for the kid...so why did the thought of Jack suddenly leaving him make his heart ache a little?

Bunny continued to ponder these thoughts as the door firmly shut behind them, leaving the god trio alone in the dark tunnel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a talk with Pitch, and tries to keep Aster and Pitch from killing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the long wait, but here it is! Figure it would be a nice Easter treat. Enjoy!

“So,” Jack asked as he sat in the large, cushioned chair. “Where do we go from here?”

“That will be discussed once the Furball gets here,” Pitch said dryly with his arms folded in his lap.

Jack raised his head. “That ‘furball’ took me in and is currently my boss, so don’t call him that.” He could handle Pitch call Bunny ‘Rabbit’, that was what Bunny was, but ‘Furball’ just sounded it served no purpose except to be insulting.

Pitch’s eyes harden, flexing his fingers like he was calculating something. “I have been calling Aster ‘Furball’ for centuries, it’s hardly a habit I can stop now.” He gave a sigh, like he was tolerating a small child. “However, I will concede to not call him that in your presence. Will that suffice?”

Jack would have preferred if it was none at all, but he would have to take what he could get. Even if Pitch was his grandfather, he was still a god and him a mortal...well, mostly mortal considering learning who his birth mother was. 

“Fine,” he replied as leaned back and drummed his fingers on the armrest. There was a question he half wanted answered, and half not since it would mean having to confront it. “Where is my mot-Seraphina now?”

“Far as I know, she was looking for the Monkey King and attempting to learn on how he gained knowledge of your existence,” Pitch replied, calmly. “I don’t know where she is currently, she is suppose to come and find me once she knows.”

“Oh,” Jack replied, not sure if he should be relieved or not. He felt like he should be wanting to meet his birth mother, and yet he was fine with keeping her an unknown figure in his life, at least for now.

“With that said, I have a question for you,” Pitch said as he leaned forward in the chair. “Do you still want to live with Aster?” 

Jack raised an eyebrow, genuinely surprised by the question. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I?”

Pitch rested his head on his hand. “I am your Grandfather, therefore I have an obligation to offer you a place to stay here.” He waved his hand around the chamber. “I have more than enough room so you won’t be under my feet.”

“Gee, thanks,” Jack retorted not sure if he should feel insulted that Pitch was making it sound like Jack was some kind of cat to care for. “I appreciate the offer, but I prefer Bunny’s place.” He watched a trail of a shadow slither by his feet to offer Pitch a goblet of wine. He rubbed his arms, trying not to think how many shadows were in that place watching him. “Not to mention Bunny has more… light at his place.” 

Plus, frankly, he trusted Bunny. Even if Pitch was his grandfather, and saved his life, he barely knew the god except that he had a knack for giving you the creeps.

“Very well, although I can’t say I’m not shocked,” Pitch muttered. “Being raised by mortals, I suppose you would be stumbling around this place.”

“Sorry for having a mortal life,” Jack grumbled, sarcastically.

Pitch looked ready for a retort when a creak of a door was heard. “About time,” Pitch hissed as he rose from his chair.

Jack barely had time to ask before he saw three familiar figures step into the chamber. The young mortal jumped out of the chair, and waved. “Bunny!” he cried in greeting.

Bunny locked eyes with Jack, and didn’t wait for Sandy and North as he rushed to Jack and hugged him. “Ya, okay?” Bunny said as he checked Jack over. “Pitch said yer were alright, but-”

“A few sore muscles I’ll be feeling for the next few days,” Jack interjected, “but, I’m okay.”

“Yes,” Pitch replied as he rose. “No thanks to you, Aster.”

Bunny’s eyes narrowed, and turned to glare at Pitch. The tension in the air was so thick, North could have cut it with one of his swords. Jack fidgeted as the flash of anger shone in the Rabbit God’s eyes. He was certain he hadn’t seen Bunny this angry since the day he found Jack set to be a sacrifice. And his anger was targeted at the God of Nightmares who was famous for having a short temper. This couldn’t end well. Jack looked to North, and Sandy, pleading for one of them to calm the situation.

North sensed Jack’s nervousness, and coughed. “Well, Jack is safe, perhaps we should-”

“Ya should have bloody told me!” Bunny shouted, ignoring North as he stomped to Pitch. “He’s my assistant!”

“It was a family matter and he’s my grandson!” Pitch retorted. “What right did you have to know?! You’re only his employer!”

Bunny snaroled. “What right?! Ya dingo! He’s not just my assistant he’s my….my…..” he trailed off as his ears suddenly folded on the back of his head. “Uh...well, he’s my..”

Jack arched an eyebrow. What was Bunny trying to say? And, wait, was he blushing?

Sandy chose then to intervene before Jack could ponder Bunny’s odd gestures. He stepped right between Pitch, and Aster and pointed directly at Jack with a stern look. 

“Sandy, is right!” North declared as he joined his friend. “Does not matter who knew and who didn’t. What is important is that we all know and Jack is safe.”

“On the contrary,” Pitch said, “I believe it is important.” Pitch walked past North, and bared his teeth at Bunny. “I told you to keep a close eye on Jack. Regardless of what I kept to myself, that is what I told you to do.” He drew his face close into Bunny’s, their noses almost touching. “And the boy almost died as a result! How am I suppose to entrust the safety of my grandson to you when you can’t even walk him home.”

Bunny fidgeted under Pitch’s gaze, and his hands tightened into fist. However, Bunny gave a sigh. “Fine, alright, I should have kept an eye on him. From now on I won’t let him out of my-”

“Now, wait a minute here!” Jack yelled, feeling really tired of being talked about like he wasn’t there. He stomped protectively in front of Bunny, and glared at his grandfather with his arms folded over his chest. 

“First of all, how could Bunny have known to guard me from a killer monkey when you didn’t tell him anything?! Keeping an eye on me and guarding me aren’t the same thing! Second, even if he did know, what’s he suppose to do?! Lock me away in his Warren like one of his little plants?! I’m not going to hide for the rest of my life!”

Pitch’s eyes narrowed. “You seem to miss that the point of it is to keep you alive at all, which is difficult if you go running off by yourself.”

Jack snarled and folded his arms. “You already said I should find ways of protecting myself, and that’s what I’m going to do. I’m not going to spend the rest of my life hiding and feeling I need a bodyguard watching me. We ‘mere mortals’ have a knack of taking care of ourselves once we know what we’re up against!” Even if the Monkey King was a god, Jack refused to be caught off again. He wasn’t sure how yet, but he would find someway to fight a god. 

“There are plenty of stories mortals fighting against divine beings. It is trait in mortals I’ve always admired,” North said thoughtfully, and then ran his fingers through his beard. “Though not many live to tell tales.”

“Gee, thanks for the encouragement, North,” Jack said, darkly. “You’re really helping with that not all mortals live bit.” He turned his attention back to Pitch. “MY POINT is that I will find a way to protect myself, and I refuse to let you treat me like some damsel in distress.”

Pitch blinked at Jack and groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Honestly, you are indeed your mother’s son.”

Jack tilted his head. “Is that a good thing or bad thing?”

Sandy shrugged, and waved his hand from side to side. 

“Depends on how you look at it,” North translated.

“Right,” Jack muttered. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to learn on what exactly he had inherited from his mother. This whole ‘my mother is a demi goddess who is famous for wiping out forests when upset’ was still a bit hard to swallowed.

He turned back to Bunny as he tried to keep from feeling drained. “Can we go home now, please? I really need something bright and cheerful to look at after seeing nothing except shadows.”

Pitch gave a huff at the comment, but seemed unfazed by it. It wouldn’t astound Jack if Seraphina said something similar to him before.

On the other hand though, Bunny looked baffled by the question. “Ya still want to live with me?”

Jack frowned. “Well, yeah, why wouldn’t I?”

Bunny opened, but then shut his mouth as he ran a hand over his ears. “Never mind. Let’s go home, I’m in desperate need of tea.”

“Da, and I need to get home. Tooth will be getting worried,” North replied as he turned around to lead the way out and shot a grin to Jack. “And I think she be more than willing to give you swords lessons, Jack.” He laughed, folding his arms with pride. “She is one who taught me.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Jack replied. He started to following, but then remembered Pitch wouldn’t be coming with them and glance back. I should say something to the guy.

He cleared his throat, as he rubbed his neck, suddenly feeling awkward.

“So, uh…” Jack began, as he ran a hand through his hair. “I guess I’ll see you around.” What else was he suppose to say to the god he just learned was his grandfather?

“Yes, you shall,” Pitch replied, smoothly. “If anything else, I’ll be checking to ensure the Rabbit is keeping you alive.”

“I heard that!” Bunny shot back.

“And also,” Pitch continued, ignoring the comment. “....I’ll send you word once Seraphina is ready to meet with you.”

Jack blinked, and wanted to say ‘No, don’t bother’, but that would be a bit heartless. She was Pitch’s daughter, and Jack would probably eventually want to meet her...someday. “Sure,” he said softly as he waved and went to follow the others. “Later, um….Gramps.”

Pitch rolled his eyes. “I prefer ‘Grandfather’ thank you very much.”

Jack gave a small chuckle as he kept close to Bunny. Something told Jack the God of Nightmares didn’t mind it as much as he said he did.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Once they returned to the Warren, and both North and Sandy had gone home, Jack collapsed in a chair and slumped over the table. “I am so tired. I hope you don’t expect me to cook dinner tonight.”

“We got leftover squash soup ta heat up anyway,” Bunny said as he pulled up the chair. “But how are ya doin’?”

Jack sighed as he cracked open an eye. “I told you, I’m mostly fine. Just a bit sore-”

“Was talkin’ more emotionally,” Bunny said as he tapped Jack’s forehead. “Ya just learned Pitch is yer grandpa, and Seraphina is yer ma. Frankly, I have trouble wrappin’ my head around it.”

“Oh,” Jack said as he sat up. “Honestly, a lot of things? Anger, confusion, relief I know where I came from and now wishing I didn’t.” He shrugged. “Does that make sense?”

“Yeah,” Bunny said with a nod as pour a mug full of water and handed it to Jack. “With that said though...ya sure ya don’t want ta live with Pitch?”

Jack’s eyes narrowed as he sipped at the water. “Like I already said, no, I don’t. Why do you keep asking me that? Getting tired of me, Cottontail?”

“Course not!” Bunny instantly shot back. “I just thought since now ya know Pitch is family to ya, ya might prefer stayin’ with him.”

“Oh,” Jack nodded as he gave a sly smirk as he held out a hand. “So, you think I would rather live with the god who is famous for being dark and creepy, and sending people nightmares if they look at him funny.” He then held out the other hand. “Rather than the god who I at least know at most might growl at me if I put too much pepper in the soup.” Jack tapped his chin like he was in deep thought. “Gee, it’s such a hard decision between the two.”

Bunny chuckled as he poked Jack’s ribs. “Ya laugh, but I know how important family is.”

“Well, I consider you to be family,” Jack said, and then suddenly blushed. Wait, was that a smart thing to say to his ‘employer’. Maybe Bunny didn’t view that way. The Rabbit God currently looked a little dumbfounded at the words. “Well...uh,” Jack muttered. “I mean.”

Bunny gave a smirk as he reached over and ruffled Jack’s hair. “Naw, it’s alright, I understand.” Jack smiled back as he leaned into the gesture. Bunny’s hands were always so big and soft. There was an odd comfort in that.

Bunny rose out of the chair and proceed to heat up the stove. “I’ll reheat supper and then we’ll discuss how ya goin’ ta spend ya day off tomorrow.”

“Day off?” Jack asked as he sat backwards in the chair. “Bunny, I don’t need a-”

“Yeah, ya do,” Bunny insisted as he got the fire going. “Besides, once North tells Tooth, she’ll probably be droppin’ by for those sword lessons.” He glanced over his shoulder. “The sooner ya learn ta defend yerself the better.”

“Oh, right,” Jack grumbled. “I almost forgot I got an angry monkey who wants to kill me.” He gave a small shiver. He still meant in what he said earlier. Jack refused to spend the rest of his life hiding, however, there was a high chance he would live longer if he did.

His brain started to ponder on how exactly the Monkey God wanted to kill Jack, until Bunny tapping his shoulder awoke him back to reality. 

“We’ll find him,” Bunny said, firmly. “I promise ya, this will end with him caught and ya alive.”

“Thanks,” Jack whispered, as he squeezed Bunny’s hand. There might be danger ahead, but for the moment he was safe and he was grateful for that.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“So,” Seraphina whispered as she toyed with the tips of her hair. “Jack, knows.”

Pitch leaned forward in the chair, trying to read his daughter’s face, but was unable to decipher if she was disappointed or relieved. “It couldn’t be help,” he stated. “You knew he would find out eventually.”

Seraphina sighed as she leaned back in the chair. “Do, you have any wine, Father? I could use a drink.”

Pitch snapped his fingers, summoning a wisp of a shadow to bring a glass of wine to his daughter.

“Thank you,” she replied, taking a grateful mouthful.

Pitch summoned his own goblet of wine as he leaned back. “And what did you learn? Did you confront the priest?”

“Not yet,” Seraphina explained. “He’s been away to the capital. It seems the entire village, including the Village Head, had sent complaints about him, and the priest was summoned for a review. Several people have claimed he has taken donations to the temple for his own personal use, refused to attend to the sick, and denied the public access to the temple unless they gave an offering.” She gave a cryptic smile. “The Village Head especially doesn’t like him. It would appear, sacrificing Jack was the last straw for him.”

Pitched arched an eyebrow. “If the priest was so disliked, why on earth did they allow him to sacrifice Jack?”

“The Village Head was away at a meeting,” Seraphina explained, “and the villagers themselves were still recovering from the plague that struck last winter. Most of the residents didn’t even realized what had happened until a few days afterwards when they realized Jack was missing.”

Pitch scoffed. He had gained a sour opinion on that village for allowing such an act to occur. Yet, if his daughter’s claims were true, and they were equally as furious, then perhaps he would spare them from a month of nightmares.

“And you gained all this information while the priest has been away?” he asked, curiously.

“I did so by taking on the form of an old woman,” Seraphina replied, folding her hands into her lap. “It’s amazing what people will reveal to someone they think is old and feeble. The priest had been Josephine’s assistant for years, but when she died everyone was shock to hear she had chosen him as her successor. Those who knew her were certain she had other people in mind to be her heir.”

“But they were unable to question the claim?” Pitch asked.

“There was a letter written in her handwriting, but it was shaky,” Seraphina continued. “What’s very suspicious is she had been very ill before she died, and there had been days when the only one who saw her was the priest.”

“So, you believed he tricked her into writing it?” Pitch replied.

She gave a firm nod. “And I’m leading to the conclusion he killed her so he could gain her position,” she clicked her tongue as she snarled, “but I’ve yet to figure out how he find out about Jack’s origins.”

“I take it that is something you shall ask him directly when he returns?” Pitch asked, but he already knew the answer.

“Very,” Seraphina replied, giving the same smile she had inherited from her father. “And when I do you are welcome to join me father, as is Aster.”

“The Rabbit?” Pitch asked, nearly choking on his drink. “You think there is a need to involve him?”

“He is the one who save Jack and is keeping him safe,” Seraphina stated. “I owe it to him.” 

Pitch sighed. He would much preferred to keep it a family matter, but he had to respect his daughter’s decision. “Very well, but once that is done, are you going to see the boy for yourself?”

Seraphina went quiet, as she stared into her wine. “We shall see,” she replied. “That’s all I can promise for now.”

Pitch gave a nod as he took another sip of his own drink.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets some sword lessons, meanwhile Bunny and the others go get some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being way longer than I had intended, but hopefully it was worth the wait for you all. Thanks for everyone who reads this.

Jack grunted as he attacked Tooth with the wooden sword. Ha! He had her! Tooth dodged the attack effortlessly. Wait! Crud! No, he didn’t! He tried to spin around and block her sword, but it proved too late.

Tooth cried out, lunged and with ease knocked the sword out of Jack’s hands. The boy stumbled face first into the ground, and was greeted by the tip of Tooth’s wooden sword when he lifted his head.

“Better,” Tooth commented as she withdrew the sword, and offered him a hand. “You really are getting better.”

“It doesn’t feel like it,” Jack said as he took the hand and sighed. “I barely lasted ten minutes.”

“That is an improvement considering you only lasted a minute when you started this!” a voice called out.

Jack turned and glared at Nightlight and Katherine, who were watching from their seats under Bunny’s oak. “Gee, thanks a lot Nightlight. That makes me feel so much better!”

Katherine chuckled. “He’s not being mean, it really is an improvement.”

“Well, it won’t do me any good if all the Monkey King has to do is just wait ten minutes before he kills me,” Jack grumbled as he went to pick up the wooden sword.

“Yes, but that’s why we’re practicing,” Tooth said gently as she took a log and patted the spot next to her for Jack to join. “Let’s take a short break before we continue.”

Jack sighed, but nodded and took. He really was grateful to Tooth. As soon as North had informed her what had happened, Tooth had appeared the next day with wooden swords in hands to start on Jack’s sword lessons.

Even though he wasn’t sure how well of a student he would be, Jack took up Tooth’s offer and she had come everyday for sword lessons ever since. North did drop by as well to spar, but Jack did find Tooth was the better instructor. Nightlight and Katherine had also started to drop by, both wanting to ensure with their own eyes Jack was alright and offer encouragement. 

Jack was glad for the company considering how often Bunny was running around these days. It was late summer now, and it wouldn’t be long before fall began, and everyone had to prepare for the winter. He would be happy once things calmed down and Bunny was home more often. The Warren just wasn’t the same without him.

Jack took a swig from his canteen of water and wiped his lips. “I get that I’m improving,” he commented, “but it doesn’t feel like much progress when it wouldn’t take much for the Monkey King to kill me.”

Nightlight tapped his chin in thought as he looked Jack over. “You know, I have wondered, but maybe magic would be a better weapon for you.”

Jack leaned forward and blinked curiously. “Magic?”

“Well, you are Seraphina’s son,” Katherine commented as she fiddled with a stray leaf in her hand. “You probably have magic running through your blood you could tap into. Your white hair is certainly proof of that.”

Jack fingered his white bangs and chewed his lip. “Yeah, but if I do, it’s never shown itself.” He shrugged. “I mean, everyone in the village thought I had magic thanks to my white hair, but I was never able to cast any spells. And believe me, I tried.”

Jack recalled the time his father took him to the city, and he attempted the test to be accepted into the magician’s guild. They had him try several spells, yet nothing happened. In the end, the guild masters declared he had no talent. Jack wasn’t that saddened by the outcome. Having a high position job like being a sorcerer would have been nice, but it wasn’t high on his list of life goals.

Tooth nodded as she folded her hands into her lap. “Actually, you probably do have magic, but, in your case, since you’re part god it’s different for you. You are your own source of magic.”

Jack tilted his head confused. “Come again?”

“When mortals cast spells,” Katherine explained as she hugged her knees, “they always need a god or goddess to call upon to achieve it. However, a god or goddess can’t do that since they are the sources of magic themselves. It would be like a lake trying to tap into the waters of another lake half way across the world.” She gave a smirk. “Never mind it would be a bit awkward even if they were able to. Can you imagine Bunny calling upon magic that involve Pitch’s?”

Jack snickered as he pictured the tension from the situation. Bunny would probably cut off his arm before resorting to that. “Yeah, you have a point there.”

“It would be funny though,” Nightlight added with a smirk.

Jack chuckled, and then clapped his hands to get back on track. “Okay,” he said slowly as he started to piece it together. “So...you’re saying since I’m part god I have my own personal source of magic?”

“Exactly,” Tooth said, “but the magic to each god and goddess is vastly different from each other as fingerprints. Family members do carry similarities in their magic, but they’re still unique to each person in the end.”

“Right,” Jack said, recalling that was partly how Pitch realized he and Jack were related. “So...if I have magic, how do I access it?”

“That’s the tricky part,” Nightlight said. “It sort of comes on by instinct eventually, and it’s even more tricky if you’re a mortal that becomes a god.” He gave a snort and a laugh. “Believe me, I know from experience.”

Right, Jack forgot about that. According to legends, Nightlight was once a mortal until he was chosen by Ombric to guard his library and Katherine, and was eventually granted immortality. It did make Jack wonder though. Pitch made it clear Jack was mostly mortal and it probably meant he had the lifespan of one, but would Bunny or perhaps even one of the other divine beings eventually grant him the offer of immortality? Bunny had mentioned that was a common occurrence when a divine being took on a mortal personal personal assistant to work for them.

Jack pressed his lips together. He wasn’t sure if he would take the offer or not if the time came. On the one hand, giving up his mortality meant leaving a lot of his old life and his family behind. On the other hand, he was part god. Maybe he would adapt easily? There was a lot of good he could do as a god and help mortals like himself. Lastly, would it also mean a life with Bunny?

“Jack, are you listening?” Katherine scolded.

Jack shook his head to clear mind. “Sorry, what were you saying?”

“My point is,” Katherine replied, “there must be a way for you to access magic. It would be better defense for you.”

Tooth gave a thoughtful. “It’s something worth investigating, although it’s possible Seraphina has an idea. She is your mother.”

Jack chewed his bottom lip. “Yeah….I suppose she might.” He still wasn’t sure if he wanted to see her or not. Although, if she really did know a way for Jack to access his own source of magic, Jack might not have a choice.

“But, we won’t dwell on that for now,” Tooth replied as she rose and pulled Jack to his feet. “Let’s go a couple more rounds, but this time focus more on blocking me rather than striking me head on.”

Jack sighed as he picked up his sword. “My muscles are going to be sore by the end of all this.”

“Would you rather be sore or dead because you didn’t prepare?” Katherine asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Point,” Jack replied reluctantly as he went back to retake his stance.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Off in the distance, Bunny and North watched Jack held his wooden sword to block Tooth.

“He is getting better,” North commented.

“Yeah, but I would feel better if we knew where that oversize Monkey is hiding,” Bunny growled, protectively.

North nodded in agreement. “Monkey King is hunter so he is good at hiding.”

“Too good,” Bunny grumbled. They all had been actively looking for the Monkey God since he attempted his attack on Jack. Problem was, he knew fully well they would be looking for him, and had been constantly on the move. They would find a clue that led to his recent hideout, only to find it and discover he left it the day before. It frustrated Bunny to no end.

“We will find him and he will face justice,” North stated firmly with his arms folded. “Until then, we focus on keeping Jack safe.”  
“I should hope that is your priority.”

Both gods jumped as Pitch appeared from his spot behind the tree. Bunny rolled his eyes as he growled. “Honestly, would it kill ya ta not sneak up on people for once?”

“But then I wouldn’t get to see you jumped like an adorable little forest creature,” Pitch mocked as he tucked his hands behind his back. “Besides, it’s more fun.”

Bunny shook his head. Maybe Jack did inherit some of his ‘sense of fun’ from Pitch.

“If you are here, you must have news,” North replied and gestured to Jack as he dodged one of Tooth’s attacks. “Should we fetch Jack?”

“No, not now at least,” Pitch replied as he watched Jack in his lesson. “You may suggest to him he needs to strengthen his stance though.”

“Pitch, what did you find?” Bunny asked, impatiently. “Spit it out already.”

“It’s not so much what I discovered, but Seraphina learned,” Pitch explained. “She believes she has learned how the Priest of Jack’s village obtained his position, and it’s shady to say the least.”

North raised an eyebrow as he stroked his beard. “And I assume she’s thinking it has connection to how Monkey King learned of Jack’s linage?” 

“Correct,” Pitch replied, “he has been away in the capital, but we have confirmed he should be returning tonight.”

“I see where this is goin’,” Bunny replied as he folded his arms. “Seraphina’s goin’ ta interrogate him.”

Pitch sighed. “Yes, and I am here to fetch you to be present for it, Rabbit.”

Bunny blinked as he pointed to himself. “Me? Ya sure?” Pitch had made it clear from the beginning to keep it a private family matter as much as possible. He never expected them to invite him.

“Hardly my idea, I assure you,” Pitch replied dryly. “Seraphina insisted you should be there. She seems to feel indebted to you for saving, and caring for her son.”

Bunny nodded. Truthfully, he hadn’t sure how Seraphina would react upon learning Jack was working for him now. He had never hated Seraphina, however, they had arguments in the past. They weren’t exactly close friends, although they weren’t enemies either.  
“Still, should Jack not be there?” North asked, sounding confused. “This is about him?”

“We will tell him what we learn after, but it’s likely this priest will need ‘persuasion’ if he’s as foolish and stubborn from we’ve learned about him,” Pitch stated. “And we can all agree, Jack is currently a mortal and therefore may not be able to handle of the lengths we may have to go to.”

Bunny sighed. “I hate to say it, but Pitch has a point. If this yanker was stupid enough to make a deal with the Monkey King, he’s probably not goin’ admit willin’ it unless we force him.”

North nodded as he glanced back to Jack. “Da, I agree, but for his sake, I suggest you not harm the man unless you have no choice.”

“Agreed,” Bunny said with a nod. “I really don’t like threatening or hurting mortals unless there’s no other option.”

“You certain? I imagine we would get immediate results if he dangle him in front of a sea serpent-”

“Pitch,” Bunny and North warned in unison.

“Oh, very well,” Pitch answered with a sigh.

“If we don’t want Jack knowin’ about this yet, I’ll need an excuse,” Bunny answered, “otherwise Jack will be wondering why I’m not here tonight,” Bunny replied.

“Then you don’t tell him,” North replied, with nod. “Tooth and I will invite to our place. You know our girls have been wanting to meet him.”

“Are you certain that is wise?” Pitch asked, dryly. “Your girls can be rather...rowdy.”

“Bah! They are just full of spirit!” North said as he waved his hand.

“That is coming from the opinion of someone who never had to deal with their needless chatter,” Pitch commented.

North shot a glare and turned to the Rabbit God. “What say you, Bunny? You agree with me, da?”

Bunny folded his arms. “It will have to be Jack’s decision in the end. He’ll know somethin’ is up if we tell him ta go,” he gave a nod, “although I can’t see why he would refuse the offer.”

“Then is settled,” North declared as he patted both Bunny and Pitch on the back, and didn’t bother to hide the gleeful twinkle in his eye. “Come, let us go ask him now.”

Pitch sighed. “If you ask me, I’m not sure leaving my grandson alone with North and Tooth’s daughters is anymore safer than him being left unguarded in the woods.”

“Look on the brightside,” Bunny replied. “At least his girls won’t try to kill him.”

“Not intentionally at least,” Pitch commented.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“Huh,” Jack said as he surveyed the giant golden palace in front of him. It was located deep in the Northern forest, and was surrounded by several trees with a giant lake guarding the front. The sunlight that sneaked through the branches of the trees made the building seem to sparkle like a morning star. The palace towers had several open windows and roosts sticking out of them, which Jack imagined were used frequently by Tooth and her daughters.

“Got to admit, I thought it be bigger,” he said with a grin that only caused Tooth to lightly poke him in the shoulder.

“Very funny,” she said before flying up and calling out. “Phil! Could you lower the bridge please!”

A large, white fur covered head poke it’s head out of one of the lower windows. It spotted Jack and Tooth and grumbled in a language Jack didn’t understand. 

“North’s gone hunting for dinner tonight!” Tooth shouted back, clearly understanding what the creature had spoken. “and Jack here is our guest for tonight!”

The creature looked to Jack and gave a nod as it waved to them, and suddenly the drawbridge lowered itself over the lake.

“Thank you!” Tooth called as she started to led the way and the door automatically opened.

“Who was that?” Jack asked before stepping forward.

“Phil, one of the yeti that works for us,” Tooth explained as she took beckoned forward and smiled. “He may look tough, but he’s really a big softie. Come on, Jack.”

The young mortal did as he was asked, but ended up slowing his pace as he entered. North and Tooth’s home was much more elaborate than Bunny’s simple cottage. There was a mixture of wooden furniture with intricate carvings and golden sculptures scattered about. Bright coloured murals of flowers, and every bird known to humankind covered the walls from floor to ceiling. The floor itself was made out tiles with a pale blue that would have matched the sky.

Tooth grinned proudly as she stood in the doorway. “What do you think?”

“Wow,” Jack said as he spun around. “I don’t think I have words to describe this place.” He pointed to a wooden chair that held carvings of wolves. “Were these all offerings?”

“Actually, North made the wooden furniture,” Tooth replied as she sat in a wooden chair with bird carvings. “It’s a hobby of-”

“GET BACK HERE!” A sudden angry cry cut Tooth off. Seconds later, little elves with cookies in their mouths dashed into the room, and dove behind a large vase for safety. Before Jack could even ask, a winged girl flew in with a scowl. She looked very similar to Tooth except for the bright yellow feather that stuck out of her hair.

The girl huffed in annoyance as she locked eyes with Tooth. “Mom! The elves are stealing cookies again! Can’t we banned them from the kitchen?! PLEASE!”

The two elves duck their heads out, wiped the crumbs off their faces and shook their heads.

Tooth laughed as she glanced to the girl with a smile. “Now, Sweetheart, the elves need to eat too.”

“But I just made them,” the girl growled, as her wings fluttered angrily. “I was going to show Phil I finally got his recipe right-” Her head turned and she paused as she seem to take notice of Jack. “Um...who are you?” she asked, her wings suddenly going flat against her back and blushed.

“Beth,” Tooth said with a chuckle. “This is Jack, Bunny’s new assistant,” she then looked to Jack. “Jack, this is our youngest daughter, Beth, but we tend to call her Baby Tooth.”

Beth sighed. “Honestly, couldn’t you and dad picked a more mature nickname for me?” she grumbled and flew over to Jack curiously. “So, you’re the mortal I’ve been hearing about?”

“Um….I think so?” Jack wasn’t sure how many mortals tended to come up in conversation.

Baby Tooth narrowed her eyes as she looked Jack over. “Wow, your teeth are so white?!” She gave an excited gasp. “Oh, boy, my sisters are going to flip when they see you! We NEVER get to see mortals as cute as you up close!” 

Jack blushed as he found himself being tugged out of the chair.

“Come on!” Baby Tooth insisted. “You should meet my sisters! I think they’re over by the pond!”

“Now, Baby Tooth,” Tooth warned. “Don’t overwhelm him.”

“It’s okay,” Jack replied as he let his arm continued to be tugged. “I don’t mind.”

Baby Tooth grinned. “Oh, good! And lucky thing for you, only about half of my sisters are here.”

“And how many is that?” Jack asked as he was lead out of the room.

“About 12,” Baby Tooth replied with a grin.

“Only 12?!” Jack cried as he gave a helpless look to Tooth. 

The goddess merely laughed and waved, leaving Jack to wonder just what on earth he had gotten himself into.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

The priest was exhausted. It had been a long, draining journey home both physically and mentally. There was much he had to consider in order to be able to get out of this mess. He knew the villagers were suspicious of him taking money out of the temple for himself, but he had paid that no mind. He was the priest of their village, and therefore he should be treated as such. Just because the old priestess tended to use the temple money to assist the village itself didn’t mean he was obligated to. He was the temple itself, and therefore the money was still being put to good use.

However, the priest knew he would be crossing the line when he spent almost all of the temple’s donations to purchase those five golden goblets for his offer to the Monkey King to receive his forgiveness. Yet, that was exactly why when his assistants noticed the missing money, he had placed the blame on it being misplaced or stolen, but it wasn’t a good enough excuse for the Village Head. 

Granted, the man made his dislike of the priest publically known ever since he learned of his attempt of sacrificing Jack. The priest never thought the man had been so attached to the boy, and he had been looking for an excuse to report him to the Head Priest in the capital. It was so frustrating. The man kept poking, and insisting they find the money like it was his new mission from the Gods.

The priest had the goblets all ready for his trip to the city to make his offering, but what happens? Just as the Village Head and his men came by to question why he was making a trip so suddenly, apparently a chance to meditate wasn’t a good enough answer, his maid appeared asking if he wished for the goblets to be cleaned before she packed them. To this day, he swore she did it on purpose. She had been rather resentful since he lowered her pay.

That set his horrible ordeal in motion. The Village Head seized the cups and ordered the priest not to leave until further notice. In less than a week, the priest was ordered to come to see the Head Priest in the city for questioning. The priest’s head was still ringing from the lecture the Head Priest gave him. He showed him the list of complaints the village had been gathering about him, they were such ungrateful simpletons, and stated the purchasing the golden goblets was the last straw. He made it clear he would have exactly three months to clean up his act or he would be kicked out of the temple and ripped of his title.

The priest wanted to argue back that yes he hadn’t been keeping up with all of this duties, but he had a valid reason for the goblets. What choice did he have? Let the Monkey King follow through with his threat of striking him down with another plague? He be poor as dirt if he tapped into his own funds. The priest had no choice, but to take the money out of the temple. It was for the good of the temple! What good was a sick, or worse yet, dead priest to them?! Except, he couldn’t tell the Head Priest all of this. He severely doubted he would understand his circumstances, even if the boy in question was hardly a normal boy. 

Worst of all, the Head Priest had been a close friend of the old woman. He couldn’t risk the Head Priest suspecting he had something to do with the her death. Nevermind being stripped of his title, he’d be thrown in prison for sure.

Thus, now the priest had no choice, but return to his village and do his best to ‘suck up’ to the villagers in hopes they would report he had improved. The priest grumbled as he poured himself a glass of wine to calm his nerves, and slumped in his chair. “I’m starting to wish I had never taken over this position,” he grumbled. “I should have gone back to to the city when the old woman died.”

“Pity you can’t go back and change the past.”

The priest jumped out of his chair. Who had said that?! He whirled around, ready to grab his staff for a weapon, but paused. A cloaked figure, leaning on a cane was standing in the middle of the room.

The figure chuckled and spoke with a female voice. “No need to be so nervous, dear priest. I only wish to talk.”

The priest scowled. “I don’t talk to intruders in my homes, especially strangers. Who are you?!”

The woman straightened her back. “I’m merely someone passing by that needs to speak with you.”

“Well, I don’t care,” the priest snapped as he marched to the door and opened it. “Leave at once!”

“Or what?” the woman asked as she stepped forward leaning on her cane. “You’ll fetch the lawmen to force me to leave?” She shook her head. “I don’t think that is wise, or these old lips will let certain secrets slip.”

The priest froze, letting the door slip from his fingers and shut firmly. “What kind of secrets, old woman?”

“I know many things,” the woman continued like she had no care in the world. “How you poisoned old Josephine to take over her position, and how you offered up the boy, Jack, for your goals.”

The priest steadied himself and gripped the staff tightly as he approached. “And what reason would I have to do?”

“I imagine you made a deal with the Monkey King,” the old woman replied.

The priest flinched. There was no way this old crone couldn’t leave here alive, it was too big of a risk, and he had come too far. “I don’t know what gave you such crazy ideas,” he replied, lifting his staff up. One swift hit to the head ought to do her in. “But I’m afraid you’ll be taking this to your grave.”

“No,” the woman said quietly as she raised her hand. “I don’t think so.” A fierce gust of wind flew out of her hand, slamming the priest against the wall. In his stupor, the staff dropped from his hand and he stared amazed as the wind continue to blow. Papers were caught in the whirlwind, as precious heirlooms and artifacts were tossed to the floor. He barely could hear several of them shatter over the wind roaring around him.

“W-what in the Gods’ name are you?!” he cried out.

The woman dropped her hand causing the wind to die instantly as a result. “More as in what ‘Goddess’,” she spat as she suddenly grew taller and tossed away her cloak. A beautiful woman, with flowing black hair stood before him. She wore a dress that was green as the forest’s leaves and was embroidered with star dust gold. An iron breastplate and vambraces, engraved with symbols of lightning bolts and clouds covered her upper body, making her seemed ready for battle. The priest grew nervous as he spotted a rapier hanging from her hip, especially since the woman stared at him like he was a bug that needed to be stepped on.

“W-who are you?” the priest asked as he crawled to his knees, ready to beg for his life.

“Someone you should have thought twice before angering,” she said in a brisk tone. She raised a finger and thunder could be heard crackling outside. “I am currently debating if I should drown you in a rain storm or simply have lightening strike you until nothing remains of you, but ash.”

The priest stared wide eyed. “You’re a goddess?”

“Wasn’t it obvious?” the woman spat as she folded her arms. “But I am part Goddess, so take a guess priest.” She sneered at him. “You’re so smart, which Goddess am I?”

The priest shook. Goddess….Goddess….which Goddess could be so angry with him? Wait, part Goddess?! He paled and swallowed hard. “Seraphina, the Goddess of Storms.”

“Oh,” Seraphina replied as she gave a slow clap. “It appears you do have a functional brain.”

Instantly, the priest collapsed to his knees. He bowed his head, his forehead brushing against the floor, as he groveled. “Please, forgive me for not recognizing you-”

“That is the least of your crimes,” Seraphina snapped as she stepped forward. “Give me a good reason why I shouldn’t smite you right now?”

“W-well, I-” He was cut off as suddenly vines sprouted from the ground and rapidly wrapped around his body. Within seconds, he found himself tied up and dropped to the floor. He struggled as helplessly as a tied pig as the demi-goddess looked at him with a bored expression.

“Really, Bunny, did you have to cut my fun so short?” she called out.

Suddenly, a hole appeared from the ground. The priest’s jaw dropped as a giant rabbit climbed out. “I didn’t see the point,” the creature retorted and glared at the priest. “It’s not like you’re actually going to kill him before we get information out of him.”

“B-Bunnymund,” the priest stammered. ”Please, help me! You liked the boy as a sacrifice didn’t you?” It was clear he would get no protection from Seraphina, but there was a slim chance the Rabbit God might

“Oh, stop your inconsistent babbling,” a voice bellowed. “Even the Rabbit isn’t soft hearted enough to take pity on you.”

The priest would have cried out, but a wisp of shadow wrapped around his mouth and gagged him from speaking. From the dark shadows of the room, a figure of a man took form.  
The priest’s eyes widened as the man revealed to be a tall man, with grey skin and black hair. It was Pitch, the God of Nightmares, one of the most ancient of the Gods and the most ill tempered.

Pitch eyed the priest and scoffed as he looked over to the other divine beings in the room. “I still say dangling him over a volcano would get this done faster.”

The priest gulped, and tried to wiggled free of the vines. However, Seraphina’s icy glare froze him to the spot.

“We’re doing this my way, Father,” Seraphina said as she grasp the handle of her sword. “So, if you would please, release the gag on him.”

Pitch sighed, but snapped his fingers.

The piece of shadow vanished and the priest found himself gasping for air. “T-Thank you.”

“We didn’t do that fer yer gratitude,” Bunnymund growled.

“He is correct,” Seraphina said as she kneeled to stare the man directly in his face. “I want answers, honest answers, and you should be warned that all three of us are quite good of telling if someone is lying to us.”

“In other words, if you fear pain, and I know you do,” Pitch added. “You shall be smart and tell the truth. Understood?”

The priest nodded slowly, but inside he wanted to scream. This was bad! They were no doubt here because of the deal he had with the Monkey King. Once they knew for certain, they would have his head!

“Why did you poison Josephine?” Seraphina asked.

The priest cleared his throat. He was going to have to keep a steady tone of voice if he wanted any chance of getting them to believe him. “I didn’t, she was sick and dying. It had nothing to do with me.”

Bunnymund sighed. “Wrong answer, Mate.” 

He thumped his foot and instantly the vines tightened around the priest. He hissed in pain as the vines squeezed him. He could feel his ribs begging to break. 

“Speak the truth if you wish to not be snapped like a twig,” Pitch retorted.

“Alright! Alright! I poisoned her!” the priest shouted and the vines loosened promptly. The priest panted as he struggled to raise his head. “But she was dying, she was old and sick, it was only a matter of time. I only sped up the process.” He raised his head. “She was in pain, I only wished to put her out of her misery.” Play the sympathetic card. That had to work.

“Oh, I’m sure,” Pitch said as he drew closer and looked tempted to stab him in the heart. “And you wishing to take over her position, had nothing to do with it?” 

The priest stiffened as he raised his heir. “I’ve worked as her assistant for a couple of years now. It was only a logical choice-” 

“Hold a tic,” Bunnymund suddenly said as he sniffed the air. The priest sweated as the Rabbit God moved around and made a beeline towards the shelf. He reached for a small clay pot, and lifted the lid to sniff inside. Bunnymund’s nose wrinkled and he hastily slammed the lid shut. “Thought that’s what I was smelling,” he shot a glare at the priest as he approached.

The priest gulped as the Rabbit God drew close. “Mind telling us what yer doin’ with ground up angel’s trumpet, also known as datura?”

“A well known poison as I recall,” Seraphina remarked as she stood on the other side of the priest. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but it also greatly affects the mind to the point to causes the victim to hallucinate.”

“And thus, make it easy to manipulate them into declaring you as their heir,” Pitch added, darkly with his arms folded behind his back. “Do you deny this?”

The priest froze, wishing he could hit himself for forgetting to get rid of that poison. He tried to keep a stoick expression on his face. “I...had thought it would be good medicine for her-” Suddenly, the vines tightened around his throat. “Alright, alright, I tricked her into writing the letter when I poisoned her with datura!” 

The vines loosened and the priest could only slump as his lungs took in a lungful of air. If they kept this up, his brain was going to die from lack of oxygen. “She was dying anyway,” the priest tried to argue with logic. “Why does it matter to you if she died earlier than expected?”

“She was a good friend of mine,” Seraphina growled, “but that besides the point.” She brought out her sword. “What I want to know is how you found out about Jack.”

“J-Jack?” the priest stammered.

“My son, who you offered up to be a sacrifice,” Seraphina snapped and held her sword up at his throat. “Don’t deny it was merely a coincidence you chose him specifically.” He felt the blade dig into his skin. “Tell me me now, priest, and I may be willing to spare your life.”

The priest licked his lips. Lies wouldn’t help him now. The only thing he could do now was beg. “The Priestess told me,” he stammered, “while under the effects of the poison. She was believing it was over 20 years ago and she had to find a good home for the baby named, Jack.” He took a breathe as he felt the sword slightly pull away from his neck. “I did not pay much mind to it at first, until she rambled on how he was the son of the demi-goddess, Seraphina, and it was vital to keep that a secret.”

“And why do you think that was, Mate?” Bunnymund growled.

The priest gulped and tried to give a confused shrug. “I-I have no idea-” The sword dug back into his neck the same moment the vines tightened. “To keep him safe from the Monkey King! Because she feared he would kill the boy.”

Seraphina gave him a feral scowl. “And thus, you decided to make a deal with the Monkey King after finding this out?”

The priest lowered his head. “Yes,” he said quietly.

“And what were you hoping to gain from it?” Pitch asked, cooly. “I doubt you did it out of loyalty.” 

“F-for immortality,” the priest stammered. “I thought he would grant me immortality, and he was willing, but the boy had to die first.”

“And you were going to do that by offering him ta me?” Bunnymund asked in confusion.

“No,” the priest replied. “The Monkey King’s first plan was to have the boy pass away naturally from a plague since he knew it would raise suspicion if he killed him directly and risk being spotted. He gave me a pot that contained a plague he’d been holding on to for a ‘special day’ and told me to release it.”

Bunnymund’s eyes hardened and looked tempted to strangle the mortal’s neck. “Ya killed all of those innocent people, just so ya could kill one boy?”

“I didn’t think so many people would die, only a handful,” the priest argue. “But the Monkey King had underestimated Jack’s stamina so he lived, and blamed it on me. Thus, he said if I wished to keep the deal, I had to take matters into my own hands.”

“And you did so by offering him to the rabbit?” Pitch asked as he raised an eyebrow.

“B-but he’s suppose to take virgins and kill them when they’re-” A vine gagged him from speaking anymore as Bunnymund massaged his forehead.

“Pitch, I am so going to get you back for those stupid rumors,” he growled and shot him a dark look.

“You can try, but I highly doubt you’re capable of it,” Pitch sneered.

“Gentlemen, please,” Seraphina said as she returned her gaze to the priest. “So, I’m assuming the Monkey King did not grant your wish?”

The vine released the priest’s mouth. “No,” the priest replied, mournfully. “No, he did not. So, I gained nothing from all of this.” He hoped on the slim chance the divine beings before him would consider that enough punishment, but it was unlikely.

“Do you know where he is now?” Seraphina asked.

The priest shook his head. “No, I have not spoken to him since I informed him of giving Jack to Bunnymund.” He cleared his throat. “A-although, from my talks I had with him before, he seemed to be communicating with me from a forest.”

Pitch scoffed. “Oh, that’s helpful since there are only a few thousand forests on this side of the planet alone.”

Bunnymund ignored the comment and continued to stare at the priest. “That is really all you know?”

The vines tightened their grip. “Yes! Yes! I swear!” he cried out. He feared the vines would continued their hold, but they slacked as Bunnymund sighed.

“Looks like that’s all the information we can get out of him,” he said as he rose and offered the demi-goddess a hand.

“I concur,” Seraphina said as she took it, “and as I promised, I will not kill you, priest.”

The vines dropped away and the priest was able to move again for him to drop to his knees. “Thank you, thank you,” he groveled as he bowed his head. “I swear I will forever-”

“That does not mean you will escape punishment,” Pitch interjected as he glanced to Seraphina. “At least, I hope that is your decision, Daughter.”

She smirked. “You raised me with more common sense than that, Father.”

She raised a finger at him. “Priest, you have made a living out of lying, and thus that will be your punishment.” Her hair crackled with magic as her eyes glowed. “From now on, when you lie snakes will drop out of your mouth to reveal the creature you truly are.”

“No! No!” the priest cried as he turned to run to the door. “Please, have mercy on me!”

It was too late. Magic shot from Seraphina and struck the priest in the back. He collapsed to the floor, his body twitching as it absorbed the magic. Seraphina’s hair and eyes returned to normal, as the priest crawled to his knees.

“Please,” he begged, his throat now raw and sore. “I don’t deserve this-” A cough overcame him. He found himself gagging and coughing until to his horror a snake dropped from his mouth. The priest clamped his hands over his mouth as the snake slithered into the corner of the room.

“A rather light sentence if ya ask me,” Bunnymund mocked as he patted the man’s shoulder. “But look on the bright side, Mate. Ya just always have ta tell the truth and no snakes come.”

“B-but I can’t do that,” he said, fearful more snakes were going to pop out. “I have to see the Head Priest for another inquiry in a month.”

“Oh, Dear,” Seraphina said, mockingly. “Then I suppose your choices are to either tell the whole truth of you killing Josephine, or let them see the snakes drop from your mouth and assume you’re a demon.”

“Either way, it’s hardly our concern,” Pitch added dryly as he started to sink back into his shadows. “If we’re done here, I suggest we make our leave.”

“Same here,” Bunnymund said as Seraphina nodded. “I’ve had enough for one day.”

The Rabbit God stomped his food and vanished into a hole as The God of Nightmares sunk into his shadows.

Seraphina taunted at the priest. “Oh, and one more thing, Dear Priest.” She stomped hard onto the priest’s hand, causing him to give a painful cry. “That was for Josephine, and this,” she stomped into his other hand, “ was for Jack’s mortal family. I had liked them too!” Seraphina dug her heel in and let it linger. The priest whimpered until she finally decided to free him.

Seraphina snapped her fingers and suddenly vanished with the sound of thunder, leaving the priest to moan and rub his sore hands. The priest stared dumbfounded and slumped against the wall, pondering if being killed would have been a kinder gesture.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets to spend some time with North's family, and someone else he didn't expect to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since this has been update, but this is what happens when one has a new baby. For those wondering, baby and I are doing well and hopefully it won't take as long for the next chapter. Enjoy all!

“Wow, Jack! You’re amazing swimmer! Let’s race again!”

“Baby Tooth! You two have gone twice already! It’s my turn to race him!”

“No! We agreed we would play air tag after this!”

“How can we do that when Jack can’t fly?!”

“I want to brush Jack’s hair and put ribbons in it!”

North looked very close to burst out with laughter as Jack gave him a pleading look.

I’m glad someone is amused, Jack thought as he let the cool water of the pond wash over his shoulders. 

The young mortal was currently feeling helpless as a baby bird as Baby Tooth and her sisters happily swarmed around him from all sides. Pitch had warned him how ‘energetic’ the girls were and he was starting to believe he should have taken the threat more seriously. 

Well, at least Baby Tooth acted as a sort of bodyguard. Although, with the way she had her arms protectively wrapped around Jack’s neck, he was slightly concerned she was tempted to fly off with him. 

“Girls!” North called out, waving a hand and gave a laugh. “Give Jack room to breathe!” He gestured behind him as Phil and the other yeti had finished laying out their dinner on the table. “Besides, dinner is ready.”

“Um...eating would be nice,” Jack replied with a laugh. 

Baby Tooth gave a pout, but released her mortal hostage and let her sisters assist Jack out of the pond. One of yeti handed Jack a towel as he also held a bright silk red robe.

“Thanks,” Jack said as he accepted the towel to dry his hair and body. He glanced up to the table and briefly paused in drying his arms. Jack figured dinner at North and Tooth’s would be large, especially with the amount of daughters they had, but this was vast. 

There were dozen of bowls filled with fresh fruit, both sliced and whole, along with baskets of fresh bread. The smell of the roasted pork near North’s end of the table made Jack’s mouth water, and that wasn’t accounting for the spiced smell of a few dishes Jack didn’t recognize that were beckoning his nose towards. Perhaps they were the curry dishes Baby Tooth had insisted he should try earlier when they were playing water tag earlier. 

Add in the bottles of wine the yetis were pouring into gold goblets, and Jack suddenly felt extremely underdressed in the pair of shorts Tooth had lent him to swim in the pond. 

“I’ll just go to change back into my clothes,” he said quickly. Although, he wondered if his regular clothes would appropriative enough. 

“Bah! You are fine in robe,” North insisted and patted the pillow next to him. “Fill belly, then change after if you want. We are not strict on dress code here.”

“At least for family,” Tooth corrected and offered Jack a motherly smile. “It’s fine though. We insist.”

Baby Tooth and her sisters gave an encouraging smiles, which caused Jack to laugh and surrender. 

“Alright, you win,” he announced and took the robe from Phil. 

It was as red as one of the apples that sat in the bowls, and his arms practically glided against the smooth silk as he slipped his arms through. He would have liked a chance to examine the golden embroidery of the bird that was sewn in the back of it, but he would have to save that for later since his hosts were waiting for him. 

He sat next to North and intended to reach for a plate, but found one of the older girls handing him a heaping pile of food. 

“Here, I put a lot of meat on it,” she said with a grin. “Father’s always worrying you’re not eating enough at Bunny’s place.”

“Um..thanks,” Jack said as he took the plate. “With that said, for the record, Bunny does try to ensure I’m able to eat some meat when available.” 

Bunny did have a habit of needing to fatten Jack up a bit. If the Rabbit God had his way, Jack was certain he would be eating six times a day.

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Tooth said as she spooned some curry onto her plate and nibbled on an orange. “Bunny tends to pay more attention to others health than his own.” 

She tapped her chin. “On that note, it’s always a good idea to keep an eye on him during the winter months. Since he’s doesn’t get as many prayers, he tries to keep himself busy with his garden and I know personally he can work for days straight without realizing it.”

“It’s true,” Baby Tooth said as she stole the pillow next to Jack and gave him a goblet of wine with a fruity scent to it. “One time Sandy went to visit and had to force him to go to bed because he had been up a week straight.”

Jack sipped the wine and sighed. He wished he could be more shocked, but having seen the messy state of Bunny’s house before he moved in, he could believe it. Bunny would be the type to engrossed himself in something and forget simple things like eating, and sleeping.

“I’ll put that on my lists of ‘Bunny Quirks’ to watch out for,” Jack replied with a smirk. “It’s been steadily growing.”

North laughed warmly and patted Jack on the shoulder causing the young mortal to relax. North reminded him a little bit of his father. He had missed the liveness of family dinners with everyone joking and laughing around him. It was nice to be part of it again.

Jack then started to dig into his meal and savoured the taste of the pork. It contain a nice spicy tang to it. He would have to asked the yetis on exactly what herbs they used to make it. Bunny probably had them growing somewhere in his massive garden.

Baby Tooth remained in her seat as she took some grapes and slices of pineapple. “Jack,” Baby Tooth asked slyly as she popped a grape into her mouth. “I’ve been wondering. Are you courting anyone?”

The young mortal coughed, and would have choked if North hadn’t slapped his back. 

“Here,” North said as he offered a goblet of water. “Drink this to wash down.”

“T-thanks,” Jack said as he gratefully drank the mouthful.

“Well, are you?” Baby Tooth said curiously. “I can’t see why you wouldn’t be. You’re such a cute mortal-”

“Baby Tooth, that’s far too personal of a question to be asking,” Tooth scolded.

Jack noticed the other girls gave disappointed frowns at the scolding. Had they ALL been wondering the same thing? 

“She is right,” North said with a firm nod. “Besides, Bunny has dibs on Jack.”

“Oh, really?!” the girls exclaimed in delighted unison like they were a choir.

“North!” Tooth cried and then pinched the bridge of her nose. “Honestly, you’re as bad as the girls.”

Jack kept his gaze downward as his entire face turned bright red. “What makes you think Bunny’s interested in me?”

“I know because I feel it in belly,” North said as he patted his stomach. “And I’ve seen way Bunny looks at you when he thinks no one is looking. You are becoming quite dear to him.”

Jack gave a soft smile. “It’s a nice thought, but...I rather not assume anything unless Bunny says otherwise.” He had a good friendship with Bunny, and Jack didn’t want to risk ruining it if it turned out Bunny didn’t feel the same way. 

It was funny though. Never in his whole life did he ever imagine he would be considering courting a God, although he never thought his birth mother was a demi-goddess either.

“That’s quite understandable,” Tooth said with a gentle pat on the shoulder. “Whatever happens, you just go with whatever you’re comfortable with and that’s nobody else’s business.” 

She shot a glare at both her husband and daughters. “Right, everyone?”

The girls chittered as they nodded at the same time North waved a hand. “Fine, fine, but mark my words,” he pointed a spoon in Jack’s direction. “You and Bunny are meant to be. I am not wrong.”

“Yes, Dear,” Tooth said as she barely tossed him a glance.

Jack nibbled at his plate. He felt unsure what to say next, but thankfully a yeti appeared and mumbled something into North’s ear.

The God blinked looking a bit stunned. “Back already?” North asked. “That was fast.” 

“Who is?” Tooth asked.

“Bunny is back,” North said as he rose. “Along with Pitch.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Hold it, Bunny was with Pitch?” Bunny had said he had to go on an errand that night, but he hadn’t said anything of Pitch going with him.

“It is mystery,” North said rather too hastily as he patted Jack’s shoulders. “Come, let us go greet them.”

Jack stiffened and felt like they were dodging his question. However, he decided to leave it for now as he stood and followed. They found Bunny and Pitch standing in the hallway as they seemed to be talking to one of the yeti.

Pitch was the first to spot them and tapped Bunny’s shoulder to grab his attention. 

“Oi, Jack!” Bunny greeted with a wave. “Hope North and Tooth’s girls weren’t too hard on ya.”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle,” Jack said with a shrug as he crossed his arms over his chest. “But what exactly were you doing that involved Pitch?”

“Business,” Pitch stated firmly, “and I believe that’s the least of your concerns at the moment.”

“What do you mean?” North asked, concerned. “Did something happen?”

Bunny suddenly looked tense. “Thing is, I wasn’t just with Pitch.”

Jack blinked in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Pitch straightened his posture and held a tight frown. “Seraphina is here as well. She’s waiting for Jack in the next room.”

Jack’s whole body froze. His birth mother? She was here?

“You got her to come?” North asked in astonishment.

“It wasn’t a small task,” Pitch explained as he straightened his robe, “but she has agreed to have a small visit with you, Boy.”

Jack swallowed. I don’t know wether to be happy or full of dread, he thought.

Bunny placed a hand on mortal’s shoulder. “I know you weren’t sure if ya wanted ta see her,” the Rabbit God replied, “but it took a lot convincin’ to get her ta come here.”

“The Rabbit is correct,” Pitch confirmed. “If you don’t speak with her now, it will most likely be a long time before you can.” He tucked his hands behind his back. “As her father, I can honestly say she can be hard to catch as the wind at times.”

Jack chewed his bottom lip. Did he really want to talk to her? He wasn’t sure. Although, whether or not Jack was ready to speak to her, if he didn’t do it now it might be a long time before he got another chance.

He answered with a nod. “Alright, where is she?”

“In the next room over,” Bunny replied as he pointed and looked to North. “Hope that was alright, Mate.”

“Da, is fine,” North replied. “I would have offered anyway.” He turned to Jack and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Take all time you need.”

“Thanks,” Jack replied as he rubbed his arms. “Um...I’ll just go change back into my proper clothes first.”

The group gave a nod as Jack headed back to change as he tried to block out the nervous thoughts lingering in his head.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack straightened his tunic before reaching for the doorknob. 

This is it, he thought. No, turning back. 

He took a deep breath and hoped his adoptive parents were wishing him luck in the afterlife.

Jack turned the knob, and the door creaked opened as he entered. It was a slightly more simple room when compared to the others he had seen in Tooth and North’s home. Judging by the several books shelves around the wall, Jack assumed it was some kind of study or library. In the centre, sat a low wooden table with large plush cushions placed around it.

Sitting directly in the middle was a woman long flowing black hair who currently held her back to him. 

“Hello,” she quietly greeted as she turned around to see him. Seraphina offered a half smile as she smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress. “It’s...good to see you, Jack.”

Jack was taken aback by her face. She looked so young. Admittedly whenever he thought of his birth mother, he had pictured someone older. 

She’s a demi-goddess though, Jack reminded himself. That whole immortality probably keeps them younger for a lot longer.

“Hi...Mother,” he said and swallowed before taking a seat across from her. They sat in silence for several moments, feeling as if both of them feared they would say something wrong.

Jack started to fiddle with his fingers, and suddenly stopped when he saw Seraphina was doing the exact same thing. His mother locked eyes with him and finally gave a sigh.

“Well, someone has to start talking,” she said and leaned forward on the table. “What would you like to know?”  
Jack chewed his bottom lip, and decided to say the first question that had been plaguing him. “Why did you give me up? Did you just not want me?”

Seraphina looked taken aback, but then her shoulders relaxed and ran a hand through her hair. 

“Direct to the point aren’t you, but I suppose that just proves you’re my son.” She frowned. “Although, I thought my father explained it to you.”

“He did, but I rather hear it directly from you,” Jack replied as he narrowed his eyes. “I’ve been wondering ever since I was a kid and found out you were a demi-goddess.”

“Fair point,” she said and drummed her fingers on the table. “Truthfully, I wanted to keep you, but I felt you would be in danger with me and you were mostly mortal.” 

“Hence why you left me with the priestess?” Jack asked.

Seraphina nodded. “I had known her since she was a girl. She was one of the few mortals I knew would die before she betrayed anyone.” Her eyes softened as she folded her hands on the table. “Believe me, leaving you was the hardest thing I ever had to do, especially because you remind me so much of your father.”

Jack paused at that. He had always wondered on who he took after. “What was he like?”

“Funny, the only man who could make me laugh intentionally,” Seraphina explained. “Also very brave and kind. I think the only reason he became one of the Monkey King’s follower was due to family tradition.”

It’s not a tradition I plan to follow up on, Jack thought, bitterly.

“I did love him,” Seraphina continued. “And I felt that by keeping you safe, I was keeping a piece of him alive. I did what I thought was best for you.”

“So, that’s it,” Jack said as he straightened. “You left me and never looked back?” He could understand the logic, well kind of, but still how could she just leave him?

“Would it matter if I did or not?” Seraphina asked simply. “You seemed happy with your adoptive family. Your parents seemed to be quite loving towards you.”

“They were,” Jack admitted. “I wouldn’t have trade them for...wait.” A confused frown crossed over his face. “I seemed happy? How would you know?”

Seraphina gave a small smirk. “I may have given you up, but that doesn’t mean I did try to check up on you from time to time.” She smiled slyly. “Haven’t you ever wondered who kept leaving those birthday presents for you on the doorstep.”

The whites of Jack’s eyes widened. Every year on his birthday, like clockwork someone would drop off a gift for him. A dagger one year, the next a new book and he had even been given a four leaf clover pendant to bring him good luck. His parents never seem to know where the gifts came from, and it had always remained a mystery...until now.

“That was you?” Jack said as he pointed a finger at her in shock.

“Well, I wanted to be sure you were being cared for properly,” she said and then her frown tightened. “If I had known you were being offered as a sacrifice, I would have made my presence quite well known.” 

Cracks of thunder could suddenly be heard that made Jack give a shaky laugh. I guess she has some protectiveness of a mother. 

Jack folded his hands together. “Well, thanks um...for that,” he said rubbing his neck, “and for the gifts, but where do we go from here?”

Seraphina dropped her frowned and leaned on the palm of her hand. “I suppose that depends on what you want. Father tells me you prefer to stay with Bunny.”

“I do,” Jack replied firmly, running a hand through his hair. “He’s a good friend.”

Seraphina gave a half smirk. “Just a friend?”

Jack wasn’t sure what else she was getting at and shrugged. “Well, he’s a good boss too.”

Seraphina’s eyes hardened, but then gave a shrug. “Alright, although Jack, you should know,” she fiddled with the tip of her hair, “you have the same expression I had when I was in denial of being in love with your father at first.”

Jack’s entire face turned bright red. “What?! No..I...um.”

“It’s fine, who you love is your business,” Seraphina said as she rose, “and I have a present for you.”

She snapped her fingers and suddenly a wooden staff appeared in her hands. “Don’t be fooled by it’s common appearance,” Seraphina stated as she held it straight out. “It’s made out of a branch of one of the ancient trees of the Norther Frozen woods.”

Jack’s eyes widened. The Priestess had told tales about the Frozen Woods. The trees there were as old as the earth itself and contain some of the most ancient magic within it’s wood. The cold temperatures there made it almost impossible for a mortal to reach there and not freeze to death. Even if they were lucky to make the journey, it took the strength of five men to break off a single branch.

“How did you get one?” Jack asked, shocked. 

His mother gave a sly grin. “I am the Goddess of Storms, it’s not difficult for me to obtain.” She handed the staff to Jack. “I was planning to give this to you for your next birthday, but with Hanu hanging around as a threat, I feel you need it now.”

Jack ran his fingers over the groves of the wood. “Thank you,” he said softly, “but how am I to use it?”

“It will help you channel your magic,” Seraphina explained as she touched his shoulder. “Father mentioned you were receiving sword lessons, which is good, but I believe learning to use magic will benefit you better.”

“But I still no idea how to use it,” Jack stated. “The others think I probably have my own source of magic to tap into, but I don’t know how to do that.”

Seraphina gave a smile that seemed almost motherly. She gently lifted his chin to look at him in the eye. “Truthfully, since you are my son, it will probably happen the same way it did for me.”

“And how did it work for you?” Jack asked, curiously.

She gave a laugh. “My magic came to me when I needed it to.”

Jack scratched his head. “I don’t think I quite understand.”

“Magic tends to have a mind of it’s own and senses when you truly first need it,” Seraphina explained gently. “In my case, it was to drive away a horde of bandits from a village with thunder and lightening.” 

Seraphina tapped the staff. “My only hope is that this staff will grant you more precise control over your magic than my first attempt gave me...I burned down more houses than I would have liked that time.”

Jack cringed. “Yeah...I like to avoid any property damage if I can manage.”

His mother gave a grin as she handed him the staff. “From now on keep it with you at all times. It would not surprise me if your magic decided to awaken while Hanu attempts an attack on you.”

“It would have been real useful during that first attack,” Jack grumbled as he looked over the staff. Judging from the smooth surface the wood had been polished.

“You are more mortal than me,” Seraphina said. “Therefore, it is harder for your own magic to surface, but the staff should also allow you to tap into it more efficiently.”

She reached out a hand and hovered it near Jack’s cheek. He froze, but didn’t movie away, which Seraphina took it as an invitation to stroke it.

“I do wish for you to be safe,” she said, softly. “I’m sorry I have never been there for you like a proper mother should.”

Jack chewed his lip. He didn’t know how to respond, but then seeing the guilty look in Seraphina’s eyes caused a thought to strike him. 

“You made sure I was placed with a loving family, and I was,” Jack replied. “My...adoptive mother would have argued that is the act of a good parent.”

Seraphina blinked dumbly, and then gave a half smile. “There is that comfort I suppose.” She looked up to him and patted his shoulder. “It was good to see you...but I should go. Someone has to go and hunt down Hanu and make him pay for his crimes.”

“Um...okay,” Jack said, the words tumbling out of his mouth. He gripped his staff as Seraphina started to leave.

“Wait!” Jack said as he reached out his hand.

Seraphina paused mid-stepped and turned, her bangs concealing her eyes. “Yes?” she said softly.

“I...wouldn’t object of us talking again,” Jack replied, fingering the staff. “I...would like to know more of who my birth father was.” 

Seraphina frowned and stared at her feet like a child. “I...would like that,” she whispered before raising her head. “Once Hanu is found let’s do that.”

Jack felt some of the tension leave his shoulders. “Alright...Mom.” It felt so strange to call another woman by that name. After his family died, Jack never imagined he would get the chance to do so again.

Seraphina’s cheeks turned red as she turned away to leave. Jack stayed where he was until she left the room. He let out the breath of air he had been holding in and slumped into a chair, while keeping a tight hold on his staff.

“This has been an eventual day,” he muttered as he held up his staff. “Don’t suppose this was a big enough event for me to get some magic?” 

Jack eyed the staff and when he felt nothing, he sighed. “Can’t blame me for trying,” he grumbled as he rose. “I better go find Bunny before he starts worrying.” 

Jack then left the room, not bothering to look back. If he had, he might have notice a thin layer of frost that started to spread on the chair.


	11. The Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes, and the night of the harvest festival arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but this ended up being a long chapter. I had toyed with the idea of dividing this up, but just felt it flowed better as one long chapter. Hope everyone enjoys this!

The next few weeks were quiet, and it almost made Jack forget there was an unstable monkey god that wished to kill him. When Jack had appeared carrying the staff his mother had given him, Bunny had looked surprised, but then gave an approving nod.

“It’s not a bad weapon idea for ya,” he said. “Suits ya better than a sword I would say.”

Jack couldn’t deny he liked the feel of the staff in his hands, but he had no magic to use it with, at least for the time being.

Tooth still came to give him fighting lessons, as well as did Katherine and Nightlight. Between them, and keeping up with the housekeeping for the Warren, Jack hadn’t even realized when fall had started and the harvest festival was fast approaching.

Jack had always loved the harvest festival. The food, the dancing, the laughter. It was one of the most fun times of the year...too bad he couldn’t take part in it this round. 

With the threat of the Monkey King looming over his head, Jack didn’t want to risk going into a town by himself. He was getting better at defending himself, but he feared if the God of Hunters decided to take him in town, Jack could put innocent people at risk.

It might be a different story if he could use magic, but he still hadn’t seen any sign of it awakening. Jack pondered this problem as he swept the floor of the cottage only for a knock at the door to intrude his thoughts.

“I’ll get it,” Bunny volunteered as he appeared and went to turn the knob to find Katherine and Nightlight greeting him when he opened.

“Afternoon,” Katherine said as she entered. She glanced from Jack to Bunny and frowned.  
“I take it still no update where the Monkey King is?”

Jack sighed as he continued to sweep. “No, and I’m really wondering how one monkey can hide so easily?”

“It is part of being a good hunter,” Nightlight commented. “Being able to blend well into the background makes it easier to hunt your prey.”

Katherine stabbed his rib with her elbow. “Not helping, Nightlight.”

“Anyway,” Bunny said as he looked to the two. “Ya two are just here ta see Jackie I take it?”

“Actually,” Katherine said with a grin. “I came to ask on what your plans were for the harvest festival?”

Jack blinked and scratched his head. “Um...not much,” he said. “I figured I would have to stay here since I can’t really go anywhere alone.”

Katherine and Nightlight exchanged mischievous grins. “That’s exactly what we thought you would say,” Nightlight replied.

“Alright,” Bunny said as his eyes narrowed. “What are ya two plannin’?”

“Oh, nothing much,” Katherine said, smiling. “Just that we thought we take Jack with us when we go to the harvest festival.”

Jack stopped sweeping and set the broom against the wall. “You two plan on going?”

“We go every year,” Nightlight explained. “It’s the most fun night of the year.”

“I agree,” Jack replied with his arms folded, “but don’t you worry about mortals seeing you?”

Nightlight shakes his head. “Ombric has an invisibility spell that allows us to be unseen among mortals.”

“Every year,” Katherine continued, “we use it so we can see the mortals celebrate the harvest festival and we wanted to bring you with us.”

Jack’s eye lit up. Invisible? So, he be able to join in on the fun without worrying he was endangering anyone. “We can do that?”

“Yeah, we can,” Bunny explained as he leaned against the wall. “Although, the spell has a time limit and it’s normally only used on divine beings. Adding a mortal in the group shortens the time limit on the spell, but it’s been done.”

Jack cupped his chin. “How come I haven’t heard about this spell before?” He looked to Katherine and Nightlight. “If I could become invisible, then there’s lower chances of the Monkey King finding me if I’m alone outside the Warren, right?”

Katherine bit her lip. “It would...but as Bunny said it only works on divine beings.”

“In other words,” Nightlight said as he leaned against his staff. “For the spell to work on you, Jack, you need a god or goddess touching you while it’s being cast.”

“Besides, being invisible doesn’t block yer scent,” Bunny added. “And, unfortunately, the Monkey King has a good nose for trackin’. Being invisible wouldn’t make much difference for him.”

Ah, there goes that hopeful dream, Jack thought. Still, this means I can join in on the fun at the festival, so I’ll take what I can get.

He looked to Katherine and Nightlight who both were eagerly waiting for his answer.

“So, you want to come?” Katherine asked. “I know it’s probably not the same as you going with other mortals but-”

“I’m in!” Jack said gleefully. “I didn’t even think I would go this year, so this is great. The three of us can-”

“Hold it,” Bunny said as he raised an arm. “I’m comin’ too. I know ya two can watch Jack’s back, but those harvest festivals have large crowds. I feel better if I was long ta keep an eye on him.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “I’m not a little kid you know.”

“No, but ya have a nose for trouble, whether ya lookin’ for it or not,” Bunny argued.

“That’s fine,” Katherine interjected before Jack could further debate. “The more the merrier.”

“Been ages since I’ve been to a harvest festival,” Bunny chuckled as he touched Jack’s shoulder. “And I think ya deserve ta have a fun night.”

Jack grinned and nodded. Even if just for one night, it would be nice for Jack to forget someone was trying to kill him.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

The sun was just setting when Bunny and Jack arrived near the edge of the woods. There was a town not far that Katherine insisted hosted one of the best festivals. Jack could see the light of fires up ahead and smell wisps of roasting meat in the air. The laughter of children and adults echoed causing Jack to grin. It took all of his will to not dash off and take part in the festivities right then and there.

Jack fiddled with the top of his staff that was strapped to his back. He had debated leaving it at home since he couldn’t access his magic yet, but Bunny insisted he take it with him. Even if Jack wasn’t going alone, it was better to be safe than sorry.

“There they are,” Bunny said as he gave a wave.

Katherine and Nightlight waved back as they walked up the path to greet them.

“You two set?” Katherine said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle. “I got everything right here.”

Jack took the bottle to examine it. “So, what exactly do we do?”

“We pour it over ourselves,” Nightlight explained and then pointed to Jack, “although since you’re mortal, you’ll have to drink it to get the full affect.”

Jack raised an eyebrow, then removed the cork to sniff the potion. He instantly gagged and coughed. “Yuck! Rotten eggs would be a better smell than that!”

Bunny gave a sympathetic pat as he took the bottle. “Everything has it’s price, in this case it’s causing your tastebuds pain.”

Jack winced and sighed. “Is drinking it the worst of it?”

“Yes,” Katherine said with a smile. “After that, one of us holds your hands, we recite the spell and you’re invisible.”

Hold hands? Like with Bunny? Jack thought and blushed slightly as he looked to the Rabbit God. I-It’s not the big of a deal. Don’t act like a little kid. Geez!

Bunny raised his eyebrow at Jack and cleared his throat. “Well...uh, shall we do this?”

“That won’t be necessary,” a voice boomed.

The shadows from the trees shifted until they merged into a figure and Pitch stepped out.

“Pitch, what are you doing here?” Jack asked and frowned. “You’re not spying on us are you?”

Pitch scoffed. “Hardly, believe it or not my life doesn’t revolve around you, Dear Boy.” He gave a grin as he waved his arm around. “Harvest Night is my favourite night of the year. People telling scary stories, leaving me offerings to keep the ‘monsters’ away and not to mention the darkest night of the year.” 

He gave a wicked grin and clasped his hands together. “It’s the most fun I get to have all year.”

Bunny rolled his eyes. “Figures ya focus on the scary side of it.”

“Well,” Jack said with a chuckle. “Telling scary stories is fun.”

Katherine, Nightlight and even Pitch looked to Jack a bit stunned, until Katherine sighed. “I guess that does prove you are his grandson.”

“Quite,” Pitch said sounding quite please. “On that note, ‘Grandson’, you are welcome to join me.” He clapped his hands together. “I would be more than thrilled to introduce you to the family business.”

Jack raised a hand. “Thanks, but I’ll passed. I already promise Bunny, Katherine and Nightlight I go with them.”

Pitch raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged. “Very well, however, I would like to give you something to make it a bit more ‘fun’ for you.” He reached into his robe and brought out a bright blue hooded cape. 

Jack eyed it, almost expecting it to be a trick and bite him. He poked it and when nothing happened Jack held it in his hands. It felt light and even smoother than the silk robes North at loaned him in his home. The light of the full moon seemed to make it shimmer.

“Thanks,” Jack said, “I needed a new cape.”

“It’s not just a cape,” Pitch said as he tapped it. “When you wear it, you become invisible to the eyes of mortals.”

Jack’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“As long as you keep the hood up,” Pitch said as he grasped the hood. “If it’s down then anyone can see you.” He straightened his posture. “I believe it will be more useful for you tonight than that potion there.”

Jack grinned as ideas raced into his head. With this cape, Jack would be able to sneak into town without being seen, and not just for tonight. He could drop in without worrying anyone asking questions. Ooh, and the fun tricks he could play!

Jack immediately slipped it over his shoulders and tied it around his neck. It was a perfect fit!

“Awfully generous of ya, Mate,” Bunny commented.

“I got it as an offering a few centuries ago and been wanting to clean out my closet,” Pitch said as he examined his fingernails. “Besides, I do have some missed birthdays to make up for.”

Katherine clapped. “This is perfect. If Jack wears this cape, this means the spell will last much longer for us.”

Jack grinned and turned his head to Pitch. “Um...thank you.”

Pitch gave a smirk. “Just promise me you’ll attempt some scares while invisible. I like to see that cape be put to good use.”

Jack gave a laugh. “Alright, I’ll try.”

“Well then,” Pitch said and gave a nod to the group. “Have a frightful evening.” He suddenly sank back into the shadows below and vanished like he was never there to begin with.

“Well then,” Nightlight said as he pointed to the bottle in Bunny’s hand. “Shall we get started.”

The Rabbit God gave a sigh as he removed the cork. “I always hated this part.” He poured the liquid over his head and gag at the scent before passing the bottle to Katherine.

Jack stepped back covering his nose and trying to ensure none of it landed on his new cape. Once both Katherine and Nightlight had doused themselves in the potion, Katherine recited the spell and waved her hands.

In a flash, all three of them disappeared before Jack’s eyes. “Um, guys?” Jack asked. “You can still hear me, right?”

“Yeah,” Bunny’s voice called out. “Just put your hood up, Mate.”

The mortal did as instructed and much to his relief, his friends reappeared, although each had a shimmer to their appearance. His nose then sniffed the air and Jack blinked astounded.

“Hey, the smell is gone,” Jack commented.

“Thankfully, the spell gets rid of it once it’s cast,” Katherine explained as she headed down the road. “Let’s go, I don’t want to waste a second.”

Jack exchanged mischievous smiles with Nightlight and Bunny, and within seconds they trailed behind her down the road towards the town.

08080808080808080808080808080808080

The streets of the town were littered with people and it took all of Jack’s efforts to avoid bumping into people. Although, he couldn’t resist the temptation of tapping someone’s shoulder and have the person look around in confusion.

I’m loving this cape, he thought. 

“I’m starving,” Katherine said and pointed to a vendor ahead. “How about we get some sweet cakes?”

“And how would we buy it?” Jack asked. “They can’t see us to take our money...unless you’re playing on stealing it.” Theoretically they could, but it didn’t feel right.

“Relax, I got this covered,” Bunny said as he reached into his bracer and brought a few coins. “Figured we just leave money on the counter for whatever we take.” 

“That works,” Jack replied as he glanced to the vendor. “Looks like he has roasted nuts too, they’re really good.”

Bunny handed Jack the money. “I say you’re more the expert here on what food is good. You go pick out what we should eat.”

Jack looked to Nightlight and Katherine who also gave a nod in approval. 

“Alright, just a sec,” he said as went to approach the vendor. The smells of the cakes, nuts and fruit made Jack’s mouth water as he debated on what to get. In the end, he decided on a honey cake for each of them, and a package of roasted nuts for himself. 

He waited until the woman selling the food wasn’t looking before he swiped the items off his booth and promptly left more than enough money. Jack snickered as the woman turned around and looked baffled at the coins.

“Jamie,” she called to a small boy that was standing around the booth along with a smaller blonde girl. “Is this your money?”

The boy glanced up and scratched. “Huh? No, Mom, I still got mine in my pouch.”

“Odd,” the woman said as she took the money. “Perhaps someone left it...wait, why am I suddenly four cakes short?”

The girl giggled. “It was ghosties!”

The woman chuckled as she patted the girl’s head. “Well, that’s a good theory, Sweetheart.”

Jack smiled fondly at the family. Reminds me of my family.

“Mom,” the boy pleaded. “Can I go to meet my friends now? Please!”

The woman looked up and sighed. “Yes, okay, but remember to be careful and keep an eye on Sophie. It be too easy for anyone to get lost on a night like this.”

“I will,” Jamie said, as he took the girl’s hand.

“And if you see your father, tell him I need more cakes,” she called and then returned her gaze to her money. “I still don’t know where this came from.”

Jack chuckled to himself as he made his way back to Bunny and the others.

“Here you go,” he said as he handed out the food. “I left extra for a tip if that’s okay.”

“That’s fine,” Bunny said as he munched on the cake. “This is really good. I forgot how tasty festival food can be.”

Katherine nodded in agreement as she licked the crumbs off her fingers. “Alright, now that I’m full, time for some fun.”

She started to gaze around, careful weaving in and out among the crowds. Then Katherine paused as her eyes widened in pure glee.

“Oh, look dancing,”she cried and pointed up ahead. There was a band playing lively as couples danced and twirled around. Several lanterns had been lit and hung around the area, making it look like the shadows of the dancers were coming alive with them. The laughter and giggles of the dancers were almost in perfect rhythm with the music.

“That looks like fun!” Katherine cried as she looked back to the group.

Without saying a word, Nightlight offered Katherine his hand and smirked. “Care to join me?”

Katherine smiled as she took the hand and let Nightlight lead her to join the dancing crowd. Jack ate the rest of his food as he watched in awe. The music, and laughter was enticing to his ears. It wasn’t until he found his toes tapping to the music that he realized he wanted to dance.

He glanced to Bunny, who seemed to be tapping his fingers against his elbow to the beat.

“Want to join them?” Jack asked as he tilted his head towards the crowd.

Bunny blinked, looked to the crowd and shook his head. “Oh, no, no, I’m way too old ta be dancin’.”

“You’re never too old for fun,” Jack argued as he grabbed Bunny’s hands to drag him out. “Come on!”

“What?! Wait, no, Jack!”

Too late. Before Jack let Bunny realize what was happening, he already had him in the middle of the crowd.

“Better start dancing unless you want people to bump into you.,” Jack said as he swayed to the music. “Unless, of course, you have two left feet.”

Bunny raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Challengin’ me are ya?” He started to lift his feet. “I’ll show ya dancin’.”

Bunny took Jack’s hands and within seconds they were moving to the beat of the music. Jack was a little clumsy at first, since he was trying to avoid stepping on Bunny’s feet, but it didn’t take long to master the steps.

They glided on the dance floor, moving in and out among the group of dancers. It was magical, without saying a word, they could read each other’s movements. They were in perfect sync like they had done this for years.

He laughed loud and joyful, which caused a couple of dancing couples to glance around in confusion. Jack glanced over to Katherine and Nightlight, who seemed to be just as merry.

He looked up to Bunny, and he couldn’t remember ever seeing the Rabbit God look so jolly. It was if there was a light in his eyes that wasn’t there before.

Jack blushed slightly wondering if it was due to him, but he didn’t want to assume. Eventually, the music stopped and the band announced they were talking a break.

Jack staggered slightly, but Bunny steadied him as he let the mortal catch his breath.

“I haven’t danced like that in a long time,” Jack muttered as he grinned.

“Longer for me,” Bunny said. “We should do it more more often.”

Jack tilted his head. Did Bunny mean dancing itself or dancing together?

Before Jack could question it, Nightlight and Katherine rushed up to them, both of their faces flushed from dancing.

“That was fun,” Katherine declared. “What should we do next?”

“How about a walk?” Nightlight said, as he glanced around. “I think I could use a little quiet time before we proceed.”

“Same,” Bunny said in agreement. “I know just the place for it too. Follow me.”

The group silently followed Bunny and Jack stole one more glance at the crowd before proceeding to follow. This was becoming such a fun night!

0808080808080808080808080808080

“Ah, this is it,” Bunny said as he sat on the ground and leaned against a tree. “Nice and quiet.”

“Figures your ‘spot’ would be a place in the forest,” Jack commented.

Bunny shrugged. “What? There’s no one around, and plus we got a nice view of the moon.” He pointed to the opening in the trees. “Looks like Manny is going out tonight.”

Jack looked up and frowned. He felt it a bit odd to be referring to the all powerful God of the Moon as simply ‘Manny’. Then a thought occurred to him.

“You know, I have yet to actually meet Manny,” Jack replied.

Katherine shrugged as she sat on a log and Nightlight joined. “You probably will one day. He just prefers to stay on his moon of his.” She smiled and looked to Nightlight. “Although, I wouldn’t be surprise if he just randomly appeared one day at your door. Right, Nightlight?”

Nightlight didn’t say a word. He was too busy staring towards the right and his eyes narrowed.

“Nightlight?” Jack asked. “Something wrong?”

Nightlight pointed to the ground. “Tracks...bear tracks.”

Jack froze and he moved closer. “Shouldn’t all bears be hibernating by now?”

“This one must be late,” Bunny commented as he rose. “Probably busy tryin’ ta fatten up with food and then go to sleep.”

“Which means it’ll be very cranky if it runs into anyone,” Katherine commented.

Jack chewed his bottom lip. “How close is it?”

Nightlight touched the tracks. “Fresh, so it’s probably near by.”

“Relax, it’s not like we can’t handle a bear,” Bunny replied.

“It’s not us I’m worried about,” Jack replied as he pulled out his staff. “What if there are people nearby who run into it?”

“But there shouldn’t be, right?” Katherine argued. “Wouldn’t everyone in town be at the festival?”

Jack opened his mouth, but promptly shut it as voices were heard.

“Jamie, are you sure this is the right way?”

“I think so. Grandpa said the wishing well was deep in the forest.”

The group shared alarmed looks. Bunny was the first to march ahead and paused as they neared a path. He pointed ahead and it didn’t take long for the others to see.

A group of children were walking along the path. In front, carrying a lantern, lead the boy Jack had seen at the food vendor earlier. 

Jamie bit his bottom lip as he grasped the hand of his little sister. “I think it’s just ahead.”

A smaller boy with blonde hair gulped as he rubbed his arms. “I-I think we should get back.”

“But Grandpa said that well will grant you a wish if you drop a coin during the harvest festival,” Jamie replied. “How can we pass that up? Right, Cupcake?”

A girl with brown hair sighed as she folded her arms. “I still say he was just making up stories.”

Jack tuned out the rest of the conversation as he looked to the other three. “If there’s really a bear around, we got to get these kids to go home.”

“Agree, but how do we do that?” Nightlight asked grimly.

“Can’t one of you three go and help them?” Jack asked.

“The spell doesn’t wear off for a couple more hours,” Katherine said with a frown. “They can’t see us.”

Bunny grasped his chin. “They could still hear us, so we could scare them away.”

Jack glanced to the children. “We could, but I be worried of them not paying attention where they’re going and get lost.”

“Then what should we do?” Nightlight asked.

Jack sighed as he gripped his hood. “Then, I’ll go and do it.”

Katherine frowned. “Are you certain that’s a good idea? The whole point of this was to make certain you weren’t seen.”

“I’m just taking them home,” Jack replied, “and besides I’m assuming you guys are going to stick close to me.” He glanced to the children and sighed. “We don’t have any other choice. We can’t leave them.”

Bunny sighed and nodded. “Yer right, but keep yer guard up, Mate.”

“Will do,” Jack said as he lowered his hood. “Wish me luck.” He weaved his way through the bushes as the children drew closer.

“I REALLY think we should head back now,” Monty said as he shook. “This place is creepy! What if we’re attacked by a ghost?”

“Ghostie!” Sophie chimmed.

Cupcake sighed. “Monty, we’re not going to see a ghost-”

“Hi,” Jack greeted.

“ARRRGG!” the children cried, except Sophie who giggled in delight.

“Guys, run!” Jamie said as he held out the lantern. “I’ll deal with the ghost-”

“Whoa! Whoa! Relax,” Jack cried as he waved a hand. “I won’t hurt you! I’m not a ghost!”

The children became silent and exchanged suspicious glances.

“Oh, yeah?” Jamie asked as he crossed his arms. “Prove it?”

Jack gave a smirk as he kneeled. “If I was a ghost, could I do this?” He then proceeded to flick his fingers on the boy’s cheek.

“Ow!” Jamie replied, but paused as he rubbed his cheek. “Okay...I guess you’re a real person.”

Sophie giggled as she tugged on Jack’s cape. “Ghostie! Ghostie!”

Jack could hear quiet snickering from behind him and sighed. Glad someone is having fun.

“What’s with that staff?” Monty asked curiously as he poked it. “Are you some kind of shepherd?”

“Never mind that,” Jack said as he rose. “Listen, you kids got to get back to town. There’s a bear around here.”

“A bear?!” Monty cried. “That’s worst than a ghost!”

Jamie chewed his lower lip concerned as he hugged Sophie close, but Cupcake kept a skeptic frown.

“Oh, yeah? How do we know this isn’t some kind of harvest trick?” she asked. “Last year, a whole bunch of older kids had us believing a man-eating goose was on the loose.”

“Oh, yeah I remember that,” Monty muttered. “Didn’t sleep for a week.”

Jack narrowed his eyes. “Okay, setting aside that I can think of better pranks than that, this one isn’t. You kids really need to go home.”

Jamie frowned. “But we can’t leave until we find-”

A growl cut the boy off. The bushes rustled near them and the head of a bear broke through.

“Watch out!” Jack said as he shoved the kids out of the way and the bear swiped a paw.

Sophie screamed as she buried her face into Jamie’s chest. 

“N-Nice bear,” Jamie whispered.

The bear snarled and moved towards them, until Jack whacked him hard with his staff.

“Hey, back off!” Jack declared as he spun his staff. “I’m way more interesting than those kids.”

The bear growled and went up on his hind legs.

“Jack!” Bunny’s voice cried out. “Run!”

Yet, Jack didn’t. His legs were frozen with fear as he held his staff tight.

Do something! Do something!

Flashbacks of when he was paralyzed and about to be killed by the monkey king appeared in his mind.

“No way,” Jack whispered with his own growl. “No way, am I being caught like this again!”

His staff glowed brightly. The bear lunged straight at him. Jack held his staff out like a sword and to his astonishment blasts of snow hurled through the air.

The snow struck the bear in it’s face causing him to lose hiss balance. The bear snorted as he tried to wipe off the snow, but then Jack saw frost and ice grew from beneath his feet.

What the- This must be the guys doing? Jack thought. Some kind of ice spell or something.

The ice crept it’s way towards the bear and as soon as it touched his paw, it began to encase it in ice.

The bear howled as his yanked it’s paw free and jumped back. His eyes were now full of fear as it looked back at Jack. The bear gave one more growl before diving back into the bushes where his came.

Jack’s energy finally left his body and he let himself drop to the ground. He panted and looked up the children. Every single one of them looked as frozen as the ice. Jamie and Monty’s mouth were both wide open. Cupcake struggled to find words. Sophie stared in confusion and then proceeded to touch the ice on the ground with her toe.

She giggled with delight as he heard a crunch. “He he! Ice! Ice!”

“Um…” Jack began as he ran a hand through his hair. “I can..explain that-”

“That was amazing!” Jamie declared, now jumping up and down. “I didn’t know sorcerers could cast snow and ice like that! Can I learn that?!”

Jack laughed as he climbed to his feet and leaned against his staff. “It’s..kind of a trade secret,” he explained and held out his hands. “In the meantime, how about I take you kids home?”

“Yes, please,” Monty said as he shook. “I don’t think my nerves can take anymore of this.”

Cupcake nodded and blushed. “Um...sorry, I didn’t believe you.”

Jack grinned and shrugged. “Don’t worry about it, and in fact,” he gave a small wink, “I’ll tell you kids a better trick to play on the older kids as we walk back.”

The children’s face brightened and Sophie happily took his head. Jack stole a glance back as he saw the his friends still weren’t far behind.

I really owe them big time, Jack thought and then glanced to his staff. Although, I wonder why my staff glowed then?

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“Alright, we’re back in town,” Jack stated as they stopped in the just outside where the vendors were located. He kneeled so he was at the kids’ height. “And promise me, next year you won’t go into those woods by yourselves, or at least if you do take an adult with you.”

“Yeah, we will,” Jamie promised and raised an eyebrow. “You really think those older kids will believe the Nightmare King is after them?”

Jack gave a smirk. “Trust me, I’m certain he’ll pay them a visit.” He fixed his caped as he rose. “Let’s just say I have some strong connections I can use to make it happen.”

Somehow, Jack had a feeling it wouldn’t take much to convince Pitch to pay some obnoxious boys a visit.

The children exchanged confused glances, which made Jack laugh as he turned to leave. “Anyway, have fun with the rest of the festival-”

“Hey, wait!” Jamie called as he tugged on his sleeve. “You never told us your name.”

Jack chewed his lip. What should he say? Probably better to use some kind of alias. He fiddled with his staff and suddenly his mind drifted to the snow that had saved them.

“Frost,” he said slowly and then confirmed with a nod. “My name is Jack Frost.”

“Jack Frost?” Jamie muttered and smiled. “Okay, so maybe we can-”

“Jamie!” his mother’s voice called. “Where are you?”

All four children had turned around, to which Jack used the distraction to lift his hood back up. By the time the kids had turned back around he was gone from their sight.

“Hey, where did he go?” Monty asked.

“I-I don’t know,” Cupcake said as she looked around in confusion. “It’s like he vanished.”

Jack smirked to himself and gave a small wave as he left them behind. He retreated back out of town and wasn’t surprised to see the others standing there to greet them.

“Thanks for that save with the snow, guys,” Jack said with a laugh. “That was a real close one…” He trailed off as he noticed all three of them were staring at him in awe like had grown a pair of wings.

“What’s wrong?” Jack asked. “That was snow that struck the bear, right?”

“It was,” Katherine said slowly, “but it didn’t come from us.”

Jack blinked. “What?”

Bunny swallowed and patted Jack’s shoulder. “It was you, Jack. The snow and frost came from you, or more specifically yer staff.”

Jack’s eyes widened. He looked to his staff and gripped it as if it he was afraid it would fly away from him. “I..did that?”

“Yes,” Katherine replied as a small smile crept over her lips. “It would appear we know what kind of magic you have now.”

Bunny chuckled. “Snow and frost? Not quite what I was expecting.” He ruffled Jack’s hair. “Yer full of surprises, Frostbite.”

Jack arched an eyebrow. “That’s my new nickname is it?”

“Would you prefer Snowball?” Bunny asked.

“Ah, no, Frostbite is fine,” Jack replied and then looked at his stuff. That was magic, my magic. I can’t believe it.

“Well, maybe it’s time we call it a night?” Nightlight suggested.

“Sounds good ta me,” Bunny replied. “Let’s head back ta my Warren. I can offer ya lot some tea and cookies.”

“I would be for that,” Jack said as he stole a glance back to town.

My magic is snow, huh? Guess it was a good thing I told those kids my name was Jack Frost. He gave a shrug. Granted, not that it matters. They’ll probably forget all about me within a week.

08080808080808080808080808080808080

Back in town, Jamie finished telling their adventure to their other friends and each of them was unsure what to think.

“Are you sure this ‘Jack’ isn’t just one of the older kids in town?” Pippa asked.

“We’re certain,” Cupcake replied, and frowned. “Although...there was something weird about him.”

Jamie nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I don’t think he was a human?”

“You don’t?” the twins Claude and Caleb said in unison. 

“Y-You think he was a ghost?” Monty asked. “But he proved he was solid.”

Jamie waved a hand. “No, no, not a ghost, but I think maybe a spirit or even-” He gasped with excitement. “Maybe he was a god or something?”

“A god?” Pippa asked. “That’s crazy and I’ve never heard of a ‘Jack Frost’ god.”

“That’s true,” Cupcake said thoughtfully, “but..he could have been a demi-god, there’s always new ones of those appearing all the time, right?”

“And that would explain the ice powers,” Monty replied. “The most I read a person can do is create a few snowflakes or freeze water, but Jack just make it come out of nowhere!”

“No way!” Claude replied. “I think you guys are just seeing things!”

Jamie shook his head, as he grinned. “No, Jack Frost is real and he just saved us!”

The children continued to discuss the matter long into the evening until they were told it was time to head home. Elsewhere, Jack sat with his divine friends sipping tea, unknowing on what exactly he had accidentally started a following.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny and Sandy are off on a lead to find the Monkey King, meanwhile, North decides to share a drink with Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile, but I'm slowly making progress with this. This was originally going to be a lot longer, but I figured it would probably make more sense to divide this up into two chapters. So, considered this chapter more as a part 1 if anything else.

The weeks after the harvest festival seemed to fly by, and it was almost two weeks exactly when the first snowfall came. The strange thing was, despite the eternal warm weather in Bunny’s home, Jack knew it had happened.

No one told him, and he didn’t hear about it from any of their friends. Somehow, when he first woke up that morning, he could feel it in his very bones the first snowfall of the season had happened. When he told Bunny later about it, he had laughed it off as an odd coincidence, but Bunny didn’t agree.

“Yer magic is connected ta snow,remember? Therefore, ya probably have the ability ta sense when the season starts,” he explained.

“Oh,” Jack said softly as he picked up his cup of tea. He was still processing that he actually had magic now. He had known there was a high chance he would have it, but actually having it was a different story.

He sipped his tea, only for his lips to feel a block of ice. He scowled at it as he slammed the cup on the table. “Arrg! Froze again! Why can’t I control this thing?!”

Ever since his powers awoken, he had no real control on when exactly they appeared. He had accidently spread frost over the pumpkin patch, caused it to snow in the kitchen and every morning his hot cup of tea would freeze.

“It just takes time for yer body ta adjust,” Bunny replied as he poured him a fresh cup. “It’ll calm down.”

Jack buried his face in his hands. “Yeah, well, in the meantime I feel rather useless since I can’t even cook without worrying I’m going to freeze burn the food.” He glanced to the staff he had placed in the corner of the room. 

“I thought that staff Seraphina gave me was suppose to help me control it,” Jack said.

“It has,” Bunny replied with a pat on the shoulder. “Brand new divine magic can be unpredictable. I’m betting it’s been holding back any bigger blows of magic, and it’s only the smaller magic that’s been leakin’ through.”

Jack frowned. “Meaning?”

“If it wasn’t for that staff, we be sitting in the middle of a blizzard right now,” Bunny said. “So, I’ll gladly take a small snowflake here and there, Frostbite.”

Jack sighed. He really was sticking to that new nickname wasn’t he?

“Okay, fine, but isn’t there anything I can do to get better control over my magic?” Jack replied.

Bunny frowned and grasped his chin. “Well, I suppose practicin’ basic spells could speed up the process.” He folded his arms. “I have some books ya can read, but they’re quite old and would put ya ta sleep. Ombric would have easier books for ya ta look through.”

Jack sighed and nodded. “I’m willing to read a hundred books if it’ll help.”

Bunny chuckled. “Don’t have ta go that far, but worse case I could teach ya a few lessons.”

Jack nodded, and suddenly found his mind drifting back to the harvest festival. “And in return I could give you some dancing lessons.”

“Oi! I dance just fine!” Bunny argued.

Jack laughed. “Yeah, well, I rather make sure you’re up to date on modern dances if we ever go dancing again.” 

He trailed off and realized what he said. Would they go dancing again? He wouldn’t mind that, but would Bunny be up for it?

Bunny shook his head, obvlious to Jack’s ponderings as he headed to the door. “I’ll go to Ombric’s then and run a few errands. Should be back by lunch.” He paused and glanced back. “In the meantime, why do ya kick back for a bit and just relax?”

Jack’s eyes narrowed as he leaned against his hands. “In other words, stay inside so I don’t risk freezing your precious flowers again.”

“I didn’t say that,” Bunny replied, “but...yes. Back in a bit!”

Jack watched Bunny go as he sighed and rose from his chair. “Well, at least this can’t get any worse-”

His foot tripped on a chair leg and he fell face first to the floor. Jack moaned as he pushed himself up, but as his fingers touched against the wooden floor ice began to flow out of his hands.

Jack tried to stop it, but was helpless as the ice grew and grew until it covered the kitchen floor.

“Oh, come on!” Jack cursed as he grumbled and sighed. “I hope Bunny knows how to skate.”

080808080808080808080808080808080808080  
Bunny stood in the doorway unblinking as he stared at the ice covered floor. “Well, I’m glad I told ya ta stay away from the garden.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jack said as he continued to attempt to break the ice up with the hammer. He’d been at the thing for three hours already and barely got a third of it removed. “I don’t suppose you have any salt to melt this with?”

Bunny adjusted the basket he’d been carrying to one arm as he smirked. “I can do better than that.”

He kneeled, and placed a hand on the ice. Bunny then shut his eyes, and suddenly the whole kitchen felt warmer. Within seconds the ice began to melt and shrink until it was nothing but water that quickly evaporated into the air.

Jack dropped his hammer as he stared stunned. “How did you do that?”.

“God of Spring, remember?” Bunny replied with a shrug. “Meltin’ ice is kind of my thing.”

“Oh...yeah,” Jack said, feeling like an idiot as he stood. “Did you get the books?”

“I did,” Bunny replied as he held up a book from the basket. He chuckled as he carried the basket to the table. “And, on the way back, I picked up some offerings.”

“Huh,” Jack said as he went to heat up the leftover soup from last night. “Odd time of year for you to be getting offerings isn’t?”

Bunny usually got offerings during the spring and summer months, and maybe the fall. Yet, winter seemed to an odd time to be making prayers to the God of Spring. “Were people hoping for an early spring already? Winter only just begun.”

Bunny looked amused as he shook his head the basket on the table. “These offerings aren’t for me, Jackie.”

Jack peered into the pot as he watched it bubble. “Really? Who are they for then?” He tilted his head. “And are you allowed to pick up someone’s offerings?”

“I can if they work for me,” Bunny replied with a smug grin.

Jack paused in his stirring and turned to look at him. “What?”

“These are for you, Mate,” Bunny said as he reached into the basket and brought out a scarf. “This one is nice. More practical than some of the stuff I’ve gotten.”

“Hold on!” Jack exclaimed as he scrambled over. “What do you mean these are for me?!”

“They’re from the small town we visited for the harvest festival,” Bunny explained as he brought out written letters. “Seems word spread about ya savin’ the kids, since then people have been livin’ gifts for a ‘Jack Frost’.”

Jack took the letters and read them over. They were all for Jack Frost, and several them were asking for a safe winter for the children. 

He moaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I should have known that nickname would come to haunt me.”

Bunny chuckled as brought out another letter. “Ya might want ta read this one in particular.”

Jack frowned as he unopened the letter and read it over.

_Dear Jack Frost_

_Thanks again for saving my us. I hope you like these cookies, I wasn’t sure what exactly were your favourite foods._

_Do you think you would come back and visit?_

_Sincerely,_

_Jamie Bennett_

_P.S. The prank was awesome! Thanks for the tip._

Jack gave a half smile. “Heh, glad to hear Jamie is doing okay.” He then sighed and looked to Bunny. “But what am I supposed to do?”

“Do? Do what?” Bunny said. “They’re just thankin’ ya.”

“But I’m not a god-”

“Yer part god,” Bunny reminded him. “It’s not that unbelievable.”

“Even so,” Jack said as he ran a hand through his hair. “What should I do about it?”

“At the moment, nothin’,” Bunny replied. “Maybe pay those kiddies a visit later to clear things up, but after yer magic settles more.” He handed the book over to Jack. “There some meditation techniques ya could practice, along with some basic spells.” Bunny folded his arms. “Although, I would suggest ya don’t do the spells alone in case somethin’ goes wrong.”

Jack sighed as he took the book and flipped through the pages. “Okay, thanks, and sorry about the ice.”

Bunny shrugged. “It happens,” he headed back out the door. “Why don’t I pick some vegetables and after lunch I’ll help ya practice a bit.”

Jack sighed and nodded as he started to flip through the pages. “At least things can’t get any worse.” 

Suddenly he felt a sneeze coming on and before he could stop himself his head flung forward. He cringed at the bits of ice that currently stuck to the pages. “I stand corrected,” he muttered grimly. 

0808080808080808080808080

The next couple of days were spent with Jack attempting spells. Levitation was an easy spell to cast, but was hard to maintain depending on how heavy the object he was lifting. So far, Jack could lift several books, a bucket and even a trunk an inch off the ground. Trying to lift himself, however, proved more difficult. 

Jack was able to lift himself a whole foot above the ground, but only for a couple of minutes before he came crashing down. If Bunny hadn’t been there to break his fall, Jack was certain he would have twisted his ankle.

He had toyed with the idea of a fire spell, but Bunny strongly suggested to leave it for now when he was more of a master and ‘less of a risk to set fire to everything’ as he had put it.

Lighting spells proved the most useful since he could create a ball of light just about anywhere. It was just a shame they didn’t last longer than ten minutes.

Yet, despite the small spells, they did seem to help Jack control his frost powers better. Jack found he could sneeze again without worrying he was going to cover something with ice. Although, he would glance down and stil see ice branching from his toes when he wasn’t wearing his shoes.

“It’s gettin’ better,” Bunny commented. “If ya start practicin’ meditation ta go along with the spells, ya’ll have the magic under control in no time.”

Jack sighed as he leaned back in his chair. “That’s good, although I’m still not sure what to do about those rumors about me.”

Bunny shrugged as he set the book on the shelf. “Well, it’s not like yer livin’ among them currently so it’s not really a problem is it?”

Jack chewed his bottom lip. “I guess not...but it doesn’t feel right for people to leave me offerings when I’m not worth it.”

Bunny’s ears twitched slightly and turned around. “Not worth it? Need I remind ya that ya did save those kids from a bear?”

“Well...yeah, sure I did that,” Jack replied, “anyone would-”

“Yer also smart, funny, kind, a bit of a smart alec at times I’ll admit, but ya got a good heart,” Bunny leaned over the table. “Ya may not be a full fledge god, but I’d say yer worth it, Frostbite.”

Jack blushed. He had never heard someone give him so much praise, and it certainly meant something for a god himself to say it. “Bunny...I-”

The door to the cottage suddenly swung open. Jack and Bunny both leapt to their feet as Sandy came riding in on a cloud carrying North beside him. Bunny looked ready to scold them for intruding, until both he and Jack noticed the blood dripping down North’s leg.

“Bloody Hell!” Bunny exclaimed as he rushed over. “What happened?”

North cursed as he swatted Bunny away from his injury. “I am fine! It is just scratch!”

Sandy glared as he made his cloud vanish and created images of a jungle and then a monkey from his sand.

“You found the Monkey King?” Jack translated.

“Yes, and no,” North said as Bunny brought a chair for him to sit. “Sandy and I got lead thanks to some forest sprites, and found him.” He gave a bitter growl. “Unfortunately, he scratched me with spear, which distracted Sandy enough for him to make getaway.”

Sandy blow sand out of his ears as he created sand images of bottles of poison.

“He’s right, Mate,” Bunny said as he opened a cupboard and brought out some bandages. “Hanu tends to use poisons, so better ta get it cleaned.” He looked up to Sandy. “Mind gettin’ one of your cleansin’ drinks ready, while I bandage him?”

Sandy nodded as he snapped his fingers and a goblet appeared in his hands.

Jack scratched his head. “I don’t get it. I know the Monkey King’s poisons are bad, but are they strong enough to kill a divine being too?”

“Not quite,” Bunny explained as he wrapped the bandage. “Hanu doesn’t use lethal poisons, he believes that’s cheatin’ when huntin’. Instead he uses poisons that can paralyzed.”

Jack rubbed his neck uncomfortably. Yeah, he remembered that part and wished he didn’t.

“It takes a lot ta effect a divine being,” Bunny explained, “but if we don’t treat this now, North could have a numb leg for the next decade.”

“Bah! I would have been fine,” North said as Sandy handed him a goblet and he drank the liquid down. “But nevermind me, we must go find Hanu!”

“That’s another thing,” Bunny asked as he finished tying the bandage. “Why did ya come here instead of goin’ home?”

“You are better tracker after me,” North said as he slumped in the chair. “After Sandy insisted I rest, even though I am fine, we did not want to risk losing him” He coughed. “Besides, Tooth would worry too much if I come home like this.”

“Ya think?” Jack asked, dryly.

Sandy sighed and tapped Bunny’s arm as he created the image of a clock.

“We are wasting time,” North said. “Bunny, you must go now.”

“Alright, alright,” Bunny said as Sandy created another cloud and he climbed on top. “I”ll leave ya here with Jackie for now and take ya home later.” 

“Be careful,” Jack said. “I rather not have to worry about you being paralyze.”

Bunny gave a smirk. “Don’t worry about me, Mate. Be back as soon as I am able.”

Jack waved as Sandy and Bunny flew out the door leaving him and North alone. He sighed and turned back around to North.

“How’s your leg feeling?” he asked.

“Much better,” North replied as he leaned back in the chair. “But I still say it is overreaction.”

“To you maybe,” Jack said as he pulled up a chair. “I just hope they’re finally able to catch him.”

“Da, I do as well,” North said and smiled. “To move to cheerier subject, how are things going?”

Jack shrugged. “I’ve started some magic lessons, and it does seem to be helping getting my frost powers under control.” He grudgingly stared at his fingers. “Although, I’m still getting cold tea in the morning.”

“Nyet, not that,” North said as he waved a hand and gave a sly grin. “I mean have things progressed between you and Bunny?”

Jack paused and raised an eyebrow. “Um...I’m still working for him.”

“I mean romantically.”

Jack choked and blushed. “What?! Why would you ask that?!”

North blinked and sighed as he leaned on his hand. “If that is answer, then I assume it means things are same.”

Jack rubbed his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. “Of course they are, why would you think otherwise?”

“Because you have feelings for Bunny,” North said as he patted his stomach. “I feel it in belly.”

Jack sighed. “I really like do him, but I don’t know if he likes me back.” He leaned forward. “We have a good friendship, not to mention he is my boss, and a god to boot. If I confessed things to him, what if I wrecked everything?”

That was probably was bugged him the most. He liked his friendship with Bunny and the life he now had. Jack had already lost one home, he couldn’t lose another. 

“Because if Bunny does not return feelings, he would not turn you out into cold. It is not who he is,” North replied. “And even if he did, which I doubt, you can always come stay with me and Tooth, and that is if your grandfather does not jump at chance.” He laughed. “Not to mention growling list of other friends like Sandy, Nightlight and Katherine who I know would offer.”

“That’s true, but still,” Jack replied as he fiddled with his fingers. “Still a big leap to take though.”

A loud rumble echoed throughout the kitchen. North sheepishly placed a hand over his stomach and blushed. “Um...I may have skipped lunch earlier.”

Jack chuckled. “How about I make us something then? It’s close to dinner time anyway.”

“Da, that would be good,” North said as he shook a finger, “but we are not done this conversation.”

Jack shook his head as he went to prepare the food. It didn’t long for him to throw together a salad, bread with slices of cheese and a hot bowl of soup for them to share.

North sniffed his bowl and smile. “Smells very good,” North said as he dipped his spoon in and tasted a mouthful. “Delicious, you are very good cook, Jack.”

Jack shrugged as he put a slice of cheese on his bread. “I don’t think I’m that impressive, but thanks for the compliment.”

“You are too modest,” North said as he dipped his bread in the soup, and then paused. “Is there any wine? I could use a drink after today.”

Jack frowned as he glanced around. “Um...actually, I don’t know.” He grasped his chin in thought. “Bunny has never told me if he has wine.”

Although, Jack wasn’t a big drinker in the first place. He had drunk the occasional cup offered at festivals, but that was about it. Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t had any alcohol since he came to live here.

North ran a hand through his beard. “If I am not mistaken, he keeps wine in cabinet.” He glanced around and pointed to one near the far window. “Da! That one! I am certain I have seen Bunny take wine from there before.”

Jack tilted his head. He had seen the cabinet before, but never paid much attention to it. 

“I’m not sure if I should take it without asking Bunny,” Jack replied. “Besides, it’s probably locked-”

“It is not locked, but I shall fetch,” North said as he stood and limped to the cabinet. “Therefore, if there is trouble I will take blame.”

“Um..,” Jack said as he stood. “You’re the injured guest, so maybe I should get-”

“Nyet! I am fine!” North insisted as he opened the cabinet. “And you made dinner. So, sit!”

Jack sighed, still feeling uncertain, but did as he was told. He could honestly tell Bunny he tried.

North hummed as he opened the cabinet and reached for a large bottle. “Ah! Yes, Bunny’s own special blend! It is very good and strong.” He reached inside for two glasses, and limped back to the table.

“There we go,” he said as he started to pour. “One for you and one for me.” With precise precision, North slide the glass to Jack across the table. The young mortal acted quickly and to his own amazement managed to catch the glass in his hands.

Jack frowned as he sniffed at it. There was a strong fruity scent to it. _Wonder what kind of fruit Bunny made this from?_

“Drink up!” North said as he held up a glass. “Here’s to hoping Hanu is captured soon.”

Jack stared into the liquid and shrugged. _Oh, well, might as well,_ he thought as he sipped. _What’s the worse that could happen?_

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Bunny sighed as Sandy carried the both of them on his cloud back through the tunnels. They had spent hours searching, but the irritating Monkey King managed to slip through their fingers again.

He had been hoping that it could finally come to an end today, and Jack would no longer have to hide in fear of the crazy hunter god.

Sandy gave a pat on Bunny’s shoulder as he created an image of an hourglass that was almost out of sand.

“He can’t run forever,” Bunny translated as they entered is Warren. “Yer right, but he’s immortal and Jack isn’t” He gave a sigh as the cloud landed and his feet were on the firm ground again. “My biggest fear is that by the time we do catch the bloke, Jackie will be too old to enjoy life.”

He paused at that statement. Jack getting old? He had tried not to think about it before, but as a mortal Jack only had a limited amount of time. True, as gratitude for working for Bunny, Jack would be offered immortality eventually, but that didn’t mean he would take the offer. The lad very well could decide he wished to return to walk among other mortals. Jack wouldn’t be the first to do so.

_And if he did take the offer, no guarantee he would want ta stay with me._

Bunny couldn’t help, but grow tense at that thought. He couldn’t deny he had gotten use to Jack’s presence in the last few months. The idea of not having him around was rather depressing.

Bunny shook his head as he lead Sandy back to the cottage. This was no time and place to be worrying about that. Jack was allowed to have his own life. Regardless about how Bunny felt towards the young mortal, he wouldn’t stand in his way of what he would want eventually, even if it did make him sad to think about it.

“Care for a cup of tea, Sandy?” Bunny asked as he reached for the door knob. “Feel like I should offer ya somethin’ for-”

The door suddenly opened revealing a concerned North.

“Bunny,” he greeted as he gave a nervous smile. “It is good you and Sandy are back. Did you catch Hanu?”

Bunny exchanged a suspicious eyebrow with Sandy before he spoke. “Naw, unfortunately, the pest gave us the slip.” He jabbed a finger at North’s chest. “Why do ya look like a kid who just broke somethin’?”

North coughed as he ran a hand through his beard. “Well...um...there is slight problem...with Jack.”

“Jack?!” Bunny exclaimed, alarmed. “He alright?”

“He is fine,” North said as he raised a hand, “but well...see for yourself.”

North stepped aside as he let Bunny and Sandy entered the cottage. The Rabbit God spotted Jack sitting at the kitchen table, which wasn’t unusual. However, Jack was  
slouched over the table, held a goblet in his hand and his face was looking quite flush. This was not normal.

“Frostbite?” Bunny asked as he touched his shoulder.

Jack raised his head, and blinked like he was trying to bring Bunny back into focus. Gradually, a smile grew on his face. 

“BBBUUNNNYYY!!! Hey!” he said as he waved his arm around and wrapped it around Bunny’s waist. “You’re back already?” he said, slurring his words together. “I MISSED you as much as...something that missed something else that was missing. Hey, Sandy!”

Sandy gave a shaky smile and an awkward wave in return. Bunny freed himself from Jack’s hold and straightened the young mortal up.

“Jack,” he said slowly as he looked into Jack’s glossy eyes. “Are you drunk?”

“I don’t know, I think so,” Jack said with a smile. “I’ve never been drunk before? Is it fun? I like having fun? Oh, kissing you be fun too! Do you want to do that?”

Bunny choked at the last question as Sandy and North snickered behind his back. “Um...maybe later, Jackie,” Bunny said as he patted his head. “Just sit here a tic, okay?”

“Okay,” Jack said as he slouched back into the chair. “Although it’s kind of hard to sit right now.”

Jack continued to mutter about the hardness of a chair as Bunny, North and Sandy huddled in a corner. 

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Bunny snapped as he tried to keep it into a whisper.

Sandy gave a disapproving look as he folded his arms and tapped his foot nonstop.

“It was accident, I swear!” North said as he raised his hands in defense. “I merely decided to help myself to your wine and offered some to Jack. He only had two glasses.”

“Wine?” Bunny muttered. Two glasses of wine shouldn’t be enough to make someone that drunk...wait. “Which wine did you give him? The regular wine?”

“Nyet, your special blend,” North said with a huff. “You know that is my favorite of yours.”

Sandy slapped his forehead as Bunny growled. “North, that’s made from the holy grapes of the mandew tree.”

“So?” North asked confused.

“It’s only suppose to be for divine beings to consume! No wonder Jackie is this drunk! Two glasses of that stuff is like giving a mortal a barrel of alcohol to drink!”

“Oh…,” North replied. “I did not know that.”

Bunny sighed and glanced to Sandy. “Ya got anythin’ that could sober up, Jack?”

Sandy grasped his chin, and shook his head. He created an image of Jack yawning and falling into bed asleep.

“Best cure is for him ta sleep it off?” Bunny translated and was confirmed with a nod. “Yeah, figured. Even magic can’t cure everythin’.”

North cleared his throat as he began to limp towards the door. “In that case, I will just head home-”

“Ya stay put!” Bunny declared. “Yer spendin’ the night here so ya can tell Jack personally why he’s havin’ a massive hangover.”

North sighed, but gave a nod. “Sandy, can you let Tooth know where I am?”

Sandy gave a nod, and then turned to Bunny. He snapped his fingers and produced a bottle of one of his sleeping potions.

“Thanks, Mate, this will be useful,” Bunny commented as he took the bottle turned back around. “Now, if ya’ll excuse me, I better go take care of this.”

He walked back to the table and saw Jack currently had his arm stretched out as he flexed his fingers. 

“Bunny, what is it like to have paws?” he asked with a crooked smile. “I’ve always wondered.”

“I’ll tell ya when yer sober,” Bunny replied as he took Jack’s arm and lifted him out of the chair. “Come on, yer goin’ ta bed Frostbite.”

“Really? That time already?” Jack said with a giggle as he let Bunny lead him to his room.

“Yeah, time flies,” Bunny muttered as he opened the door and pulled Jack in. “Okay, Mate, I got somethin’ here for ya ta drink-”

“Bunny, would you date me?”

Bunny froze as he slowly turned back to Jack and nearly dropped the bottle. “What?”

“Would you date me?” Jack replied with a giggle. “I REALLY want to date you, and North thinks I should just ask you because you like me back.”

Bunny opened and shut his mouth. Was this drunk talk? Well, even if it was alcohol tends to loosen up lips on secrets they don’t want exposed. If that was the case here, then Jack did like him?

“I…” Bunny stammered, and before he could act any further Jack wrapped his arms around Bunny’s neck.

“How about we kiss? Or do God Rabbits nuzzle?” he asked. “Then we’ll know for certain if you want to date me.”

Bunny’s eyes widened in awe. Jack wanted to kiss him. He had been worrying that his feelings had been one sided and turns out Jack had feelings too! 

_Maybe I should kiss Jack and-_

He instantly shoved the thought aside. _No! It doesn’t matter if this is truly how Jack feels or not, I’m NOT going ta do anythin’ with him in this state!_

Bunny gently lifted Jack into his hammock and patted his shoulders. “No, kissin’ mate.” He removed the cork with his claw and held the bottle up to Jack’s lips. “Got somethin’ ta help ya sleep instead.”

“Sleep?” Jack said with goofy grin. “Why do I need to do that?”

“You’ll thank yerself later,” Bunny said as he started pour the bottle into Jack’s mouth. “Just drink.”

Jack shrugged and did as he was told. After he confirmed a few mouthfuls were swallowed, Bunny took back the bottle.

“That tasted really sweet,” Jack replied and yawned. “Hey, I do feel sleepy-”

THUD!

Jack was already snoring as he head collided into his pillow. Bunny’s let out the breath of air he’d been holding in before bringing a blanket up around the mortal’s shoulders.

He gazed upon Jack’s sleeping face and rubbed his neck.

“I don’t know if you’ll remember what ya said, Frostbite,” Bunny said, “but I got a feelin’ ya and I will be havin’ quite the chat in the mornin’.” 

He headed to the door, stole one more look before proceeding to shut the door. For now, Jack would sleep, and whatever would be would be.


End file.
